Love of a Rose
by Darci0283
Summary: Belle's life had always been a simple and pleasant one, but everything changes after the deaths of her parents, and she finds herself alone in a unfriendly village, with no where to go. Then one night, she gives shelter to an old man who tells her of a castle in the woods, wherein lives a mysterious Beast. To learn the truth, Belle must take a journey unlike any she ever dreamed.
1. Chapter 1-Once Upon a Time

This is a different take on Beauty and the Beast. What if Belles father had never been a part of the story to begin with? Instead Belle has been living in the village alone since both her parents died, and is somewhat of a reclusive person, who dreams of adventure. What if she had heard about this mysterious castle and the Beast within from a source in town, the source being Cogsworths older brother who had gone to visit him and discovered the castle under enchantment? Wanting to learn the truth behind the man's story, Belle decides to seek out the castle on her own and find herself on an adventure unlike anything she ever dreamed. I plan on making this a multi chapter story and will add on chapters as we go along. All characters (aside from Roland) belong to Disney. Please enjoy and Review.

Chapter one

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, Roland thought to himself, not to mention a simple sounding one at that. It was to be a few days journey to visit his younger brother, as a long overdue surprise. He had no doubt in his brother's description of the beautiful castle he called home, nor the directions that had been provided to him. Yet now something felt uneasy within him. It had been several years since the two had last seen each other and in some ways he had always been thankful for that. Being the oldest, he was the son to take over the family farm, tending to the crops and animals for the rest of his days. While his younger brother had the world open to him to do whatever he wished with his life and had left home as soon as he had come of age.

Roland wasn't ashamed to admit his jealousy of this and how that had grown even more so, upon hearing his brother, the favored Cogsworth had secured a position severing the king himself. As time passed he would later receive word that the king had named Cogsworth head of household in his sons , the princes place. It had been 2 years following this event when they had last seen each other on the farm. It was hard not to see the gloat in his face that Christmas celebration, Roland had kept a polite manner, but decided he had failed in his deception when Cogsworth failed to visit the following Christmas and the following year. It was possible that his brothers duties simply prevented him from coming, but no letter or any word of any kind, something just wasn't right there.

It finally came to reason that his brother simply no longer wished to converse with him, and so it had remained as such for 4 years. Only now Roland knew he was growing older and wanted to make amends for any hard feelings. So now here he was on his way to try and do just that, after having sold the farm and taken his horse, Dublin along for the ride. Only that feeling of uneasiness continued to grow as the woods came to a darker state and the air seemed to grow colder with each passing moment. The journey it'self had been far longer than expected and there was no denying the physical toll on him. He had entered the woods 2 days ago and seemed to be to following a never-ending trail. He was desperate to find shelter that night. He had heard the wolves prowling even closer the night before and did not want to press his luck again. Perfectly timed a howl rang out, severing as a cruel reminder of what might await him once darkness fell.

Roland started awake suddenly, completely unaware he had fallen asleep while still riding Dublin. Darkness now covered where the sun had been shining what seemed only moments before. What had awaken him was quickly discovered as he realized his horse had come to a stop. Moving his gaze forward he was startled to see a tall iron gate blocking the way. Beyond that lay a long stone bridge leading to a massive castle, which loomed in the darkness like a giant, Still slightly surprised at having finally reached his destination, he dismounted his horse and approached the gate. After a couple tries it finally opened with a groan that sounded as thought it hadn't been used in ages and the rusting handles only further proved that point. Grasping Dublin's reins he lead the way a crossed the bridge, trying hard not to look down at the deep ravine below them.

After what felt like an eternity he made it to the entrance of the castle, the largest wooden doors he had ever seen. Had he only known what awaited him inside, he would have gladly taken his chances on another night with wolves.

Now that the castle was in much closer view, it quickly was becoming clear that something was very much amiss about this "beautiful place." Even with only the moon providing light He could clearly see that the castle main décor was frightening looking gargoyles. Their stone faces leering down at him from nearly every ledge and rooftop. The very walls of the castles appear to have a dark shade to them and jagged cracks accenting the stonework in a way that nearly resembled lightning in a stormy sky.

Leaving Dublin by the door He slowly made his way towards the side of the castle looking for someone who could direct him to the stables. Such a large castle would be expected to have guards or a watch man, but so far he had encountered no one aside from the figures standing guard in stone. Finding no one he made his way back to the front entrance, feeling not only confused but also a even greater feeling of uneasiness was starting to set in. Was he at the wrong castle?

How could he be, he had followed the map and yet, nothing was making any sense. He knew the only way to get any answers would be to simply knock and wait for someone to answer. He knew the hour was most likely very late, but there really was no other choice. He glanced back towards his horse, and then quickly knocked three times. It seemed that he could almost hear the sound echoing back to him from the inside. He stood there for a moment then tried again. Still the only response that came was a resounding echo from within. Realizing he was running out of options Roland pushed lightly on the giant wooden door. Much to his surprise it opened easily.

Again he glanced back at Dublin before taking a deep breath and stepping inside. The door quietly closed behind him and all suddenly became very still. Dublin stood for a few moments staring at the door that his master had gone through, then went back to grazing. The sudden sound of shouting caused him to raise his head, and then all was again quiet. It was peaceful even.

Suddenly the night was overwhelmed with the sound of screaming, a scream that spoke complete terror. The front door burst open as Roland ran in a panic, from something like a worst nightmare come to life, from something unseen. His face was still twisted with a look of fear that would almost appear painful.

He grabbed ahold of Dublin's mane and pulled himself up on the saddle, nearly spooking the horse in a panic of his own. Too frightened to form proper words he instead kicked the horse hard with his heels, launching him into a full fledge gallop across the bridge. Roland never once dared to look behind him, not trusting himself to handle seeing what might be coming after him. He only knew he had to leave this place and get as far away as he could. They broke the gates apart in their stampede to safety, not noting that the gates reclosed quickly behind them, as though pushed by invisible hands.

Roland clung to Dublin's mane, his mind still frantic with fear, unlike anything he had ever had the misfortune to know. He wasn't sure if they were going the right way, but he remembered taking a left turn at a fork in the road and passing through a small village before entering these cursed woods. The village, all those people, they would all be in terrible danger! He knew he was the only one who could warn them of the danger that loomed in that castle. He quicken Dublin's pace to as fast as he could go, praying the wolves would just let them pass. Only once they were a far, and reasonably safe distance from the castle, did Roland allow his horse a chance to rest for a short time. They traveled on for the rest of the night, and by morning had reached the village.

Despite the early hour, many of the residents were already up and about, so innocent they appeared to him, not having the slightest idea of the danger that could be upon them at any moment. They were all so carefree that it was almost maddening and he charged his horse to the middle of the village, waving his arms and yelling wildly, "Everyone please listen! You must take your loved ones and leave this place at once. GET OUT NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

The villagers all stopped at stared at this man who looked like death warmed over. His hair was all wild from the wind and huge dark bags under his eyes. When there was no reaction at all from the crowd, he tried again, growing more frantic. "Please you have to leave now, BEFORE HE COMES AND KILLS US ALL!" While the villagers were rather puzzled by this strange man's actions, and some even laughing to themselves, they still couldn't help but wonder; what on Earth was this thing that was "coming" with the intention of killing them?

Finally someone spoke up. "Slow down there, what are you going on about?" Roland turned towards the voice, growing frustrated with the villager's hesitation. He was reluctant to recall the creature he had encountered only hours before, but knew for the villagers sake he had to acknowledge what he had seen. "IT'S A MONSTER OF A BEAST LIVING IN A CASTLE IN THE WOODS!" Absolute silence filled the air and then suddenly the sound of laughter broke through. "You have to believe me!" Roland shouted, trying to be heard over the now jeering laughter of the villagers. "There really is a Beast. He's in a castle and everything in there is alive. All the furniture, it all talks and walks."

By now much of the crowd had either gone back to their business or had doubled over in complete hysterics. One villager strolled up to Roland shaking his head. "Listen friend, if there was any such Beast in the woods, or in a castle for that matter, our Master of the Hunt, Gaston, would have shot him dead a long time ago." He turned around to grin at his friends who all nodded in agreement. "As for this, um, living furniture, I'm thinking you probably had just a little too much drink on your journey or something." He then walked away with the other men, all laughing and rolling their eyes.

Roland could only stand there where he was, glancing around at the disappearing crowd. Despite their actions he still refused to give up no matter how long it took to convince them, even just one person. He couldn't allow this monster to hunt them down. "Please!" he shouted "WILL NO ONE JUST BELIEVE ME?!"


	2. Chapter 2-Five years later

I really hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. There was actually going to be a LONG section that would give Roland's POV when he enters the castle, but I decided to cancel it out for a couple reasons: 1) I wanted the readers to not get the full picture of what occurred that night he went to the castle, at least not right away. This way you the readers, will have to in a sense have to take his word for what he saw, much like the villagers and later Belle. This brings up the reason 2) Roland's POV will be given during a later chapter, and would be kind of weird to just rewrite nearly the same thing twice. So it will work out all right this way. I'm hoping to add the new chapters completely done, but lately I seem to be doing half at a time, which does not also show up as update for the story. I will really try to only upload the finished chapters, so Please bear with me! And pleeeeaaasssseee leave a review or even just a comment! I would love to hear what you think, good or bad! Thank you

Chapter two (5 years later)

Belle gazed out the cottage window at the small town laid out before her. Things were so quiet with the rising sun casting shadows along the shops and houses that lined the dirt street. So it was all start coming alive, with the opening of stores and display carts being rolled out into view. It would be another normal day of selling, trading, and bargaining. It was something like never ending mirror image of every day before, and every day that would follow after, just the basic life in this small town that almost seemed forgotten by the rest of world.

The sunlight was now hitting her eyes, so she pulled away from the window, knowing the view would hardly change from what it was now. It was a market day for her as well, and she was hopeful that the chickens had maintained their skillful production. Already dressed in her well-worn blue dress she grabbed her shawl from the shelf and made her way a crossed the house. It was a simple cottage that had once belonged to a woodcutter. He had built this house along with others building throughout the town, and there was no denying the skill and care he had put into making the structure to provide warmth and comfort. Still it had only been meant to be a sort of temporary living space when they had first come to this place. But that had been almost 2 years ago and honestly she could not complain as it had met all her needs.

There was not much furniture aside from a table with 2 chairs beside a large stone fireplace. There were wooden shelves on nearly every wall, many of them filled with her favorite passion: books, along with a simple set of dishes and cooking pots. A large bed was backed against the wall, and next to it was a tall wooden dresser. The bed was straw filled, but neither her mother nor her father had ever complained. Now it was hers and while she had always had a feather filled bed while growing up in Paris, she felt a great sense of security sleeping under the old sheets that for so long had held that wonderful hint of her parents warm scent.

In the days following her mother's death she had wrapped herself in them, fearful of the day that scent would start disappearing. She knew her beloved Papa had felt the same and, when the fever took a hold of him as well she would watch him laying for hours in that bed, breathing in the sweet scent of honeysuckles and soap. Then 6 months later, having fought the illness for nearly 2 weeks, he was gone as well, leaving Belle with only those sheets to hold on it during the nightmares that would plague her for months.

Shielding her eyes, she headed out the door into the glaring sunrise, and slammed right into what felt like a solid wall. Stunned and nearly knocked to the ground she found herself staring up at what she truly hoped was a figment of her mind. "And Bonjour to you too Belle" Gaston grinned with a cocky tone. "I would say you saved me the trouble of knocking, but then again perhaps not." Blushing with embarrassment, Belle wanted nothing more than to disappear back inside. "Bonjour to you Gaston, now if you'll excuse me please" She spoke quickly, ducking around him and headed towards the back of the cottage where the chicken coop was. Much to her annoyance, Gaston came trailing along behind her, moving in such a way that showed off his thick muscles. It was a walk he had spent years perfecting and it had never failed him till now. Too Belle it was enough to make her stomach turn, as she had grown increasingly tired of these tactics. Reaching the door of the coop she whipped around to face him.

"Gaston I really do not have time for this today. I need to get these eggs gathered and to Monsieur Turner or he'll by them from someone else." Clearly not taking her hint of tone, Gaston merely rolled his eyes. "Belle, you really should just...well give it up." Picking up the straw basket hanging on a hook by the door, Belle flashed him a puzzled look. "Give up what?" "This fantasy you're living in day after day. Staying all closed up in this shack with those books of yours. You need to get that pretty head of yours out of the clouds, get your feet back on the ground and find yourself a husband who can help keep you there." Belle was no stranger to this speech of his, as she had heard it several times before, and while her initial reaction was no longer one filled with screaming anger (as that had proven pointless) she still couldn't keep her disgust completely hidden away.

Even so Gaston continued to ramble on, as though she had somehow encouraged him. "The whole town is talking about you Belle and it's not flattering. They all remember how crazy your father was and that is what they are going to start thinking about you." Belle tightened her grip on the baskets handle to the point it almost snapped in two. "Oh and let me guess Gaston, you're going to be that wonderful saving grace of a man, who will carry me away to a joyful world of marriage?" Her eyes burned dagger at his while she spoke this, mentally daring him to speak ill of her father again.

Gaston shook his head, while pushing back his silky black hair. He was dressed in his normal hunting attire, which greatly accented his well built form. He had clearly been on his way to the woods before making a detour for this friendly little chat. He had made many of these pleasant stops over the past few months and while he wasn't really interested in courting this lost little lamb of a woman, he had somewhat made it his unofficial calling in life to be the most desired man in all of France. He may very well have achieved that goal, and Belle not been far wiser than most. "I don't know what you think you're going to do Belle. You can't really expect this lifestyle of yours to just go on forever." Without a another word he finally turned and strolled his way towards the woods, leaving Belle standing there, glaring a look of pure anger. Just forget him, she thought.

* * *

The egg gathering invention had been the last of her father's creations. It now sat abandoned and rusted behind the chicken coop. A silent tribute to several months of work, completely gone to waste. The failure of this invention had been the last pull on her father's already fragile state and it took a great toll on his sanity. He had already been blaming himself for her mother's illness and had wanted so badly to prove himself. Belle had never blamed him, not even once.

The day they left Paris for the fair her mother had been so excited to finally get to accompany her husband as he showed his prized work. She could still see her mother smiling and her father looking so proud. It had been on the 2nd day of the journey than the fever had struck, forcing them to stop in this village and seek housing in this cottage. Her mother would be fine, her father had said, over and over again, trying to convince not only her but him as well.

"Oh Papa" She whispered to himself as she stepped inside the coop. "I wish you had been right." The chickens had awakened at her arrival and now clucked happily at the presence of the one who would provide them with breakfast. Opening the sack against the wall she threw several handfuls of corn out the door. The chickens moved like a fast flapping feather cloud and pounced on the feed. Belle moved quickly now gathering the eggs with equal speed.

She had heard many wicked stories of hands being fiercely pecked from others who dealt in egg gathering, but these chickens had never been a problem. Maybe it was due to their fear of her father's invention which had had a nasty tendency to gather feathers rather than eggs, but regardless they still remained the only source of income she had, and in a strange way her only real company. Well aside from Phillip, the gentlest horse and just as powerful. He had been a close companion to Belle and most importantly, never judged her.

* * *

The market had truly come alive as Belle made her way down the street, but to her the village seemed only a place where she felt more alone than ever. The people of the town had not been what one might call welcoming in any way, since her family had first arrived there. Perhaps the sight of her father's wood cutting contraption which had a number of sharp axes attached had been slightly intimidating. It might even have been the way her family had always tried to be friendly towards anyone, while the people here seemed too take into careful consideration just who they deemed worthy of their friendship. It would appear that Belle had clearly fallen short of their expectations.

This had not, however been any result of her own doing. What did they honestly expect from a girl, who had watched her father slowly lose his mind? Once her mother was gone, her father had refused to return to their home and despite her attempts to intervene, he had sent notice that their house and belonging be sold. She had seen him destroy the wood cutter and then grow more crazed to prove his inventions had not been a mistake from the start. He spent months trying to create the most amazing invention ever and in the end, only succeeded in driving himself to the brink of despair and making himself venerable to the illness that had already claimed her mother. The villagers had hardly withheld their judgments at the state her father at been in, and it had not taken long for him to become the joke of the town. She could remember walking down the street to the doctors, with her father fighting her the whole, entire way. Belle had been the sneers worn by all who watched them and now she could see the same looks again being directed at herself.

Looking around she noticed she was walking by the bookshop, and could see the book keeper himself carefully dusting off and straightening the towering shelves packed of her favorite thing in the world; books. Sadly even the book keeper, who had always been a very kindly man had acted distant towards Belle in the beginning. However the discovery of her love for reading had created something of a common thread between them and while they were still hardly close friends, it was a winning situation for them both.

The books that he could supply provided her with the prefect escape from all her sorrows of life, and this place, even if it was just for a little while. The reward for him was she had become his best customer in a town where books were held with very little regard of important. Had Belle not already been rushed, she would have been glad to stop and browse, but time was not in her favor and she had to hurry on by.

Continuing down the road, she caught sight of someone half hidden in the shadows between two buildings. There she could see him sitting there, with his eyes cast downward, his clothes looking more ragged than a few days before. His hair was white as cotton, and very untidy, blowing around his face, keeping most of his facial features concealed. Who he was, Belle had no idea, but it had not gone unnoticed that he had always had been one soul who hadn't sent taunting looks her way. He appeared as though he had gone through far more than his share of bad luck and had, more than likely been yet another victim of the town's ways.

The idea of leaving had come to her many times, and yet it still wasn't as easy as just going. Even If she were to take Philippe and go, the question remained, where could she go? There was no family anywhere and the money from her old house and anything that was sold with it had been spent either on her father's attempts to redeem himself, or on the medicines used to try and save his life.

The money made off of the chickens eggs was enough for her to get by, but there was little else for her to do. Then again she could always dream, and it really was like a wonderful fantasy of her mind to head out into the world and take a journey to some distance land, and then spend the rest of her days living one adventure after another. She stole a glance back at the old man and couldn't help but wonder if he had ever had the same dream as her, and yet also was trapped with no way out.


	3. Chapter 3-Saved from the Night

Chapter 3

For the rest of the week Belle continued on with her normal routine, only leaving the house when needed. Now that fall was starting the weather was already turning far colder than a few days before. The start of the colder season would be a mixed blessing as she would then have the prefect reason to continue passing the time with her novel companions. It was actually quite beautiful looking outside the windows, watching the leaves changing color and filling the trees with a rainbow effect.

She remembered the last fall in Paris and how quickly snow had taken over the land. It had been almost warm the very day before they had been hit with a vengeful blizzard. She wondered if this would be the case this year as well. She actually wasn't the type to hide from the cold, but no one in this town needed to know that.

The sun was slowly signaling the end of the day and she lite a few candles to combat the impending darkness. Retaking her seat she returned to her tale of adventure, dashing heroes that came just in time to save the princess from the evil wizard, or demonic dragon. She hardly noticed as the stars began to appear and the hours crept.

A strange sound from outside finally broke the spell her book had cast and her eyes turned towards the front window. It was pitch black out there and only her reflection on the glass panes stared back at her. It must have been my imagination she thought and tried to return to her tale, but another sound soon echoed the first confirming she wasn't hearing things. She slowly made her way to the window for a closer look and upon inspection she could see someone moving out in the night.

While her first reaction was fear of the unknown she also felt compelled to see if this might in fact be someone in need of help. Opening the wooden door jump a crack, she was hit with a blast of icy air, which caused her to back away for a moment. Fighting with the chilly wind, she was finally able to poke her head out the door enough to see who the figure was. She was shocked to see it was the old man who hid in the shadows, now struggling his way down the road. He had nothing in way of a proper coat and was shaking so badly he could hardly stand any longer.

For a moment she hesitated, unsure what to make of the sight before her. She really didn't know anything about this man other than what she had observed for herself. She had seen so many others shy away from him, and on a few occasions had watched him follow after pleading with them about something. She could never hear the words being exchanged though. Suppose they all knew something she didn't what if he actually wasn't as harmless and helpless as he seemed.

But quickly that moment of doubt passed and she hurried out into the cold and knelt beside the half frozen soul. "Please let me help you, I live in that cottage right there and you're welcome to stay for the night." The old man glanced up at her, eyes filled with misery that spoke of years facing humiliation at the express of trying to what had felt right at the time. In all these years he had never stopped trying to convince the village of what he had seen that night all those years ago, and struggled to accept that they never would.

"You…you would…help me….but no one's…." His voice trailed off as he was shaking too much to speak clearly. Taking a hold of his hand Belle could feel the cold over taking his whole body, and his skin was like ice to her warm touch. Half supporting him she moved fast to get him inside the cottage. She soon had him wrapped in a quilt lying in front of fireplace. She felt awful having him lay there on the floor, but knew he would be warmer closer to the fire. Still he shivered and his color remained as pale as milk. He appeared to have drifted to sleep, and his facial features seemed relaxed.

She knew he needed a doctor, but not wanting to risk leaving him there alone, she decided it would be safe to wait till morning. Besides the many times she had gone to fetch the village doctor for her father had been meet with nothing but a stern lecture on respecting others need of sleep and that he would come in the morning. So for now Belle would see to the man's care herself.


	4. Chapter 4-Roland's Tale

Chapter 4

Though out the night Belle kept a close watch on her visitor, but he hardly moved at all, other than when a coughing fit would take over, deeper and more powerful coughs than she had ever heard before, but still he slept on. Towards the early break of day however Belle, who was in and out of sleep herself, noticed the man was now sitting up, looking very confused. He looked around the room, thinking he must still be dreaming.

Belle sat up from where she was on the bed. "Its alright you don't have to be afraid. Your safe here." The man, who was still nameless, looked towards her and a look of recognition came over his face. "You…you took me in last night, you actually help me." Belle nodded, unsure how to answer. "I found you outside in the cold. You have a very bad cough, but I can have the doctor here soon." At this the old man just shook his head. "It doesn't matter, there's not much he can do for me. I have nowhere to go." As much as she didn't want to intrude on his personal affairs Belle had to know more about this person. "I've seen you out on the streets a few times. Don't you have family somewhere?" The man went to answer but another bout of coughing took over. Once able to speak his voice held no emotion. "There's no one…anymore. The owner of the tavern used to let me sleep in the backroom when the weather got too cold. But he retired last summer and the new owner; well he only looks to rent space to those who can pay for it." Belle knew this man he spoke of, and was very thankful she did not have to deal with him as a landlord.

"I'm sorry to hear that. By the way my name is Belle. And what might your name be?" The man let out another loud cough before answering "Roland. Or I guess you can just call me the village idiot, as that is what I've been for so long now." Belle frowned. 'Don't say that.' To which Roland just shrugged. "Why not? In some ways it's the truth. I was an idiot for coming here and for letting things get the way they did between my brother and me. If I had just talked to him, or ….."

He trailed off looking towards the window. Outside the sky was a light shade of purple mixed with pink. After a moment he spoke again. "I wasn't always the person I am now. I had a good life, a farm. Everything just went wrong after I went to that castle and ….." again he stopped, now casting his eyes towards the fire. "I never should have gone there."

Belle's curiosity was now fully triggered and she had been hooked from the moment he mentioned a castle, a place which to her spoke of adventure, Kings and Queens. She needed to hear this tale of his past. What had happened to him, and why had he been at a castle? Was he royal or known someone who was. The questions in her head seemed endless.

Please tell me." She asked gently, "I promise I won't judge you. Believe me I already know what that can feel like." The old man stared out the window, shivering still slightly under the blanket. "I've tried so hard to forget, but after 5 years, I still can't. It's like a nightmare that just keeps going on forever.

Many don't know it, but far back in the woods, there is a castle where my brother was the head of staff. When my brother last came to visit with me years ago, he had explained that apparently when the queen died the king sent his son there to be cared for by the servant's at this castle, so he wouldn't have to be bothered with raising him. I never questioned that as I had spent my entire life on my father's farm, which was located many miles from here, far from really any village."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "We had never been close my brother and I, even though we were truly the only family each had left. After his last visit we didn't speak for many years, and then I decided to come and surprise him with a visit to try and make amends for us growing apart. Only when I arrived, the whole place appeared to be deserted. Not a soul to be seen, or so it seemed. He lowered his voice now "But they were all still there. The whole staff, everyone, only they had changed….they weren't human." His eyes pleaded now with Belles, begging her to believe him. "They were all….objects and furniture. Some had faces, and some could even talk."

"I was in a panic thinking I had lost my mind, and this mantle clock comes running, or really more like waddling over to me, yelling for me to get out before their master found me. It took me several moments to realize that I knew that voice. It was my brother's voice coming out of a clock, a living talking clock!" He paused for a moment for a few loud coughs, then started again, still shuddering at the memory of what happened next.

"During all this time I hadn't moved far from the front doors which opened up to a massive stairway. There was something up there that appeared at the top, it was huge and looked almost like a bear. Only it couldn't have been." "How do you know?" Belle now asked quietly, almost afraid to speak, as though it might cause the old man to stop his tale, and she did not want that. "It had horns coming out of its head, with huge fangs and a face that….." his voice trailed off slowly, then he picked back up "its eyes were what really stood out, even from that distance, I could see them. They were piercing blue and seemed to stare right through me. It let out the most terrifying growl I have ever heard and started down the stairs, like it was hunting me down as its prey. I just turned and ran out the door. I found my horse still by the doors and rode him away as fast as he could go."

Belle sat back slowly, picturing this all in her mind. It was quite an amazing sounding experience, more fascinating than anything she had ever read in one of her book. Only there was something that didn't quite make sense. "But what about the prince, I didn't know he even had a castle out here? I do remember when the queen died, but I had heard….' Roland cut in at this point "Yes I know, the prince went off traveling abroad after that, and has been for the past near 10 years, but how can that be possible?" Belle frowned slightly "what do you mean?"

"From what I've heard no one has actually _seen_ the prince in how long? And my brother was his head of staff, so whatever became of him?" This was a good question, and Belle wished she could think of a good answer to complete it. The man sighed deeply. "As far as the castle ever belonging to the prince, I really don't know. When I told the villagers about the castle, no one seemed to know what I was talking about, which only made me look even crazier than before."

Belle thought hard trying to remember ever having heard of any royal family member having a castle in the surrounding woods, but she couldn't. "So if the prince never lived there and your brother didn't go with him…. then who was your brother tending to all those years if not the prince?" Roland looked into her eyes, trying to will himself to trust her with this.

"You haven't laughed so far, so I will you my theory, but I don't know if it's correct. My guess is that this beast creature, somehow took over the castle from the prince, and somehow turned all the staff into, well objects, but it still doesn't explain everything. I've been trying to figure this all out for years now and trying to convince at least one person that what I saw was real. I was so afraid that this creature would come here and kill everyone. But it never did, and everyone assumed I was just some crazy fool, who had come wondering into the town looking to stir up trouble. I had already sold my farm so I couldn't go back there, and even if I had wanted to my horse was stolen during my first night here, and…..no one would help me."

Belle was shocked by the treatment this poor man had received. It was like watching what her father had gone through happening all over again. "Sir, how long ago did you say this all happened." Roland laid back against the pillow clearly wore out from remembering. "5 years now" he whispered. That was the last straw for Belle, and anger filled her to the core. For all these years this man had been wandering the town, a town he was trying to help in the first place, and while she had to admit that was quite an idea that this beast did in fact exist, it may very well be the truth.

It was a mystery that she now felt she had to solve.


	5. Chapter 5- A Choice and Promise

Author note: Hello again. I wanted to take a moment to explain a change I made in the early part of the story. I honestly swore I would not go changing things, in already published chapters, but really it's nothing that will impact the story. It simply deals with the Princes age at the time when the curse is placed. I've debated this for a while and really lets be honest that most 11 year olds lack the maturity to think things through (I was totally one of them). So I have given the prince a little push towards a more mature age, by changing 11 to 15. So he has to learn to love and earn that love back before his 25th Birthday. I have already gone back and made the VERY slight corrections, and again this really won't affect anything that has already happened. Okay, Thank you and now on with the story

Chapter 5

She had known that the old man had been very ill, and his coughing had only grown worse as she made him comfortable with extra blankets before heading out to the village. She had given him some tea, but he had refused any food. It was slightly passed dawn and the Doctor had to be willing to come now. Roland had insisted he didn't need one, despite how he continued to shiver. He was a very broken down soul who had lived on the streets for so long, all this was clear to Belle. Still she never thought that hour spent discussing his past, would be one of his last on this Earth.

The Doctor had indeed come, only to join Belle in the sad discovery that her guest had slipped away in his sleep, finally free from the pains and confusion that had overtaken his life. The Doctor wasn't one to dwell on things and had simply walked right back out the cottage door to return with the village undertaker. Just that quickly, the first friend to enter her life in years was gone forever, having shared his life secrets with her as his final act.

It seemed that life would just go on as normal, the sun making its way a crossed the sky, the whole town carrying on with their business, not even noticing the absence of this unfortunate soul. It bothered Belle enough that, a few days later she sought out the one person she hoped she could share her feelings with.

The Book-keeper had been delighted to see her at first, until he realized she had hardly come by on account of booking buying. Instead she had propped her self on the floor and started on about Roland and how cruel his life had turned out which was really of little interest to him

"How is it that a man comes to a village, stays for 5 years and no one ever tries to help him or at the very least …..I don't know what." She sighed leaning back against the pile of books. "I guess I just don't understand why? I was always taught to help those in need and….."

She trailed off realizing that the Book-keeper was hardly listening to her as it was, simply going on with his work of cleaning up the shop. Finally taking notice that she had stopped talking, the Book-keeper spoke now "You have to understand that when that …person first came here, he was hysterical going on about some monster in an unheard of castle. It was complete nonsense and him trying to scare everyone like that. Really what would you have everyone do?"

"And did anyone just stop to think that maybe he was telling the truth." Belle had to ask, as the thought was there. The Book-keeper glared at her sternly. "You can't honestly have believed that story of his? A unseen creature living in a unknown castle full of living objects. Mademoiselle, please try and use some common sense. It's simply insane." Belle shrugged to herself. She had really hoped that this man, who dealt in the trade of books which often spoke of such things, would have been a little more willing to listen. "I just feel…sorry for him…someone should have helped him after all this…."

Again the Book-keeper turned cold. "Mademoiselle You have lived here long enough to know that no one in this town or really any town for that matter, can hardly afford to take in another mouth to feed, let alone one who comes on as crazy as that. These are not easy times, you and I both know that one must look out for themselves in this village and if you're expecting anything else you're just fooling yourself." With that he went back to his sweeping, leaving Belle feeling lost.

It wasn't fair she realized, for this man to have experienced what he had, whether it was imagined or not and then have to spend the rest of his life being shunned and regarded as completely insane. It was so close to her father and how quickly others had judged him due to his inventions and state of mind. He had fully put his faith in his inventions and had pursued that dream until his dying day.

The Book-keeper had finished with the floor and stood the broom back against the wall. Wiping his hands he said "if you honestly want my opinion, that man was a fool for just staying in the first place, and he probably should have been sent to the asylum. That or he should have just left instead of wasting his time, till it was too late." That hit Belle hard and she knew it was partly true, that Roland would have been better off had he left before it was too late. That sounded so hard to accept that it was too late for him…but not too late for her, she suddenly realized.

The idea started slowly creeping into her mind and then began to take hold. I can leave, I don't need to spend the rest of my days hiding in that cottage. There must be so much more I can do if I can just be strong enough to take the chance. What if I was to prove he was right?

She shook her head trying to put reason back into her thoughts. No, she argued, I wouldn't have any idea where to go and …..Then her heart fought back against her head.

It would be so easy to just leave this town and all its memories behind. Her father's chickens were such good egg providers that selling them off would be easy. I could go and have my own adventure, do something no one would ever expect from me…..I could find this castle and somehow I will do it.

Without the Book-keeper even seeing her, she slipped out the door and feeling a great rush of excitement began running down the muddy road towards the cottage. On her way she caught view of the small stone chapel and beside it the church yard. It was where both her parents were placed and she could clearly see the fresh mound of dirt marking where the old man now lay. She stopped for moment, the winds wrapping around her with a chilling touch. She shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her cloak and left something strange inside one of them. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, which she carefully unfolded and gasped slightly at the writing that appeared there.

Mademoiselle I am forever thankful for your kindness and yet I have nothing to give you in return except this. I have told you my tale and now I leave you the only proof I ever had. My brother told me where to find the castle, and now I leave the map with you. I tried to show it to others, but none would believe it. I don't know what may still be there, but if someday you discover just what became of my brother, please tell him I'm sorry. Roland

Inside this paper she found a smaller dirty piece of paper, which held a hand drawn map. The ink was faded but could still be made out. She turned her face back to the church yard and whispered a soft, "thank you" to the man who had given her the chance to see that it wasn't too late, and this wasn't the end of anything. It was just the beginning of something much greater.


	6. Chapter 6-A Bold Parting

Chapter 6

She had told no one of her plan, fearfully of being lead off to the asylum. It hadn't taken her long to find a buyer for the chickens and actually lucked out on her first offer. She had a feeling that Mousier Turner would be most curious as to why she would be selling of all the chicken to him, but he didn't want to risk losing out on such a good bargain and therefore decided not to ask questions. That is until she went to leave and he couldn't resist asking what she was up too. Belle had flashed him a cheeky grin and replied "I've decided to go and have an adventure." Then without another word she had headed out the door, leaving the store owner with one eyebrow raised.

Something had happened within her ever since the idea of heading away from here to, really who knows where, had come into play. She had been feeling a side of her coming alive. A side that would not let anyone stop her or try and tell her she was wrong. It was a sense of freedom and joy she hadn't felt since ….she couldn't really remember the last time. Yes, she knew that this could in fact all be for nothing, that the map could lead her to nowhere and Roland's story might turn out to be nothing but that; some amazing story that had intrigued her imagination. It would be a disappointment like no other to learn this and she was very well aware of the risk she was taking in all of this.

Still she reasoned, even if it's didn't lead her to the greatest of adventures, it was still the push she needed to help her continue on with her life, in a place where she could be welcomed and no longer need to hide from the world in her books. Life could be what it was back in Paris and she could get back that sense of belonging.

She refused to be afraid to fail, because if at the journeys end she found this path wasn't the way to go, then she had decided that no matter what it took she would get back to Paris and make a new life for herself there. Really she would rather go anywhere, but return to this cold heart of a town.

There wasn't much in the house that was really hers to take, side from clothing, and books, including her mother's poetry book with its pages so worn from being read so many times. She also brought her father's old sketch book, full of his own designs for inventions that would never come to be real. She filled a large saddle bag with enough food provisions to last a few days, and if needed she could always stop somewhere along the way. The money from the chickens was far more than she had expected and she would be set for the time being.

At last she was prepared to leave and would do so at dawn, so as to have as much daylight to travel by as possible. The morning air held a very stinging chill, but the sun was promising to warm the day. She had stood in the nearly vacant house, one last time, biding it a farewell from her life. It had been a house of sadness and fear in her life, of nights spent holding her mother's hand and then her fathers.

It was where she had hid from the cruel looks of the villagers and where Roland had spoken of his journey to a castle that she now would go to seek out. She would do her best to solve this mystery of what had happened there, and also try to find his brother, provided he himself was still living. She left the door standing open, for another weary soul to find, one who might be in need of refuge. She prayed there their time there be far less sorrowful than hers.

Philippe was restless, as it had been quite a time since he had been able to carry the heavy loads he was built for and go for walks longer than the village length. He threw back his head joyfully, more ready than his rider to get started. As she prepared to pull herself up on his saddle she heard a voice from behind her and it was the last voice she could have hoped for. "So the rumors are true that you are going on a little trip of some kind."

Belle moaned to herself as she turned to face Gaston, looking as rugged as ever and wearing that sneering grin that she swore would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. "Well I guess that all depends on what rumors you happen to be referring too. As I currently have heard none, I really have no idea. So please share what you know." She knew those words were coming from her, but it was like hearing someone else speaking. Never had she spoken so boldly and while she had surprised herself, It was rather rewarding just to see the responsive look on Gaston's face, which clearly showed he was hardly amused at her remark.

"Belle what exactly are you thinking? Are you really just going to head off alone?" Belle was through with trying to reason with this man. "I hardly think that is any concern of yours Gaston now please let me be on my way." Gaston gave his classic deep sigh, and gave her a pitiful look. "Oh Belle you are really letting that pretty head of yours get all mixed up. I've told you countless times to get your head out of those books and now look what all that craziness had done to you. How often do I have to say it that girls like you are not meant to be on their own. You are one who would benefit greatly with a man to take care of you."

He paused for a moment to flex his arms muscles, in his charming style that would often leave dozens of women collapsed on the floor. "Honestly Belle how could you not want a man who is as handsome, dashing and wonderful, as ME!" He seemed to strike a pose while saying this and that was the last she could take from that arrogant hunter, who wasn't fooling her for a moment, and she wasn't going to just let it slide off her this time.

"I'm sorry Gaston but I really fail to recall just when it was that I ever expressed any desire to be with you. So if I did happen to lead you on in any way I am very sorry for the confusion, but then again, we both know that I really don't deserve someone as handsome, dashing and wonderful as you." His face could not have looked anymore enraged than it did now and it filled her with a strange sense of joy. Climbing on to Philippe's saddle she gave the village one last look, and then started her horse forward. She did look back for a moment, just to call out "it's time to move on Gaston, we must not dwell on past."

Author note: to all the Beast fans out there, don't worry he is going to be coming up very soon. He is totally my most favorite Disney character and I promise he will be joining the storyline ASAP. Just building up to the moment a little bit!


	7. Chapter 7-Freedom in the Woods

Chapter 7

She had always found herself feeling intimidated by the woods. Really they appeared to be the same as any forest would be, from the outside view. She had closely viewed the outskirts when first arriving with her parents, but as far as what might be there with in, she had no idea. Until this moment she had never dared to venture further. Gaston had spoken often of the dangers of these woods, often adding in much detail the wild game he had encountered lurking there and how he had struggled to defeat them.

A fear of entering them now had only been dimmed slightly with the knowledge that she had a map and Philippe for company. However she soon found herself confronting a realization that was completely unforeseen. The woods were nothing like she had expected. There were beautiful leaves blanketing the ground surrounding the large trees from which they had fallen.

The only dangerous creatures she had encountered were chipmunks and a family of rabbits darting in the tall grasses. It was actually a bit disappointing; perhaps things might be different as they moved on into the deeper parts of the forest. Still for now she reasoned it was better to be content with not facing demon trees, wildly waving their arm like branches, or hearing the howls of wild Beasts tracking them down.

She had not much in the way of protection and in a way; it had never really been an option. Philippe, although he was a large and strong horse, had always had always been very gun shy and could be easily spooked at the sound. Aside from the echoing chirps of birds, the woods had thus far proven to be a quiet peaceful place. For that she was thankful to keep her horse from working himself into a panicking stampede.

The map was now leading them unto trails that appeared hardly travelled and she felt mind thinking about what this all had been like for Roland, as he had once come this same way. Had he been so grateful to finally be on the road to rebuilding a relationship with his brother? Had he stopped at the same stream for a drink as they did now? They moved on into the deeper end of the woods, where the trees finally did become so close together that the sun seemed to vanish completely. Still Belle was not afraid any longer and if anything wished they could just remain traveling this way for years

It was silly to be stalling, taking far more time to rest then needed, as they could probably have made the entire journey in one days' time; still her desire to remain in the woods was hard to explain. She had finally gained a sense of independence far from the staring crowds and it was a feeling she wanted to keep for as long as she could. It was almost sundown when she decided they should stop for the night. She wisely kept a fire glowing brightly as she wasn't taking any chances with possibility of wolves coming during the night.

* * *

The following day however things were different, the sun refused to fully shine and a dense fog was covering the woods, thicker than any she had seen before. As they were starting out she noticed that the trail was now becoming more difficult to make out and as an added obstacle the path was spotted with large rocks. Still they continued, taking their time.

Then suddenly the journey came to a sudden end. According the map, from where they stood on a small hill the castle should have been right there, only it was ….nowhere to be seen.

It was a crushing blow and for a moment Belle was certain she had gone and misread the map completely. But skimming back over the map proved that they were indeed in the right place. With a heavy heart she started to turn Philippe back towards the way they had come, when the sun gave a quick break in the fog.

It was then she saw the castle appearing out of the slivery mist. She could only stare at it, trying to convince herself that what she was seeing was really there. She wasn't dreaming and this wasn't just a story out of one of her books. The castle was there, actually standing in front of her, as massive as a mountain, and casting a dark shadow on the surrounding land.

The moment of victory was not to last though, as a howling sound came bellowing through the air, signaling that the wolves that had so far remained discreet were indeed closing in fast. They would now have to make it to the castle as directly as possible. Belle pushed Philippe to a fast gallop now, feeling guilty for this action, since he was indeed sore from the rough path, but he seemed to realize the danger they were now in, and he pushed on faster without any sign of holding back.

She could actually hear the wolves now, tracking them down, and set on making their kill. The path was so overgrown Belle was afraid they would be caught in the low branches. Ahead of them she saw what appeared to be a huge gathering of trees, blocking their way. Panic gripped at her chest, until she realized that it was in fact a gate, so large it looked just like the surrounding trees.

They charged onward and she dismounted with speed she never knew she had, and pushed hard to open the rusted gate. The wolves were now in plain sight as she managed to release the gates tight hold and giving Philippe a swift pat, he ran through. Following behind him she felt a grab at her dress and knew the wolves had caught them. It was the alpha Wolf snagging at her dress, baring its sharp teeth that would now take her life.

Without even thinking Belle kicked back at the wolf and seeing Philippe still near her, she reached out towards the closet saddle bag and summoning up all her courage, swung it at wolf, the rest of the pack watching from outside the gates. To her amazement the alpha began to back off. Knowing this was her only chance, she threw the bag towards the pack, with the food spilling out on the ground.

The wolves forgot Belle for the moment, and instead turned their attention to the bag, the alpha moving fast to pounce on its contents. Without taking her eyes off of the swarming pack, Belle grabbed the gate and slammed it closed.

The sound of the wolves ripping the bag to shreds brought chills to her, as she knew very well that could have been her. She felt a gentle nuzzle from behind as Philippe pushed his nose into her back. He had stayed close to the entrance despite the wolves, refusing to leave his faithful rider. Had he gone much further she never would have been able to reach the bag? Stroking his soft mane, her eyes were drawn back to the castle. As she first stepped forward to begin a crossed the stone bridge, she felt a sharp pain and realized she was bleeding from her lower leg. She could now see as stain forming on her already torn dress.

There was no denying that the wolf that had grabbed her had also succeeded in scratching her with its dagger-like claws. She was lucky it hadn't chosen to use its jaw, as the damage would have been far greater. She had not entirely thought through what she would do upon arriving at the castle, but it now seemed there was now no choice in seeking shelter for the night. Her leg would need to be cleaned and she could only hope she would find the door to be unlocked.

She wasn't sure what would be waiting inside, as the old man's story had thus far proven true. She now knew that the dangers inside could far outweigh those of the woods.

* * *

author notes: Originally I wasn't going to ,make her time in the woods so long, but the other day a little girl commented on how my daughters hair looks like Elsa's and that just got me in a mood to give Belle a kind of "let it go" moment.


	8. Chapter 8-A Stranger

Chapter 8

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She could hear the sound of her footsteps echoing in the huge entrance way. It was just as Roland had said; this castle was indeed huge, with a grand stairway that split towards the middle. Only she could see nothing on the top of the steps, or anywhere else for that matter. "Hello, Is anyone here?" she called softly, and heard only her own voice answering. She tried again a little louder this time 'Please I need help." Only the silence remained. It would seem that anything that may have lived there was now gone.

Using caution she made her way from the door and over to a nearby table leaning against it for support. She failed to notice that any dust that might have settled was absent. To her it remained clear that no one was here, so she reasoned it would be all right for her to at least stay for the night, or until the wolves had gone. She could hopefully find something to use to clean and bandage her leg and then….

Her thoughts stopped as a sudden movement took place behind her, and the sound of heavy breathing told her she was no longer alone there. She swore she heard a light growling sound that was almost like distant thunder. Then a voice spoke "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

It was a deep voice that sounded mostly human, no doubt a male voice, but it also had a muffled, rather rough tone. For a moment she felt relief that there was someone there, a person perhaps. After all she had so far seen no moving objects and Roland had never once mentioned anything about the creature it 'self being able to talk. Still she felt a rise of panic starting and she stayed still not looking behind her. She could sense someone standing there behind her, and they were massive to say the least.

"Please" she almost whispered as the stabbing pain from her leg began to take hold. "I don't want to intrude…. but the wolves attacked me…." At this point the voice cut her off, speaking in a tone more forceful and deeper than before. "You look at me when you answer me!" It was most clear than this person didn't take kindly to strangers and Belle let go of the table to turn and face him.

What she saw standing there literally stopped her heart for a few beats, and she gasped in horror "Your real!"

It was a being that seemed like something from a bad dream. It was very tall, at least 8 maybe 9 feet, covered in reddish brown hair which did not hide it's very large muscles. Its hands were almost 4 times the size of her own, and the claws on each finger looked razor sharp. Her eyes continued to move upward to his face, which wore an expression of anger. There were horns coming out of its head, and its mouth was open enough to reveal sharp teeth and fangs that gleamed white. It was just like he said, her mind screamed and then she noticed its eyes, which glared back at her, like it was trying to see into her very soul. They were actually a beautiful color of blue that reminded her of a cloudless sky, which would cover the spring days she had always loved.

The Beast could only guess what she must be thinking, and his expression hardened even more "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Belle was snapped back to the present and a wave of terror mixed with pain and exhaustion threated to overtake her. "I…I'm sorry I didn't mean…." Unable to say another word she grabbed for the table, but missed and collapsed on the floor. Darkness surrounded her and she knew no more.

* * *

Authors notes:Yea the Beast has finally made his opening appearance! I normally don't get chapters posted more than 1 at a time, but it was driving me crazy that the Beast hadn't yet come into play. Whew Now I feel a lot better :)


	9. Chapter 9-She will Stay

Chapter 9

The Beast remained where he was standing, looking down that the unconscious girl at his feet. A hint of guilt came upon him as he really hadn't meant to frighten her so badly, and he cursed himself at his bad form. Still part of him remained unmoved, and irritated that this stranger would enter his castle. She had just strolled on in there, into his castle, intent on staring at the monster that he was.

Although he knew he could hardly blame her for the last part, as he knew very well what he looked like, and it never failed to tear at him. Taking a closer look at her pale face, framed by long chocolate brown hair, he could see she was a peasant of sorts judging by her simple clothing, but her beauty was very evident and even the dirt marks on her face couldn't mask it.

"Heaven sakes what is going on?!" came a voice from a crossed the room, one that held a strong hint of an English accent. The Beast quickly back away from the girl as though he had been burned "I didn't do anything; I never laid a hand on her." He stammered on his words as a teacart came up to a halt beside him. The teapot, who had spoken, only rolled her eyes at his remark. Yes, she thought, from the sound of things I'm sure you were as charming as always. She now turned her gaze to Belle, very concerned for the fallen maiden, as were the other objects that had joined her on the cart.

All except for a mantle clock that was shaking his head with a look of distaste, "I told that blasted gate keeper not to allow anyone in, and does he listen, NO! He's completely unresponse…" The candle holder beside him shot him a dark look. "Oh now have a heart Cogsworth, the poor thing must have been running from those wolves." And he then hopped down from the cart, joining the teapot on the floor. The Beast had kept silent till now "I don't care who she is, I want her gone NOW!"

All the staff stopped, completely stunned by his words. Had he forgotten what the enchantress had said all those years ago? How could anyone who had been there have forgotten that horrid night? It had been shortly before Christmas that year, when the old woman had come to the castle door seeking shelter. The Prince was 15 at the time, and already full of anger and hatred that seemed to be consuming him more every day.

It had come as no surprise that the spoiled prince should refuse her entrance, but it had certainly not been expected for her to transform into a beautiful woman who could see the real darkness that lived within the young royal and had punished him as such. The servants knew the role they had played in only encouraging this darkness by having given in to his every request, making them nothing more than objects in the eyes of the prince. Welcoming love into his heart was the only way to break the spell and he had been given only till his 25th birthday to do it by.

Now there was little more than half a year left and it appeared that their master was insanely giving up, just as a girl had actually shown up. A few minutes no one said anything, and then the candleholder timidly spoke up "Um…master, um not to be rude, but have you noticed that our….visitor is a …girl." The Beast gave him a look so cold that it could have frozen fire. "I can SEE THAT LUMIRE!" He roared. "AND IF YOU WERE NOT SO STUPID YOU'D NOTICE SHE JUST FAINTED AT THE VERY SIGHT OF ME!"

While this was all going on the teapot, known as Mrs. Potts was carefully checking the young woman and had discovered the injury to her leg. As the Beast finished his ranting, she quickly cut in. "Actually sir, I believe she is merely worn out and she is injured as well."

The Beast had been about to continue degrading his servant, only now he stopped mouth hanging open. So she really had been attacked he realized, well of course she had, but still she had to be scared to death of him, so really this made no difference. Right?

He just stood there looking dumbstruck, everyone waiting to hear his orders "Well….then ….I don't know…" But he got no further as Mrs. Potts fixed him with a look that could have easily frightened an entire platoon. "She is hurt and needs help. And if you're going to try and fight me on this, I would advise you to quit while you're ahead. Now stop standing there gawking and kindly carry this poor dear to one of the bedrooms." The Beast looked down at his large hands and claws, and the thoughts of the damage they could do, swam through his head. Desperately he looked to Mrs. Potts for help in what seemed an impossible situation.

"But how…I could.." He was not at all sure how to explain his fear, but the wise woman already seemed to know what was on his mind. "Just be gentle and very careful dear." Holding in his breath and in one fast scoop he now held her in his arms. Her body was so light to lift, and her scent was very overwhelming. It was a mix of warm sunshine and cotton. He could feel the steady beating of her heart. It had been so long since he had actually touched another person and the need to keep her there was so strong and he could honestly feel himself fighting the urge too.

Quickly he carried her up the stairs and into one of the nearest rooms. Some of the objects had followed closely behind but Mrs. Potts was on the move herself to put an end to this and shew them away "Everyone back to work now." After laying the girl down on the bed, the Beast needed no convincing from anyone to vacant the room, and with a quick order to alert him when she had awaken he made fast to the west wing of the castle.

Mrs. Potts took charge of the scene and was helping prepare supplies to clean Belle's wound. She then caught sight of Cogsworth, who had followed along and now remained at the doorway, looking rather wounded himself. "Cogsworth are you all right there my Dear?" The teapot asked gently. The clock gave no reply, still merely watching, keeping his eyes locked on Belle as though reliving a moment from years ago, never forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10- Awakening

Chapter 10

It was the strangest dream she had ever had. She was in a large bed, with the softest blankets she had ever felt, and the canopy above her was clothed in satin curtains and seemed to reach the heavens. It was the largest room she had ever seen, enough to fit a whole house in, and such luxury. Polished wooden furniture stood against the walls and the marble floor was graced with thick carpets that appeared as soft as clouds.

She sat up in the bed; the sheets fell away revealing she was still in her old dress, and she also noticed her leg was now bandaged in a skillful way. This truly was a different sort of dream, as she went to stand, pain shot through her leg, and she had to drop back down. It was now she realized that this was not a dream. The room seemed to spin, as she remembered now, finding the castle, the wolves coming, and seeing the dark figure that Roland had told her about. It was actually true, this creature did exist.

It had spoken to her, asked her who she was, and what she was doing there. Was it her imagination or had that really happened? The most important question still remained of where was she now, where was the Beast at? She looked around her franticly as expecting to see him standing there, watching her. But she was alone.

Again moving to her feet, she slowly stood trying to keep balance and not put too much weight on her injured leg. She made it over to the window and gazed out at the landscape, now white with the early appearance of snow. She shook slightly at the thought of what this Beast creature might now do to her, but then again, if he had meant her harm, then why was she there now in this room, with her leg taken care of? Things were not making sense and she had nothing to do now but wait and see what would happen next.

In the west wing the Beast was gazing into the mirror and could clearly see Belle had woken and was exploring her room. Deeming her as now healthy enough for an interrogation he quickly made his way down the hall, causing one in his way to flee. That is everyone, aside from Mrs. Potts. She had seen his temper at its peak, both as a human, and now as a Beast, and she wasn't ever one to let it faze her. "Master, before you go in there, please have you considered that this girl…." He wiped around his face twisted in rage "Of course I have. Do you honestly think I haven't thought about only that, since the moment she first arrived? It's all I have thought about for the past 10 years! What kind of fool do you all take for me for?" not waiting for an answer he continued his way down the hall, leaving the frustrated teapot shook her head. "Then I think you might consider a gentler approach, your highness." She muttered to herself.

I know this is a really short chapter, but the ones coming up will be a lot longer, AND I am again adding 2 chapters at once :)


	11. Chapter 11-His Prisoner

Chapter 11

The Beast wasted no pleasantries in knocking politely on the bedroom door, but instead gave only a swish pound to signal his arrival there. Belle was seated back on the bed, tightly clutching the sheets beside her. "Come in." she called so quietly it was a surprise that he heard her at all, but she didn't have much time to think on that as the Beast barged into the room.

There he stood before her, much the same as the last time they had met. She could now see him a bit more clearly, and that he was only dressed in torn black pants and a purplish colored cloak. His torso was completely exposed and tightly firm with muscles. She tried to keep her eyes focused on his, which truly were a beautiful shade.

"Why did you come here?" the Beast demanded to know, His voice daring her to try and test his temper. Slowly Belle took a steady breath. "I was told…by… a man in the village that there was an enchanted castle in the woods. No one believed him, and I wanted to find out if…. he was really telling the truth." She had decided for now it would be unwise to mention about Roland's brother and keep things simple.

As it was she feared he would not believe her, and she fell silent as he snorted at her. "LIES! And now what?" the Beast asked, with a slight tone of mockery. "I suppose now it's back to the village and you'll be leading them all here to hunt me down like some kind of animal." Belle gasped at her, never had that thought crossed her mind. "NO, I would never do that. You have to believe me" her face pleading.

The Beast however would have none of it. "LAIR!" He shouted with enough force to shake the window panes. "You dare to lie to me!" Belle was too afraid to even try and speak, and only shook her head. "That's right" the Beast bellowed on "You won't dare to lie to me. And don't even think about trying to leave here." Belle suddenly found her voice. "What!? You can't just keep me here like this!" The Beasts temper was nearly at its breaking point, and he had to fight to keep control over his building rage.

"This was your choice, you chose to come here, you said so yourself!" he roared "and now you can stay here forever as my prisoner." Belle could hardly believe what she was hearing, and any sense of fear she had quickly disappeared "But that's not fair!"

That caught the Beast off guard and for a moment now it was he who could only stare at this young woman, who met his look with equal anger. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me about what is fair and what is not. You have no idea." With that he turned sharply to leave the room. Halfway through the doorway, he turned slightly "You will be joining me for dinner, and that is not a request!" with that he turned away again, slamming the door hard behind him.

Belle remained where she was on the bed, her eyes not moving from the door. She had somewhat expected the Beast to come storming back in, but after a few minutes she decided he had gone. Her mind was trying hard to wrap it's self around what had just taken place. The Beast was actually real, he was keeping her as a prisoner, and had….told her to join him for dinner? The last part was what really got her attention, and despite her fear she couldn't help but feel slightly amused at his nerve. Did he honestly think she was going to just go along with this and be ordered around? If that's the case, Belle thought to herself, than he is greatly mistaken.

So fixated on the issue at hand, Belle had not even given notice to the large wardrobe in the room, which had only just woken up and was watching her with interest. While she had only caught some of the conversation, she had a feeling that things had not gone in the master's favor. "You know" she began quietly "he really isn't so bad, once you really get to know him" Belle nearly fell off the bed as she franticly looked around her for the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

Glancing over towards where the wardrobe stood, she nearly fainted at the sight that a face was now clearly staring back at her. "You're alive?" she managed to squeak. While she knew that the old man's story at so far proved correct, it hadn't really crossed her mind that everything in this castle might actually be alive.

The wardrobe gave her a warm smile and she hobbled over to the b ed. "amazing isn't it, and might I add rather in impossible, but yes I am alive. My name is Madame la Grande Bouche, and It is my very good pleasure to meet you Miss…I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name?" Belle tried to quickly recover from her shock of talking to her wardrobe. "Oh, um, Belle, my name is Belle. And, um forgiving me for asking this but, how can you possibly be talking to me? How is any of this possible?"

Madame had known this question was coming, but also knew for the stake of the curse she could not relieve anything to this young woman. "I'm afraid I can't answer that, but please let me assure you that we servants are only here to attend to your every wish and need. You have nothing to be afraid of." Before Belle could say another word the door came flying open as a teacart raced into the room. The plump looking teapot sitting in the front also had a face and it wore a very concerned expression "Oh my dear." it spoke in voice that held a hint of British accent "I'm so sorry about the master's behavior. We haven't had any other visitors in many years and I'm afraid he may have forgotten his manners a bit."

Belle nodded her head "I suppose that is a good way to phrase it, although I'd say it was far more than a bit." The teapot had to agree with that. "Again I aploizgie for that, and perhaps you might like a cup of tea." Though she hardly had an appetite at the moment she couldn't say no to the sweet smell of the tea. After being filled small cute looking teacup came hopping over to her, it had a small crack around its rim, and Belle had little doubt that this cup was in some way this Teapots child.

As if to confirm her thoughts, the teacup grinned up at her. "Hi, I'm Chip, and that's my Mama" he said nodding towards the teapot, who had gone slightly red in the face. "Oh my dear I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Potts and yes this is my son Chip." Belle smiled to herself while taking a small sip of the sweet tea. "It's very nice to meet you all. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

It suddenly dawned what her original purpose in coming here had been, that she needed to find this clock that Roland had told him about. If in fact the two had been brothers, then she needed to inform him of what had become of his brother. But before she could ask, the Teapot had called for Chip to come join her back on the cart. "I'm so sorry to visit and run, my dear, but we have a lot to get done for dinner tonight. Please excuse us." Then suddenly the cart raced off as quickly as it had appeared.

Once again alone Belle noticed that the wardrobe seemed to be rather excited about something, and she soon found out what. "So shall we find something for you to wear for dinner? I haven't gotten to show off these gowns in so long." She whipped open her top doors, revealing several beautiful clothes of varying fabric and design. They were slightly dated though and Belle had honestly not seen such clothes since her youth. But they had been the high fashion at time. She gingerly ran her fingers a crossed the material, thinking how lovely her mother had looked wearing similar gowns to dinners…..wait ….DINNER?! What the wardrobe had been implying had suddenly become crystal clear.

Belle looked at the wardrobe with a clearly surprised expression. "You can't really think I would be joining him for dinner, after he threatened me and called me his prisoner? Would you honestly do it?"

The wardrobe paused before she answered, even though it was hardly a question that required much thought. Though she herself had also known the master since he was a child, his temper could still strike fear into her, and she knew that being a Beast all these years had only fueled his anger to an extreme level. "No." she finally admitted. "I suppose not."


	12. Chapter 12-A Request Denied

Chapter 12

Down in the kitchens the staff was in a bit of an uproar. They had not had an actual dinner to prepare and serve since before the curse, and it was rather exciting to be back in action so to speak. They had spent the last several hours getting very prefect, determined to impress this young guest of theirs. Cogsworth had been sent to bring her down, and the Beast was pacing back and forth as though in a trance. He was known to do this often when nervous or frustrated, and it was pretty clear to Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere who watched him from the mantle with he was currently feeling "Master please don't get all worked up, just try to relax and…."

It was not the right choice of words, not by a long shot. "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX, COULD YOU RELAX?" The Beast shouted casting a menacing look. "This is completely pointless, She is so….beautiful, how can anyone think she would learn to love…this!" he gestured to himself. It was a very real truth, they had to agree, he really did make a fair point, but then again this was they the first and quite likely the only shot they would ever get to be human again.

Mrs. Potts tried to ease his tension a bit by speaking as she might to a temperamental child "Sire, I understand this will not be easy, but you can do this. Just please try and act a little like a gentleman and make a good effort to be polite." The Beast having heard this all before had to roll his eyes in disgust, who were they all trying to kid?

It was then that the door to the room opened and everyone's eyes went wide as someone entered and….it was Cogsworth and no one else. No one dared to speak, as the Beast glared his teeth in obvious irritation "So where is the girl? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HER DOWN WERE YOU NOT?" The frightened clock could only manage a tiny nod. "THEN WHERE IS SHE!?" The Beast demanded teeth still clenched tight.

Finally Cogsworth managed to squeak out "ummmmm, the young lady….is um….not coming." There was a fast movement that happened to fast for anyone to even realize that the Beast had left the room. He had burst out through the doors with such speed he didn't even make a sound. The three objects looked at each other in dismay; they knew fully well what would happen now. The same that happened anytime someone dared go against the master's commands. Lumerie shook his head sadly looking to his friends. "Well I suppose we should tell the others to just start cleaning up."

The Beast had continued his storming romp up the stairs and was now closing in on the bedroom door. This time he didn't even bother to knock and simply kicked the door open. Belle was where he had left her, still sitting on the bed, almost as though she had been waiting for him. Madame la Grande bouche was back against the wall, looked very shaken and pale. Had she not been so large she would have gladly hidden away for the time.

But the Beast paid her no mind; it was the girl who had his complete attention. There was so much contained rage in his voice that he was visibly shaking from it. "Did I or did I not tell you to join me for dinner." Belle look at him calmly and quietly replied "Oh you did, I'm just politely refusing your request." The Beast let out a low growl, which appeared to have no affect on her what so ever. If anything she seemed almost humored by this power struggle that was taking place. "What did you just say?" he asked in a strain tone.

"I'm not going, and that is the end of this discussion." That was the last straw. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT?!" The Beast roared. Belle again showed no fear for his temper. "You maybe the master of this castle, but you are not MY master and I will not be taking orders from you." The Beast having never been spoken to this way had no idea how to even begin to respond to her. In the end it hardly mattered as the Beast side of him was taking over now and he lost his temper completely. "FINE, THEN YOU CAN JUST GO AHEAD AND ROT IN THIS ROOM." Belle tossed back her hair, "If you'll leave me alone then that sounds perfectly fine to me."

Slamming the door shut behind him, the Beast left the room and stormed down the hall to the west wing. The wardrobe glanced over at Belle who hardly seemed shaken by the Beasts threats and in fact she had lain back down on the bed in a relaxing like style.

For quite possibly the first time in her life, Madame la Grande bouche was left speechless, by the scene she had observed. Belle on the other hand remained as she was, looking rather pleased with herself. It was not a welcome sight to the wardrobe as; this was doing nothing towards the breaking of the spell and feeling she had to try some form of action, Madame decided to test the waters a little. " I really hope you might try and give him a …chance. He's just always had a very hard time with that temper of his and …." Her trailed off, she already knew this ship was bound to sink before she even got started.

Belle on the other hand merely shrugged and continued to gaze up at the curtain canopy. That feeling of inner strength and pride that she had gained when leaving the village was blossoming with in her again, and it was not going to allow her to be talked down to or treated with disrespect by anyone. She could try and push her around, but she would not be broken again the way the villagers had done before.

"If he thinks that growling, and roaring like some type of monster is going to get him his way in anything, I can tell you for a fact that it won't do him any good. All he seems to care about is what he wants and has no regard for the feelings of others. I already know too many others who are just like him. When I lost both my parents, no one in that village cared. If anything they treated me as an intruder on their lives and no amount of screaming, or crying or tantrum throwing on my part could change that. So if he is really going to throw a fit about me refusing to dine with me, then he can just go right ahead, but I promise you that he will get no pity from me, not now or ever." With that she pulled the covers over her head, and vanished from sight, once again leaving the wardrobe with nothing to say.

Unknown to her the Beast had witness the entire exchange in his mirror, and her words felt like a slap across his face. Quietly he placed the mirror back on the table next to the glowing enchanted rose. He knew only too well the pain of losing one's parents, to both illness, and what could only be called abandonment. How could he have not realized the pitifulness of his actions in the face of this girl who had clearly dealt with her own share of hardships?

Well, that wasn't to say that being under this horrid curse for years hadn't been a struggle it still remained that it was the result of his own actions. While this girl, frustrating and stubborn as she was, had done nothing to deserve what life had dealt her, "What kind of monster am I?" his mind questioned again and again. The very thought that this girl might fall in love with him seemed now like nothing more than a cruel joke. How could anyone love him, when he could find no reason to love himself? Looking upward at the rose he watched in horror as another petal fell.


	13. Chapter 13-Meeting with the Master

Chapter 13

For the next few days, things were rather quiet around the castle. The Beast remained isolated in his room and Belle did the same in her own. Although in truth being confined to her room was done more out of necessity rather than as punishment. The injury to her leg prevented her from roaming any farther than the room itself, so this gave her a good chance to allow it to heal. It was a peculiar thing, how she had once longed to stay away from the world, while in the village, and here, with no choice in leaving she had never felt a great need to roam.

The words of her mother, there are something's you never will truly miss until they are gone, was ringing clear, and now she knew just how right she had been. If I could go back, I would have never tried to hide, I would never have taken that freedom to leave for granted. All that wasted time, haunted her.

However this confinement did come as a blessing in disguise as she was hardly deprived of attention, many of the castles staff came by to visit on an almost hourly basis.

Among them there was Lumiere, a dashingly charming candelabra and his current love interest Babette a pretty feather duster. They were certainly a very romantic couple, but it was a dangerous mix between them, and Babette had many feathers that appeared singed to prove it. The footstool, who behaved more like a hyper puppy was always happy to provide her with warm cuddles, and Chip along with several of his teacup siblings would keep her entertained for hours with their games and funny tricks.

Her most interesting visitor had been the reappearance of the wooden mantle clock that she had learned was named Cogsworth. He would only pop in periodically to see if she was in need of anything and no sooner would she say "No thank you" and then he would be gone, moving with the speed of a rabbit making his escape back to the kitchen or wherever it was he spent his time. She had strange feeling about him and the notion that he was hiding something. She could tell he was uneasy being in her presence and often gave the impression of avoiding her.

Belle was most interested to learn if this could in fact be Roland's brother, as it would completely prove the theory that everyone here had at one time been human. While the idea still struck her as quite ridicules, she had to agree that believing they had always been in their current state was far more so. The main problem remained that Roland had never once told her his brother's name, and she had never thought to ask. The only knowledge she had been provided was that a clock had spoken with his voice, meaning that the only way to know for sure would be to ask him directly. Still she remembered what Madame la Grande Bouche's answer had been when she had first questioned things.

Also due to this clocks particular mannerism, this would not make this task any more easily done, so for the time being she had decided to withhold her questions and approach the matter at a later time perhaps, when she and Cogsworth might be able to speak in private.

As far as her being forbidden any food, often Mrs. Potts would stop by, and regardless of the Beasts orders that she just starve, she would provide her with several small meals throughout the day.

Whether or not the Beast was aware of this or not, no one really bothered to ask. Actually most of the staff had felt a great sense of satisfaction upon hearing that the master had been cut down to size by this simple peasant girl who refused to be bullied by his temper. For so long they had resisted the urge to give him the tongue lashing he needed, and now this wonderful girl had stepped up and taken matters into her own hands. While they knew it was hardly an aim towards breaking the spell it did well to perk up their spirits.

While things could have simply carried on in this manner, it soon became clear to the staff that was closest to him that the Beast had simply given up and stopped caring. They had never seen him in such a low state of mind, even in the earliest days of the curse being placed. The time had come for an intervention of sorts. And it had been decided that Mrs. Potts was just the teapot for the task.

She headed into the west wing, and found him in a sort of slumped position over the table that held the rose. He was just staring at the rose, his face void of any emotion and his entire being was in a deep state of depression, it was hard to see.

"Sir" She began in a firm yet gentle tone that he was only too familiar with. "I really think you should try and talk with her again. Giving up like this is not the answer and it's not being fair to you or anyone else for that matter. The breaking of this spell lies more on your actions than it does the young lady's, so it's up to you to make the first move."

The Beast didn't answer, but Mrs. Potts knew her point had been made. She also knew as did he, that having to put any amount effort, however small into something was a complete unknown for him. Never once in his life had he had to work towards or even really had to go so far as to ask for anything. There had never been the need for such actions when as a prince; everything had simply been given to him.

It hadn't been meant to be an undoing of his once kind nature as a child, but more like a way to distract him from the loss of his mother and neglectful nature of his father. Mrs. Potts had wanted so much to provide the young prince with a mothers love and let him know that he wasn't alone. But she could never really replace the mother he had loved for 12 years.

Yet now wasn't the time to regret actions of the past, and The Beast knew that only the future was what really mattered. And it was all in his hands now

* * *

Author notes: I hope everyone is liking the story so far. There is a bit more to the Beasts backstory that will be discussed later on. So what is the Beast going to do to try and win Belle's affection, and how will this up coming interaction between them pan out, as far as him not losing his temper again. More coming soon :)


	14. Chapter 14-Free to Roam

Chapter 14

As the days had passed Belle had made two different realizations, and both of which concerned the Beast. The first being; that despite his appearance, and uncontrollable temper, she had a strong feeling that he wasn't intent on harming her in any way.

While she knew that might be taking a gamble, the fact still remained that if his intention was ever to take her life, why he had not done so already. She had come here injured and helpless, and yet he had not… The thought of what he could have done was hardly worth mentioning, but it did prove he had a side to him that wasn't just animal instinct. As far as threating her with staying in that room to starve,. It all seemed more like an empty and unmeant threat.

The second realization was a little more peculiar and somewhat disturbing. She had this crazy feeling that someone was always watching her. True there were living objects all around her, but this feeling seemed to be coming from the very walls of the castle. Even at night when all else were asleep and it was quiet, she would often awake to that feeling at she was being observed. At first she had deemed this as an unwelcome presence, but as time had gone by she came to view it more as a protection, of having the knowledge she was always safe.

At this point her injury had healed, and she could easily get around. But with nowhere to go the happiness of this was dimmed greatly. She had not had any visits from the servants today, although by now she had come to consider them friends and she had almost given up on ever having further interaction with the Beast, so to pass the current day she had settled down with one of the books she had brought with her. She was so entranced with the story, in spite of its familiar words, that when a slight knock come on her door, she jumped a bit.

She waited a moment for her visitor to announce themselves, as the staff always did, but this time she heard nothing from the opposite side. Growing with interest she put her book down and called out "Come in please." When it was the Beast who entered she gasped under her breath, before getting out "Hello, this is quite a surprise." It was really more than a surprise, but he didn't look like he had come to strike up an argument with her.

For the first time since meeting him, the Beast seemed to be struggling for his words, so Belle tried to assist. "Is there something that you wanted?" The Beast snapped suddenly back to attention. "Um yes, I wanted to tell you that since the castle is your um, home now, you can go anywhere you like." Pausing he realized that was not completely the truth, as he did not want her anywhere near the west wing of the castle. That was his personal space and he could not risk her discovering the rose. "Except for the west wing of the castle, that is completely forbidden." He quickly added.

Now this was interesting, Belle thought. Just what was in this west wing that was so important to him? She had a feeling it had something to do with the prince who possibly had once lived there, but decided to keep these thoughts to herself, and simply agreed "That sounds all right. Am I'm permitted to go outside"

That seemed a rather strange request to the Beast, he honestly didn't think she would actually want to go out, with the snow, but this girl was truly unlike any he had even known and if she really desired to be outdoors, and then so be it. "Yes, but you must not leave the castle grounds." Belle again agreed to this arrangement and the silence resumed between them, feeling equally strange for both parties. Unable to take her eyes staring at him any longer, the Beast made his move to escape. "Um that is all." He started to move down the hall, but Belle stepped out of the door, calling after him. "Wait a minute!" The Beast turned slowly on the spot.

She couldn't honestly be trying to question his restrictions, he could already feel his temper trying to spring to life. "Yes?" his tone coming out with a threatening edge to it. "I thought you might like to know my name, it's Belle."

Caught off guard the Beast felt a bit odd at never having once asked her name. From where she stood, Belle could just hear his reply "that's means… beauty." How he knew that she couldn't be sure. "Yes that's right. And what is yours?"

She watched the Beast hesitate in an uncomfortable form. It seemed as though he was thinking hard, as though he couldn't recall what his name might be. She had no idea how correct her thought was. It had been years since he had gone by a human name, the name his mother had given him and now after all this time, his mind had gone blank and he sadly realized he couldn't remember.

Knowing he had to say something, he muttered "Just… Beast."

Belle nearly blurted out with that wasn't really a name, but caught herself just in time. "All right…ummm."As she had him now somewhat willing to talk she was hoping to learn anything she could about him. "So how old are you?" What on earth she thought, is that really the best I could come up with. Regardless the Beast just wanted to end this conservation and replied back with "24 years."

There was her answer, and she didn't know what she had been expecting. "Oh...that is nice, um I'm 22." The silence was announcing itself with a vengeance. She hoped he might ask her something now, but it was not to be and giving her a quick nod, he withdrew to his chambers, with Belle watching him go.

* * *

Author notes: got to love those awkward moments of relationships. :) For anyone wondering, when Belle is having the sense of being somehow watched, yes that is when the Beast is watching her in the mirror. So now Belle has been given a little more room to roam, and hopefully she will soon learn more about the castle's history and the Beast's as well :)


	15. Chapter 15-Calling in the Distance

Chapter 15.

Now being free to roam the castle had opened new doors for Belle, in more than one way. She was now able to meet with other members of the house hold, which she had enjoyed as much as them. The kitchen was an exciting place where there was always something going on, not to mention one could always find something delicious to snack on. Since the dinner fiasco, the stove and the rest of kitchen ware delighted to have the chance to whip up new desserts, of all kinds for her to try.

She found she was fascinated by the care and dedication on behalf of the staff in tending to the many tasks of the castles up keeping. They hardly let their limitations prevent them from accomplishing what needed to be done and she admired them greatly for this.

With this new found freedom, now also came the change to go back outside and even with the vast amount of snow, it was so refreshing to be outside the stone walls to roam. Belle had often gone out to the stable where Philippe had become rather well adjusted to his new quarters and at times was reluctant to leave them for a stroll a crossed the grounds.

The most interesting place they had gone on such a walk was returning to the front gate entrance of the castle. This was due to that despite the Beast's command that she remain there forever, there was nothing preventing her from simply walking out those gates. She had tested this boundary and even gone so far as to step outside and yet nothing had happened. No guards had coming running, no traps gone off, and not even an appearance from the Beast himself. She knew this was hardly the normal treatment of a person being held captive, and wondered about this.

There was so much to wonder about in this place, and some questions were more complicated than others. Despite her burning need of curiosity she had chosen, for the time being, to reframe from any questions regarding there ever having been at any time a prince present in the castle. Somehow she found herself believing that all her questions would be answered in time and for now to just focus on the current situation and not get ahead of herself.

Sitting there now atop Philippe, looking through the iron bars, she could see the snow covering the rocks and trees, making it all unrecognizable. Even the sky was silent, for the birds were all in hiding from the cold.

Concluding this venture they had returned to the stable and after giving Philippe a wipe down and apples for snack, Belle headed inside to the warmth of the castle. She was intent on returning to her own chambers when she heard a small sound, almost like a musical tone. It was a strange and entrancing sound, something she had never heard in the castle before. She paused in climbing the stairs to look around her, trying to determine its source. Again it came, and she could just make it out, calling to her from some distant place. Why was no one else hearing this, was it just taking place in her head?

She headed away from the stairs and started down a hallway that stood lined with many suits of armor. They remained as they were, standing in frozen guard, but gave the impression of watching her as she passed by. She had come to another large stairway, lined with crushed velvet carpet from top to bottom. It was here that the sound vanished. Patiently she stayed still and waited. Then it returned; only now it sounded less musical and more like someone pleading softly, calling out.

Her mind thought back to an incident that had occurred earlier that day in the kitchen, when a game of tag among the teacups had resulted in several falling off the counter, landing bottoms up and not being able to right themselves without assistance. Could that be the case now, could someone, or more like something, be calling out for help? Perhaps an object that was trapped somewhere up there at the top of these stairs, just waiting for someone to come find them. She could leave them like that.

Following it's echoing call she hurried up the stairs which led to a hallway, only partly lit by candles. It was light enough to make out the wreckage of broken glass, split apart furniture and shredded pieces of cloth. She felt sick to her stomach at this sight of destruction, which she guessed was the ending result of the Beasts temper. This was also joined by a feeling of dreed of what peril this poor object was in. What if it's situation was not the result of an accident after all, but instead something far more sinister. Had it fallen a helpless victim to the beasts rage, had she misjudged him so greatly that she had not realized the full strength of his temper. Could he have honestly lashed out and caused harm to another, and if he could lay harm on a simple object, could he do the same to her now?

Stepping carefully she quietly called out "is anyone there, can you hear me?" so as not to impose more fear upon them. Getting no answer, she came to the end of the hall, and stared at a large set of polished wood doors, each bearing jagged claw marks cutting deep into the frames from nearly every angle. A hint of fear came as she knew she had found the forbidden location of the west wing. Her mind now pulled her in the opposite direction, ordering her to leave this place at once. Heaven knows what could be waiting in there, the beast could be just waiting to pounce, and...okay that might be taking it a bit far, still there could be any number of dangers.

But as always her heart bore an opinion of her own and it demanded that she follow through with her task. The mind would not be ignored and while it now screamed at her to just go, the rest of her did not give in to its demands. Rather anxiously she pulled open the door, stepping inside a room that shocked her right to the core...

* * *

Author notes: I've been waiting to do a cliffhanger for so long and I know this is a short chapter too, but my son's birthday (#4) party is coming up and time is a little tight, but I will be updating very soon, and a very BIG thank you to all of my wonderful readers :) you guys are the BEST!


	16. Chapter 16-The West Wing

Chapter 16

The room was like a tomb, void of any light and the very air she breathed tasted stale. She had a deep sense of this room, having once been filled with life, only now it seemed dead and spoke of hopelessness. The chaos of the hallway paled in comparison to the ghastly mass of ruins that lay before her. She wanted to leave, run far away from this room as possible, but then again the sound made its presence known, louder and clearer than before, coming from deeper in the vast room. Peering ahead she could just make out a faint glimmer of light, fighting against the possession of the dark. She kept her eyes glued to that light, not looking around her at the remains of a broken life that lined the way.

Walking a straight path to where the sound and the glow awaited her. It was there on a marble table that she discovered what had been calling her all this time. Hovering there beneath a glass bell jar, was a rose, nothing more than a more. It was actually floating, surrounded by a pink gaze. She could still hear it, calling out, and she was caught by its mesmerizing aura. "What is this?" she whispered to herself, making no move to touch it, yet unable to break its hold on her.

She never saw the Beast moving in silently from behind her. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, turning her to face him, freeing her mind from its dream like state. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he roar loudly enough to be heard in the forest. Belle had tensed at his touch and pulled away from his bonding grip. "I thought … I heard someone calling out, and I was coming to help th…" but the Beast would not let her finish explaining. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!"

His human side, grabbed for his attention, willing him to stay in control of his mounting temper. But he was failing fast and giving in to his powerful rage that wanted to lash out at this intruder, punish her for disobeying his given command. With every ounce of will power, he managed to direct his fist away from her and on to a chest of drawers smashing it hard. He had to get her away from him, away from his rose. Grabbing her again, this time by the arm, he began to pull her from the room.

Belle fought to keep her footing as he dragged her towards the door. Knocking the doors apart, he then all but threw her out into the hall, shouting loudly. "GET OUT AND IF YOU DARE DISOBEY ME AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!" As he released her arm, she stumbled forward, snagging her dress on the leg of a broken chair, which caused her to hit the floor hard, just missing a pile of broken glass.

She let out a cry of surprise and pain as she landed on her hands and knees. It was a sharp sound that pierced the Beasts heart like an arrow. Belle peered up at him and her face was not fearful as he imagined it would be, instead she looked like her very spirit had been smashed, as the chest had been only moments before. After a moment she spoke in a voice fueled by disbelief and confusion. "I wasn't trying to hurt anything! Why are you keeping me here if you hate me so much? Just let me leave, and I'll be out of your life forever."

The Beast stopped for moment, realizing himself, and taking in her words. Slowly he backed away feeling worse than he ever had in his life. Belle watched him, waiting for an answer. Finally he said softly. "I don't." Belle rose to her feet, not sure if she should run now while she had a chance or stay. "What do you mean you don't?" "I don't hate you." He said in a voice so gentle it was hardly recognizable as his own. "And I don't want you to leave, I mean…It just been so long and I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be so angry all the time. But I hate how things are, who I…what I am. I'm nothing but a monster."

He turned away from her, embarrassed to have revealed so much of himself. However she was the first one to not back down from his temper, and after all these long years, he had never trusted anyone to be told this, one else that that is until now. He only prayed she won't confirm his opinion of himself and take this chance to beat him down further.

Unknown to the Beast, a wave of great sadness had come over Belle as she looked at this pitiful being. Never had she encountered someone who thought so poorly of himself, enough to think of himself as a monster. Truthfully she hadn't thought that his appearance, though it was intimidating, would bring him to a state of such self-hatred. She could see now a side of him that had been hidden so deeply under all that animal roughness, a part of him that longed for …for what she couldn't be sure.

"You are not a monster." She spoke truthfully, hoping with all her might that he would believe her. "I don't know what happened to you, and I won't pretend to have any idea, but I will tell you that you are not a monster." The Beast looked back at her, hardly able to take in all that she was saying. Belle took a small step towards him, "I know what it's like to feel angry too, and it's ok to be." She hesitated as she knew they were digging into personal matters now and she wasn't sure how far she should tread. "But you can't let it control your life, no matter how bad things are."

The Beast looked at her, completely not expecting this from her, "Please." She said in a soothing voice. "If you would allow me, I could help you." The Beast knew there was no chance of her ever falling in love with him, not after how he had treated her. As that was needed to break the spell, there was hardly much else that could be done for him. "There's nothing you can do." He spoke matter of factly, but Belle refused to simply give up.

"There must be something I can do." The Beast was thinking fast, desperate to try anything to buy some time. But first he had to try and prove he could be better. "There is one thing, would you please stay here till the spring." After being told she had to stay forever, this was an unseen move from him, and Belle had to question it. "But….I thought you said I could never leave, why ….." The Beast stopped her "That was wrong of me, I had no excuse for doing that. You are not my prisoner and you never should have been. But please hear me out and at least stay for now, the winters are very dangerous and those wolves can be merciless with anyone."

He lowered his eyes "I …I don't want to see you get hurt." It was a strange realization, that he could still care for someone other than himself, and he had really meant what he said. Belle gave him a small smile and nodded. "All right, I'll stay till spring."

Author note: What can I say, I couldn't wait to reveal on that cliff hanger :) Don't anyone worry there will be plenty more to follow


	17. Chapter 17-Lessons to Learn

Chapter 17

The following morning, Belle was awaiting the Beasts arrival in the dining hall, as he would be joining her for breakfast. She still wasn't entirely certain what her aim here was, and while she wanted nothing more than to learn the mystery of this castle, she could hardly expect to ask the Beast who he was. Using past experience as a guide she knew proceeding without caution would only provoke his temper and do more damage than good.

To gain any ground she would first need to gain his trust, and then hopefully answers would follow. There was at least one thing she was sure of, that Roland despite his well-meaning intentions had been very much mistaken in his initial judgment of the Beast. It had been an honorable thing to try and warn others, but she knew how greatly tragic the results could have been She could hardly blame him for reacting with fear, as she had done so herself, but what might have happened if perhaps he had stayed.

Her thoughts distracted her as the Beast made his entrance into the room, looking so lost that one might have thought he had never been in this room before. The servant's all stopped for a moment to watch him, not entirely sure what the master was doing here as he had not taken a meal outside of his chambers since heaven knows when, but they did well to hide their questioning looks.

It was curious to the staff that the Beast would have agreed to this, being that since the transformation; table manners had not been one of his stronger qualities. It was not entirely his fault that his large paws were hard to control and he had been rendered rather clumsy at tasks that would normally not require must skill.

They all knew the situation now wouldn't have been any different than dinner the first night would have gone. Only now the Beast seemed to be growing ever more aware of how Belle viewed him, and taking her opinions to heart. Still there he was, and Belle was now waiting for him at the table. There was nothing left to do but take a seat and get this over with.

Looking at all the silverware laid out made reality hit harder. The menu that morning consisted of porridge which he knew would require a spoon, and a lot of concentration. Watching Belles delicate hands maneuver the spoon, using it to stir in sugar, and scoop up some porridge. How on earth was she able to do that so easily? The Beast looked to his own bowl and spoon, and while he wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor, he instead grunted and tried to copy Belles simple movements, realizing within seconds that this would not be working out in his favor.

He was already a mess without getting even one bite in, and his attempt had not gone missed by Belle. Now she knew what had caused his reluctance to dine with her, although he himself had requested her presence the first night of her stay.

The Beast was not oblivious to everyone's eyes on him, looking at the disaster he had created without even trying. Like salt on an open wound he could also hear the multitude of giggles coming from the teacups, who were now facing a stern scolding from Mrs. Potts. He could take no more of this foolishness and stood up to leave the table. Belle had fully witnessed all of this, and she shows no indication of being at all humored at the Beast's expense.

From the first moment she had a feeling he might try and retreat back to the shelter of the west wing, she was not about to let him go so easily, not if there was some way for her to help him avoid it. "Where are you going?" she asked in a questioning way, 'I thought we were going to have breakfast together."

The Beast looked at her dumbly, and pointed down to the mess of food over the table, wasn't it obvious to her. "I can't do it! I can't….use a spoon, fork or anything. I'm too much of an… animal for this." He didn't sound angry, more like defeated, as though he had really hoped to prove himself wrong and show Belle he could be more human-like. He muttered softly "And…I don't like being stared at."

Belle would not be faltered, and thankfully all those years of assisting her father with his inventions had rewarded her with a great amount of patience. She looked up at him, but with an expression that he recognized as one that gave no harsh judgments. "Please stay and I will help you. I promise No one is going to stare or laugh at you, no matter what. I give you my word." With that she stole a look at the servants who quickly straightened up.

The Beast hadn't a clue how Belle could think there was any way for him to do what had proven physically impossible many time, but if this is what it would take to gain her affection, then he was at least going to try again. It was obvious to Belle that it would take much time and practice for the Beast to learn how to use utensils on his own, much more than just that morning would allow for. That being the case, she instead devised a different method, which would require no need for spoons. Setting her own aside she picked up the bowl with both hands and raised it to her mouth, making it more like a large cup to drink from. The Beast caught on to her idea, and feeling greatly relieved picked up his own bowl to join her in a toast.

Of course he realized, it was so simple and could be easily done even with his large paws. It was a thrilling feeling to eat from a bowl, just the same as she could. It no longer mattered if he could use the silverware right now or not, the important thing was he could at least do this and it gave him back a little bit of that pride he had given up. Belle had proudly smiled her approval at his progress and they completed breakfast on a happy note.

This signaled the start of many such lessons which they would continue on for the next several days during which Belle helped him learn a better way to control his silverware and be able to use it properly. It wasn't any easy goal, and both lost their temper more than once. Still By the following week the Beast had mastered use of all table ware and realizing he had been wrong about Belle and her notion to help.

With this victory others would also soon join in, many at his own beckoning. One in particular was adding a shirt to his daily attire. This again began as a challenge, but with patience, reassurance and a very helpful sewing staff the Beast was soon wearing a multitude of perfectly sized shirt and pants without the added accessory of rips or tears in the cloth. This brought about a new side of the Beast, one that no one in the castle had ever expected to see emerge. It was a quiet, almost gentler side in which he did not fly into a rage over just anything or lash out violently, when he did get upset he would instead take to his room till he could be calmer.

Belle was finding herself far more comfortable in being around the Beast, and actually enjoying his company. Still she did hold some value for time to herself, which normally consisted of outdoor strolls. The November month was nearly gone and the snow fall would soon be increasing, so this would probably be the last few times she would get to be out in the open air till the spring. She had often seen the Beast watching her form his balcony and wondered why he never came outdoors as well, or at least during the day time hours.

She had on more than one occasion discovered large tracks in the snow that she had not observed there the day before. Why on earth he would be outside at night was puzzling, but she let it go. Then one morning in the early days of December she had decided to give the few lingering birds a last treat before winter. The Beast had noticed her headed out with the seed bag and was unable to revoke the urge to follow after her. He managed to keep out of sight as she made her down to the small maze of gardens that ran along side the castle. He had rarely gone there in times before or after the curse. Standing hidden behind a tree he could plainly see her spreading some seed over the snow covered grounds.

Then holding her hand out with some seeds, she froze, not moving for several minutes. The Beast was growing concerned that something might be wrong when he watched in amazement as a small group of birds came down form the trees, 2 of which perched on her hand nibbling the seed hungrily. The Beast ducked back behind the tree, in complete awe of this girl, who was so calm and gentle that even the birds liked her.

Coming back out slightly he found that Belle had vanished leaving no trace to be found. For a moment panic set in on him that she was truly gone and he moved out further to search for her. Suddenly something very cold and wet made contact with his face, turning everything eyes. He franticly wiped at his face, and discovered he was holding the remains of a snowball, and there was a slightly sound of giggling from somewhere nearby to him.

Once he had cleared the rest of the snow from his eyed he could now see Belle standing there, with a guilty but very cheeky grin on her face. The Beast wasn't amused at this "What did you do that for?" Belle flashed a innocent look "Me? What do you mean by sneaking around and following me like that." The Beast knew he was caught. "I…uh, how did you get the birds to do that?" He reasoned there was no harm in trying to change the subject, and it paid off.

"Oh you saw that, here I'll show you." She gestured for him to come over and shyly he did. She carefully poured some seed into his out stretched palms and instructed him on how to remain perfectly still and wait. He had more than a few doubts that this could work, and the birds would probably never come near such a monstrous creature as him. Belle had returned to her own frozen stance and they stayed that way, hardly even breathing.

Then a little blue bird appeared on the ground, pecking at the snow and gazed up, tilting its head sideways at these funny looking statues. Before the Beast could even blink the tiny bird had perched on his paw and pecked wildly at the snack. Trying to not move too much, He smiled at Belle in awe. This helpless little being was showing nothing in the way of fear towards him. The world had suddenly become a brighter, less demeaning place, and the trees seem to come alive now with the many calls of other bird's eager to joy in having a treat. They floated down on the winds landed to eat their fill. It was an afternoon that ended much too soon for both.


	18. Chapter 18-Poetry and Family

Chapter  18

It had been a thrilling day, but belle was still finding herself seeking some solitude in the company of her books. It was very kind of the staff whom upon first taking Philippe in, had been thought in bringing her bag to her room. Had her books been lost to the woods, she would have been devastated. It was after the evening meal, and night had settled on the castle, however for Belle the day was still incomplete. Holding her mother's poetry close to her, she entered into the parlor. She could hear several members of the staff, still bustling around in the kitchen, their voices all coming together in a buzz like sound that would have confused many a honey bee.

Now feeling overly ready to begin she curled up by the fire opening her delicate book and skimmed a few pages, letting the words fill her with memories. From the time she was a very young child she had fallen asleep as her mother read the words that played like a song. As she had grown older, they had then often spent the time before bed, reading some aloud taking turning and bringing smiles to her father's face. It had never felt the same to read them now, hearing them spoken only in hear mind, while the air remained in silence.

Had she been back in the cottage she wouldn't have felt completely comfortable with doing this, but her time here, in this castle, had continued to expand on her boldness and taking pride in who she was. These poems were nothing to keep locked up in the crush of the surrounding quiet. They deserved to be spoken with voice and meaning once again. Without caring who hear her, or thinking about anything else for that matter she began speaking aloud, quietly at first and then a bit louder.

**"The tree was bright as it proudly did sway; its leaves were alive with glossy green**

**It was always more better for all this way, nothing to destroy this precious scene"**

It was easy enough to do from memory, and she felt a feeling of exhilaration building within her, and she closed her eyes, drinking in the words as they flowed on and continued

**"Nights were calm, always quite pleasant; the tree had grown to the touch the daring sky**

**This was perfect, for this was the new, forgiving present, whom couldn't reach the winds blown by"**

She was half way through, when the beast caught hint of her voice, and while he really wasn't sure why she would be speaking this strange song instead of singing, it gave off a sound so captivating; he could not resist stealing a glance of her. She was looking away from the door and didn't realize he had joined her till his own voice caught her off guard. "Belle, what is that? A song?" She stopped, blushing, and turned to him, seeing his puzzled expression, also partly embarrassed "I didn't …mean to interrupt, but I thought…don't you…sing a song, not speak it?"

It was a humorous question but she knew he must have never heard a poem or at least been familiar with one. "It's simile to a song, it's called a poem. This book is full of poetry." The Beast eyed the bounded pages and a spark of interest began to grow. "Can you read some more?" Belle would never have guessed that the beast would enjoy being read to, let alone poetry, but it had been ages since she had a willing audience and was pleased to welcome his company. "That would be nice, please sit down."

They both sat there, taking in one poem at a time, letting the words flow over them. Belle then chose one particular poem to close with.

**"I lay there and I heard thy song, turned to window near, saw thy star on high night sky**

**Lying then hidden behind clouds, It then disappeared like thy dreams, Dreaming brings thy love**

**Come sleep through thy dark night; pay no mind to cold night air**

** Still hear thy song, ringing tones I love to hear, come see thy star**

**Leaving with thy dreams, hidden behind that cloud"**

Belle fell silent after finishing and carefully marked the page in the book for them to continue later. The Beast had been so captivated that he looked like his mind was still following that star among the clouds, seeing it all happen as the words said. "I never knew words could create something that beautiful." He said, staring into the fire.

Belle ran her finger over the books binding, thinking back to the last time she had read this book aloud with her mother and how simple things had been back then. "I'm very glad you enjoyed it. This book once belonged to my mother, she loved all the poems, but that one was always her favorite. She is the one who really taught me to love what books can do." The Beast didn't stop watching the fire "My…mother ….she used to read to me every night." He spoke in a distant sounding tone, speaking more to himself.

Belle couldn't stop from feeling surprised by this. "You…you had a family?" She felt a bit uncomfortable asking such a question, but was hoping he might just open up to her, and provide her with some small hint to his past. The Beast didn't answer right away, aside from giving a small nod "I did once, a long time ago. My mother died from a fever when I was 12, and my father…he wasn't really there much…I think he died a few years ago." Strangely the way he said the last part, gave the impression that he was greatly unsure. Still Belle saw now direct need to address this, and instead take this all as insight into where some of the Beast's anger came from. She was now even more thankful for the years she had been able to spend with her parents and to have been so blessed with their love.

"I lost both my parents as well, almost 2 years ago. My mother became sick when we were passing through a village on our way to show my father's invention at a fair and after she died, we just stayed put. My father never stopped blaming himself and then the fever returned and this time it took him away." Hardness started to form in her voice as she recalled the villagers and all that additional pain they had put on her shoulders. "I was carrying on my own life, alone, so I remained in that village, spending nearly all my time hidden away with my books. The villagers themselves had never accepted me or my father, so it really wasn't a hard place to leave behind; I just had to find the courage to go and then I came here."

While the Beast had overheard her telling some of this to the wardrobe that night, he had never imagined she had gone through anything this bad. There was also something of the way she spoke of it now, with a hint of anger, but there was also acceptance. She had confronted her demons and come out with her head held high.

"And here I act as though my life is nothing but misery." He pondered is now as he had never thought there could be others who had been dealt a hard life besides him. Belle gave him the small smile that made his pulse quicken. "I don't want to be viewed for my past, it's really just a part of who I am now. I don't want to let sorrow take over my life and for too many months I did, and I had to just carry on." The Beast understood but still felt now that he could have done better with his own life. "Regardless I could never be as strong as you were. You say you hid for a few months I've been hiding since I was a child and just expected others to take care of me. You at least did more than that for yourself, and I never could…."

"Everyone is different," Belle broke in "and to be honest I don't think I could overcome what you yourself have. You've dealt with loneliness far greater than mine, and I can't imagine what that must have been like." These words of hers were spoken with such a compassionate tone towards his own losses, and that touched the Beast in a very meaningful way. "So I guess we're similar in some ways, you and I. We both know how it feels to be alone and…different." There was no spoken reply from Belle, and really there was no need. Her eyes said it all.

Author notes:

I was originally going to use this chapter to introduce the library, but then decided to extend it out a bit more and give the Beast a first hand glimpse into Belles love of books. It would also give them a chance to discuss their pasts and learn a little more about each other. The two poem that Belle reads from the book are both actually recreated versions of my own poems. I will be publishing both in original format soon. Hope everyone enjoys :)


	19. Chapter 19-A Gift

Chapter 19

He hadn't even touched this door handle in over 12 years, and it still held a similar feel to the way it had back then. Once inside, the scent of ink on parchment triggered his strong senses and he knew he had found what he had been looking for. He had been searching his mind for a few days now, trying to come up with something special he could give to Belle. He could feel a small friendship starting to form between the two of them and he had wanted to show his appreciation for her giving him a chance.

It couldn't be something random or like the gifts of flowers that Lumiere would often bestow on Babette. He wanted this to be something that would be truly meaningful to belle, only nothing seemed right. It had finally come to him last night, sitting there in the parlor with her, listening to her read such wonderful words.

He sought the help of the staff to try and tidy up the space a bit, and while the servants were rather unsure as to why the sudden interest in reopening this particular room, their confusion was nothing compared to the chances they now observed in their once hard core master. He had always barked orders and they had always complied with his requests, but never had he shown even an ounce of gratitude for their efforts, until this very day. Not only that, but he joined in on the task and appeared to be at ease with doing so. Mrs. Potts and several of the others could only smile as the caring young man he had been so many years ago, now finally made himself known again.

At long last the room was prepared for its unveiling and with his stomach tightening into dozens of knots, the Beast lead Belle to the reclosed doors. As she had never before explored this part of the castle, she had followed the Beasts here feeling a little apprehensive about just what it was that he had to show her. There was awkward tension so she decided to lighten the mood. "Shall I go ahead and close my eyes then?" She asked playfully. The Beast raised an eyebrow at her, to which she then added "Well you did say it was a surprise, and that's how I was told it's supposed to work." The Beast relaxed a little, catching on to her sense of fun he nodded and her eyes closed tight. He tenderly took her small hands in his and guided her into the room. He could see the staff watching from down the hall and they all gave a reassuring smile.

Walking backwards he took her to the middle of the room. The curtains had been drawn back, and the light filled every inch of the room, creating a far brighter atmosphere than earlier. It was there he left go of her hands and holding his breath said "all right, you can open your eyes."

She obeyed and her eyes widened as they took in the sight of the largest library she had even seen. Judging by the musty feel to the air, she guessed it had been quite some time since the room had been opened. She recalled the feeling she had when first entering the west wing and it was similar to now. This room had once been filled to its brim with exciting and sharing of tales….Then it came to her, the sheer volume of the books, it was so absolutely incredible it couldn't…it was not possible for this many books to exist in the entire world, or that they were all here, standing before her in floor to ceiling masses.

The Beast wasn't sure what to make of her reaction as she stayed there, staring, not speaking a word. Had this been a terrible move on his part, how could it, when she had said her mother had brought a love for books into her life? Maybe that was the mistake, what if this was now bringing painful memories back to light?

He hesitated in having to know her thoughts, but had to ask "So, do you…like it?" She voice relieved her delight 'It's wonderful, I love it!" He felt all the knots coming undone and he knew this had been the prefect idea. "Then it belongs to you now." She smiled at him even more brightly and threw her arms around him, in a tender embrace. "Thank you so much!" It only lasted a moment, a few seconds and she was back to taking in her surroundings, overcome with joy. For The Beast however, those few seconds of being in her arms had felt more like hours and something indescribable had occurred.

It was something of an internal battle taking place within him. He could actually feel his heart beating faster in his chest, making it an effect to breath. It felt like the world was spinning like a top, and nothing made sense at all. He couldn't really be falling in love with this girl whom had only entered his life a short time again. How long had it been, he couldn't be completely sure, other than maybe a few weeks. It didn't seem possible and yet it felt as though it was. He had never felt these kinds of feelings before and it was frightening.

Despite the hardness he had always hid behind, he could feel something about him was changing. But then again how could this really be love, something which he had always thought was supposed to be indescribably wonderful, when what he was feeling was very strange, uncomfortable and honestly making him feel sick. What if I'm losing my mind, He thought? What if he was only just imagining things, was he so desperate to end this curse that his own mind was trying to make a complete fool of him. As he continued to watch Belle walk among the large book packed shelve, he could feel his face growing warmer and had he not had fur, he probably would have been redder than a summer tomato.

He now realized what his deepest fear had always been; that he would end up falling hopelessly in love with her and then have to face the reality of her not loving him. Casting his eyes to the floor it suddenly occurred to him that her denying him, would be harder to face than forever remaining in this form. It was this realization that made him start to question his feelings even more than before.

Why had he never thought to ask how love was supposed to work, and why did it have to be so confusing and far more difficult than he ever would have believed.

He had to think, and he had to do it somewhere alone, away from the castle. Here there was just too much to make him feel pressured and remind him that everyone was counting on him, depending on him to win this girls heart. How was that possible when he couldn't even decipher what he his own was telling him?

He made fast for the main entrance of the castle, heading out into the chilling air, he barely even felt it through his thick fur. The sun cast shadows a crossed the snow covered ground which sparkled like crushed diamonds. He had often roamed the grounds and at times run wild in the woods. It was there that he could go and be free to let the animal in him take over without fear of being seen or judged. He started a fast pace run, through the gates and down the sloping ground to the ravines edge.

Dropping to all fours he pushed himself into a full sprint, the wind whipped in his fur, and he felt a great release of tension, both in body and mind. He never noticed the snow giving out under him, until he was falling forward onto the rocks lining the ravines edge. It wasn't a deep drop, only a couple of feet, but his speed had been too great and it added a great amount of force now working against him

Pain struck first from twisting his leg, then again as he landed, a sharp edge slicing into his arm. The last pain was only there for an instant as his head made impact and the world went silent and black. The wind continued to blow, starting now to build up more momentum. The sky had clouded over and soon flakes would fall, covering the land and the Beast who laid there.

* * *

Author notes: Hope everyone is still enjoying :) will be updating again soon


	20. Chapter 20-Brothers or Not

Chapter 20

A nearby clock struck 7 pulling her away from the world she was in. So entranced with her exploration of endless books she hadn't noticed the snow coming down like powder sugar to a cake, or even that the Beast had gone from the room. She did take notice now and was startled at how long she been here. It was like the library had just been so….unreal in a way, like a prefect daydream, that she had to see every inch of it. She hoped the Beast would not be at all offended at her absentmindedness, as she completely loved his gift to her.

Suddenly she saw which clock the chiming had come from; Cogsworth had made entrance in to the room, glancing around. "Pardon Mademoiselle, but have you any notation of the Masters where abouts?" He was looking past her, at the window, watching the swirling display. "Um no I'm sorry Cogsworth, my minds been a bit distracted in here." The mantle clock stole another glance around the room "Oh my yes, the library does greatly invoke the mind. It was once quite beautiful." Ask him NOW, a voice shouted from within, ask him what happened here, were they all once human, does he even know of Roland, why don't you just ask him? DO IT NOW!

She took a slow and deep breath, preparing herself for this, and the hope that she might now finally undercover the truth about all of this. "Monsieur Cogsworth…if you maybe had moment I mean I've been wondering..…"she could feel him already starting to tense up, as though he had been expecting this all along. "Has anyone else ever come to this castle, before me, an um, man perhaps?"

The polished brown color of his face seemed to reduce drastically, and while he seemed to then regain some composure, he then spoke in a forced sounding voice. "Absolutely not, my, oh my, what a silly notion that is." Inside he was completely horrified she had brought this up and he would not reveal anything to bring light to the subject, no matter how much he may have wanted too.

Belle knew she was treading on dangerous ground and was facing great risk of this conversation ending, before it had even begun. She decided to proceed with a different tactic. "Oh well, I guess that might be a bit of a silly question. To be honestly truthful when I first saw the castle I thought it might belong to…possibly a royal family…or maybe even a.." But Cogsworth stopped her from saying any more. He knew as did everyone else that learning of the castles past could greatly compromise the chance that Belle might break the spell. "Now listen young lady, I don't know where exactly you might have come up with this silly nonsense, but I can personally assure you that is precisely what it all is, and I must ask you to please not speak of this again, to anyone!"

This was most defiantly not the way she had predicted this all to turn out and now in a single moment, nothing made sense. How could Roland have never come here, he had known about the Beast, all the enchanted objects, and how else could it be? Belle felt like it had suddenly become very hard to breath, and her own color had melted to paleness. She simply nodded and watched as the clock, still wearing a less than unpleasant expression, waddled from the room.

She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and soon followed in leaving the library. Still intensely contemplating what this all meant, She was headed down the hallway from the library when she came upon Mrs. Potts, who was wearing a concerned expression, gazing out at the increasing flurries. "Mrs. Potts are you all right?" Belle asked wondering if perhaps Cogsworth had informed her of what had occurred in the library, but she was mistaken.

"I don't know my dear…we thought the master had returned from his walk hours ago, but…It seems he must still be out there, we can't find him anyway in the castle." The wind outside seemed to increase in its speed, causing the snow to slam against the window panes. A horrible feeling came over Belle "Are you certain, has the entire castle been checked?" Panic surged and without waiting for an answer she broke into a run, towards the west wing.

Her heart was pounding loudly enough to create an echo. The hallway held no fear over her this time as she approached the door "Beast, are you there?" She called knocking her fist hard against the door. There came no reply and she yelled louder "PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Where there was again no reply she chanced a look inside. Gazing into the deserted lair, she now was forced to confront the awful truth, the Beast was somewhere out in the storm.

* * *

Author notes: Sorry this is a kind of short chapter, but I had to split things up a bit or it would be a REALLY long chapter. And I'm hopeful this will keep things more interesting. Cogsworth has made his statement and Belle is completely uncertain of anything now. As another added twist the tables have been turned and now it's the Beast would will need to be saved, but how will they even find him, and will they be in time. Will be updating again soon :)


	21. Chapter 21-The Search

Chapter 21

There was no option on what course of action should now take place. The staff had quickly rallied in the front hall, some, including a coat rack and large candle holder, were preparing to venture out to find their master. The rest, under the unfailing leadership of Mrs Potts were deciding what would be needed to assist them, both during the journey and return. When first it became known that Belle fully intended to accompany them on any such rescue efforts, there was some debate over regards for her own safety. But Belle refused to take a no for the answer and to stress this, pointed out that she could prove very helpful, which was true. While she had been expecting they would require Philippe as a means of travel, she was surprised to learn other accommodations were already in preparation for their departure.

They were to ride in a carriage that could take them anywhere needed, without the use of horses. Belle wasn't entirely sure how that might work, but there was no time to think on it now as another concern came to light. Among all the voices of those gathered in the hall, Belle could hear the whispers of "what if's" making their way through the crowd. What if they were already too late, what if he had been badly injured or succumbed to the bitter cold?

She couldn't take another word of it "Everyone QUIET now!" She heard herself shout at them, without even realizing she had. "He is NOT dead, and we are NOT going to act as though he is and just leave him out there! NOT without trying to find him and I do NOT care how long it takes I am NOT COMING BACK WITHOUT HIM! Is that clear?"

They had all turned their eyes to her, impressed with her determination and somewhat hopeful that this might be partly due to her starting to develop feelings towards the Beast. It was then announced that the carriage was soon to arrive, so she and the others started out the front doors. The air that blew in was so cold it bit at her skin sent many objects rushing away to avoid being blown. Lumiere remained standing by the doorway, gripping the frame with his candles. "Sacre bleu!" He gasped.

The snow fall appeared to have resided for the present, which would be a great help in finding their way, but the dark clouds overhead remained in a menacing formation. Speed would need to be of the essence to take full advantage of this break in the storm, however brief. As the light from the entrance spilled onto the white powder a path of slight imprints could just be seen, leading away towards the gates and beyond.

Lumiere saw this as well, and as he had often seen the Beast starting out to roam during the nights he knew at once where they would have to go. "Mademoiselle" he called out to Belle "The ravine that begins just outside the gates of the castle, that's where he would be." She nodded to him, grateful for this information.

The carriage, having arrived at the front door, stood waiting for them. It looked like a strange wooden spider, with legs and a coach for its middle. The servant's politely stood aside, allowing Belle to board first. Stepping through the door, she found the inside very much the same as any carriage would be. She quickly took a seat, pulling her knees up against her as the accompanying staff climbed aboard with her. Along with them came several large blankets. She didn't have to ask what they might be for.

I know he's out there, she thought to herself, and we will find him alive. The door swung closed and the carriage began to move forward, cutting off anymore thoughts. They moved with a galloping like motion a crossed the castle grounds, and headed over the stone bridge way. Looking through the side window she could now see the ravine, its looming depth and rocky formations.

She had not paid any real attention to the ravine during her stay and had not retained any memory of its appearance upon her arrival. It was really breathtaking and beautiful, aside from its daunting size. How on earth are we going to find him, where are we even going to start? The worried whispers of the staff came back to her in a haunting fashion and she wrapped her arms around herself more tightly trying to gain the calmness she would require to face this task. The gates ahead came apart allowing them entrance to the outside world.

Now moving alongside the ravine the carriage slowed its pace and for a moment the path of tracks had vanished making the situation seem hopeless. Looking out the window, as the carriage took a few cautious steps in the direction they had been heading, the coat rack spotted the trail of imprints a short distance way. There wasn't a minute to lose as they hurried forward.

It seemed they had gone for several miles by this point and the break in the storm was threating to unleash it's pent up fury upon them all at any given moment. None of the carriages occupants spoke on this, too afraid to create even more doubt and fear. Then… something began to come into their field of vision, though it was very difficult to make out from the hazy surroundings.

It's didn't matter, Belle saw it and began screaming franticly "BEAST! BEAST!" The wind carried the sound of her screams to the still form lying ahead of them.


	22. Chapter 22-Found at Last

Chapter 22

The carriage had not yet come to a full stop, before Belle had flung the door open and dashed to the fallen Beast's side. She wanted to throw herself a crossed him, know that he was safe and really there, finally found against all the odds. The fear that they might be too late, that he was already dead, she refused to allow these thoughts entrance into her head. He couldn't be anything but all right.

His massive body was lying sprawled and half buried in snow. As she reached out to touch him, a small amount of fear did manage to leak its way in, making her afraid she might now crush her inner hope. Thankfully she was not to be disappointed in her findings. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and parts of his fur were stiff with ice, but she could make out a pulse and that was all she needed to sigh in relief, he was alive. She knew they were far from out of danger yet and began to inspect him for any damage.

From what she could see his arm, appeared to be the worst of his injuries. It was a very deep gash, and although it was no longer bleeding, it would more than likely require stitches in order to properly heal. His one ankle was slightly swollen and bruised, a sprain perhaps, but didn't seem broken. The Beast groaned as she gentle checked his other leg. He had begun to wake up and shifted a little, moving his injured arm and whimpering in pain at the movement.

Belle stroked his forehead trying to help him relax. "Shhhhhh, it's all right." She spoke in a soothing voice, the way she had comforted her father when the fever pained his entire body. The Beast opened his eyes for moment, looking at her with a pained expression "It hurts." He whimpered, sounding so helpless Belle again had the urge to hold him in her arms, keep him from feeling any more pain.

Instead she nodded in understanding and called over the objects that had been waiting beside the carriage. As Belle helped him to sit up, the coat rack brought over one of the blankets, gently placing it over the Beast shoulders. His fur had saved him from being lost to the cold, but even a fur coat can only hold up so long, and he was visibly shivering. They needed to get him back inside to the castle to get fully warm up.

Moving the Beast wasn't going to be an easy task, but somehow they had to make it work. She looked back down at the Beast. "I know you're in a lot of pain, but do you think you can try and stand." The Beast slowly nodded, and tried to stand himself up by using the nearby rocks as support. Belle held his injured arm as he now went to stand up right, only to buckle slightly when he tried to use his sore ankle.

Gasping in pain, he fell back to knees, nearly taking Belle down with him. She managed to catch herself but slightly cut her hand against the rocks. She ignored it, turning back to the Beast. "Are you okay?" Belle asked worried he might now be injured further. But the Beast answered by trying a second time, and with Belle and now the servant's all gathered around to help support his weight, he was able to half walk and hop towards the carriage.

He was the first to board this time and the objects followed. Belle looked back around at the ravine, as the snow began it's decent from the sky. She looked to where the Beast had lain only a few minutes before, and shuddered. In just that short time the snow fall was already coming faster, and she climbed about the carriage herself. It was a very tight fit, but once everyone was safely inside they started back towards the castle. It was again rather quiet on the return trip; the only sounds were those of nature now pounding in the carriage.

It was pulling so hard against them, that Belle worried the wooden frame of the coach would be ripped to shreds. But no one else seemed worried about this, and she focused on holding the beasts arm steady, as each bump they encountered caused him to groan in agony. She noticed how groggy he seemed and knew she had to keep him alert until they arrived

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked, seeing this as good a conversation as any. The road became rough once more and the Beast let out a few more moans before answering. "I was …The snow…just gave out and…I fell. I guess I hit my head, because I don't remember anything else after that." He was feeling incredibly foolish for all of this, and was expecting a firm lecture from Mrs. Potts in return for his actions. He did realize however, just how fortunate he was to have been found and would take any form of reprimanding over freezing to death. The very fact that Belle had come to find him proved he had far too much to live for.

The storm was now hitting with full force, moving in strong waves, as they arrived back at the castle. Belle was indeed grateful she had not needed to take Philippe out from the safety of the stable. They were merely a few feet from the entrance and couldn't make out anything clearly with the snow that filled every inch of the air. A guiding beam of light appeared as the doors were opened, and they managed to stumble their way back inside.

Mrs. Potts had proved herself a wonder in readying any materials needed in the event that medical care might be required. There were several more blankets, cleaning clothes, medicines, herbal ointments and cups of piping hot tea. They were all frozen to the bone and the heat of the fire was a wonderful blessing to behold.

* * *

Author notes: I really hope I didn't stretch this out to much. I will be updating again within a few days, and to all my avid readers: thank you for all your support and I hope your enjoying the story so far :)


	23. Chapter 23-Giving Care

Chapter 23

It had been vital that The Beast remain fully conciseness as they made it back to the castle, and it had been a welcome sight for the staff who had remained behind to see him alert upon his arrival back.

Belle also knew she really should be grateful for this, but she was now discovering its down fall: It was causing a few slight difficulties in trying to tend to his arm. Inwardly she now partly wished he could have remained knocked out for a little bit longer to make this a little easier for everyone. "OWWW!" The Beast bellowed as she again tried to clean out the dirt. He pulled away from her nearly causing her to spill the bowl of hot water that sat in her lap. She was trying to be patient, but she was fighting fatigue, and that patience was being worn very thin.

Then there was also a part of her that wanted simply to smack him for doing something so stupid. Still even if this was the results of his own actions, however stupid, she knew this had to be done. She also had that cut on her hand working against her, but didn't want to draw attention to that as it was very minor "Could you please stop squirming so much, this has to get cleaned?" "Well what do you expect, it hurts." He countered back, with a moan.

I could always just knock you back out, she thought, but dared not speak it. "Maybe if you stay a little more still, it won't hurt as much." Due to the circumstances of recent events the Beast was in no mood for this. "I'M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" He shouted, and then ducked his head, sorry for his outburst.

He then felt Belle place a soft hand on his shoulder. "I understand that, but if you don't let me do this, it will only get much worse." After that he did honestly try to cooperate, but even as a human he had never been one to have a good tolerance for pain, and he continued to flinch from the sting.

This was worrisome as once his arm was clean, next came the task of stitching it closed. The first attempt to place a single stitch instantly sent the Beast back into squirming, howling fit, unable to take the pain. "**STOP** THAT HURTS!" He roared which caused a few interested servants who had been watching this all too now run from the room ducking for cover as they did, only too familiar with the possibility of items getting thrown.

Belle was at a loss, looking helplessly at Mrs. Potts who had guessed from the start how difficult this would be. The Beast felt Belles eyes back on him, waiting to try again. Get in control of yourself NOW, his mind ordered, she's only trying to help you, now let her. Gritting his teeth, he nodded for her to continue and even though the pain burned like fire, he refused to lose control again. Instead he focused on her touch, so warm and tender, it was strange how such a simple action on her part, could be so powerful to him.

Finally she had finished tending his arm and had wrapped it in a clean cloth. It had taken well over an hour to complete, and now her eyes were growing heavy with the weight of sleep. She yawned and lay against the settee, resting her tried body. The Beast was nearly asleep himself, but first knew there was something he had to do. "Belle?" He asked, noting how peaceful she looked. "Hmm?" she replied now starting to close her eyes to the fires light. "I wanted to say…thank you…for saving my life." At first Belle just gave a custom reply of "you're welcome."

Then she really heard what he had said, and looked up from where she lay, having never heard him use that phrase, not even when he had learn to use silverware after her teaching him. She knew that this was no small feat for him. The Beast had already fallen asleep, breathing deeply in that rough tone that once seemed intimidating, only now it sounded rather soothing. Smiling to herself Belle climbed up onto the settee and again lay down on the pillow cushions, finally giving in to the sweetness of sleep.

The nearby staff was also rather floored, as they had believed this day would never come, But now here they were actually bearing witness to their master thanking someone, and meaning it. Mrs Potts was leading the rest of the servant's back to the kitchen, all of them giddy with the excitement of the evenings rescue, when she turned back for a moment and gave the Beast an admirable nod, "well done sire, very well done."

Belle awoke to the sounds of crackling and found herself still laying a crossed the satin sofa. Some of the servants were adding wood to the fire, which accounted for the crackling sound of the flames attacking the fresh wood. It reminded her of the way the wolves attacked, the way they moved so quickly, as though they were just one massive animal focused on consuming everything in their path. She closed she eyes and again sighed with relief at not having encountered them the previous night. With the Beast in his current condition it was highly unlikely he could have fought them off.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open quickly. "The Beast!" She turned towards where he still lay on the floor, and could just make out the slightest movement of his chest, rising and falling with each breath. He was alive. Although the injury to his arm had not been life threatening, it still posed the risk of infection, not to mention the time he had spent laying out in the snow had put him in great danger of catching any number of illnesses. She had not really thought of just how close to death he had come until this moment and it was not a welcome realization. Outside the window she was greeted by the largest icicles she had ever seen hanging there. It appeared that the snow had taken a shift to ice, and nearly the entire castle was encased in a solid sheet of ice.

Looking closely at his face, she could see him twitching and hear the sounds of him muttering in his sleep. From the impression she got, he seemed to be having a nightmare. With the kind of life he had been living for so long, this did not come as a surprise, in fact she could hardly doubt if he ever had anything but bad dreams haunting his sleep each and every night. She remembered back to how helpless he had looked and the pain in his eyes.

Again she felt this overwhelming urge to just wrap her arms around him and keep him safe from everything. Why did this keep happening, what was going on in her head anymore? She had never had these kinds of thoughts before.

She wasn't sure if she should try and wake him, but her sudden movement in getting up from the settee, took care of that for her. He started up from the floor, not seeming to recognize where he was, then his eyes fell on Belle. "What?...how did?" He then gasped slightly as the pain from his arm returned. "Careful not to move too much," Belle advised "You were doing enough of that in your sleep. Were you dreaming?" She asked. The Beast nodded miserably, using extra caution to keep his movements small to avoid causing further agony.

"It's the same dream I've had for years now, almost every night." She herself had dealt with reoccurring nightmares and felt for him. "Was it a bad dream?" he was no longer looking at her. "No…" Then muttered under his breath, "Not until I wake up."

For the first time since last night she reflected on what Cogsworth had said that there had never been a prince here, so if she took that to mean this poor creature truly had been a Beast for his entire life, being feared and alone for so long, then she could understand his words. It was the part regarding any other prier comers to the castle that she was still not sure just how everything fit together. She couldn't in any way explain how Roland would have told her what he had and provided a way to get here.

Something was not adding up it troubled her to think Cogsworth would have been hiding the truth, but this now posed the question of what was he and maybe everyone else here trying to hide. The mysteries of this castle were never-ending and she still wished to look into this more, though she now knew asking the servants was pointless strategy, and would not provide her with anything.

She was hopeful a new idea might present itself, and would return to keeping these pressing thoughts quiet as before, so as not to cause any problems for her amongst the servants, who she still regarded as friends. She knew much of this was far beyond her concern, but she would not give up on her promise to Roland. Although for now there was at least one thing she could inquire about, that did in some way concern her.

"Beast, I don't want to be rude, but can I ask why you were out there at the ravine? I know it's not my place to know, and You don't have to tell me if you don't want too…." But the Beast was already replying "I've gone down there for years, It's a really quiet place, good for thinking, and for …being alone….away from this place…and everything."

"I know what that feeling can be like, that's another reason I love books is how they could take me away from life in the village, let me forget all of the troubles of the world." Envy crept upon the Beast, as he had long since forgotten any lessons from his education years; this had never been an option for him to ensue. "I wish I could do that, even for a little while." It was unclear at first why he would be unable too, but then looked at his face, she knew, he couldn't read.

How could this not have occurred to her before, only she now understood why the library had been sitting there closed up all this time. So she then asked "I could teach you if you like?" Any envy that the Beast might have felt now vanished on the spot. "You would do that?" he replied with wonder in his voice. Why did he sound so surprised, she thought. "Of course I would, remember I told you I want to help you, and I meant that. I would love to teach you to read, and besides you'll need to stay off that ankle for a little while."

He was overjoyed at the thought of Belle teaching him, but that feeling dashed slightly as he glanced at the scratch on her hand, noticing it for the first time. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked in a panic. Belle didn't understand till she remembered about her minor injury. "Oh that, I scraped it against a rock, nothing more. Why did you think it had been you?" The Beast slowly glanced down at his arm "It wouldn't have been the first time I've hurt anyone."

Belle had a feeling she knew what he meant, and decided to share something important. "Well if anything, you did me a great favor?" The Beast had no idea what she could be talking about. "What did I do for you?" Belle spoke in a very serious tone as she explained "When my mother and father became ill, there was nothing I could do to help them. But I was able to help you, and I'm very thankful for that."


	24. Chapter 24-A World of Stories

Chapter 24

Inviting the beast into her world was a wonderful decision on Belles part as she discovered he really shared her passion for books. For over a week they had spent hours each day diving into one story after another, adventure, fairy tales, romance and poetry filled the days, even after the Beasts sprain had healed and stitches were removed.

Books had even proved useful during this procedure as reciting Shakespearean verses back and forth was a great distraction from the pain and made for a humorous game between them. That would often be struck up throughout the day. The entire castle seemed to be coming into a new way of life, so different from the years spent in quiet anguish.

However the winter days that once seemed so cold and never ending now passed quicker than any other in years before. With the spring season drawing closer there was an unspoken tension that had settled upon the castles residents. For the Beast it was with dread each morning he would catch a glimpse of the rose looking more wilted.

He knew he was running out of time to win belle's affection and even though he cared deeply for her, his innermost feelings were still not entirely worked through. It was becoming harder to decipher what was truly love and what just might be desire to break the spell. He knew it had to be real love, but felt lost on how he could know for certain and then work out some way to explain this to Belle

Meanwhile, Belle herself was also facing a mixture of feelings and while the prospect of leaving the castle had once held many desires, she now found herself trying to come up with a reason to stay. There was still appeal as her heart longed to return to Paris, and she doubted those desires for her former home would ever go away. She could leave here just as she had the village, aim to make a wonderful life for herself, do all that she dreamed of. But the Beast….would remain here, once again cut off from the world, alone as he would probably be for the rest of his days.

To simply forget this time had happened would be an impossibility and the same would always be true for the Beast himself. He had become a friend to her in more than one way and she knew her life would now always involve him, whether in a physical presence or existing solely in her memory. No matter what the outcome or where the path would now lead from here she had no regrets in coming here and the bonds she had formed. You didn't come here, to this place with the intent to stay, that voice in her head reminded her. True, she argued back, but I did come here with a purpose and I never really uncovered all there is to about this castle.

Maybe it's just as well, her mind countered back, maybe there is nothing more for you to learn here, and maybe it doesn't go any more in depth than what you see before you. That was entirely possible and even if it did, maybe it's better if she didn't know. If perhaps Roland had never come here than it's was likely his brother might still be out there elsewhere, still unaware of Roland's fate. If she stayed here, then he never would, she would fail to fulfill her vow to find him.

You can't go back on your promise to yourself to make things right, she reasoned, not after all this. This final thought confirmed it; she would follow through with her aim and leave as planned. She had been in the library, thinking on all this. She was still sitting there so focused when the Beast entered looking for her "Belle?"

She was startled enough to drop the book she had been holding to the floor. The Beast kneeled to pick it up for her, not meaning to scare her. "I'm sorry I thought you saw me come in." Belle took the book back shrugging the incident off, "No harm done, it was my fault, I was … sort of daydreaming. Did you want to read with me today?" The beast started and then remembered he had something to do first.

"I would love to…but first…Uh Belle." He began, wishing he didn't feel so nervous, or so nausea for that matter. "I want to ….to thank you for all that you've done for me. Not only for saving me, but for…having the courage since the beginning to stand up to me." Belle blushed as he went on. "You asked me once if there was anything you could do to help me, and I know what my answer was then. But I was wrong. You've made me realize that I can be much more than what I was then, and that anger doesn't have to play a lead role in my life. You've helped me…more than you could ever know, and to thank you for that I was hoping to do something special for you."

"Please don't feel like you owe me anything. You already gave me the library, that's been more wonderful than anything you could give me." "It's nothing like that, I was…this would just be a nice dinner, maybe with dancing, just one last evening….before you leave….once the spring has arrived." It would only be 2 days until then, and Belle had to agree this would be a wonderful way to conclude her time her. "That would be very kind of you, I accept your invitation. Shall we say tomorrow night?"

Author notes: What magic might await these two at their upcoming dinner date? Find out soon. Thank you again to my wonderful readers.


	25. Chapter 25-Preperations

Chapter 25

It was still harboring to much a chill outside for there to be any sightings of butterflies taking flight. It would seem that all the butterflies were instead residing in Belles stomach causing her to feel endless fluttering sensations. Why did this sense of excitement seem to consume her since the Beast had asked her spend the evening together. He said it was to thank her, and had given no mention of anything else. It was a simple dinner among friends, before she left…that just happened to involve dancing.

What if there really was another point to this, that could imply certain feelings, or was that what she wanted it to be, and was fabricating this illusion in her mind. Was her heart still fighting against her choice to leave, would it go so far as this? Well it would make no difference in her decision and beside she still had the option to come back someday. She felt confident that the Beast would allow this and that put her mind at ease a little. Now it was time to get ready for this evening.

Never had she put so much thought into choosing a outfit for any occasion, but now it was turning into a decision that required hours to make. Madame la Grande Bouche had waited countless years for such a moment, and had been absolutely overcome with joy to offer guidance on selecting the prefect evening gown.

There was one dress that both seemed to find a cut above the rest and while trying it on, Belle couldn't help twirling around the room. The fabric was like a golden sun burst, with gorgeous layers of lace and ruffles. The top did hang a b it loose, but was still rather decent in form. Pausing in front of the mirror, she felt like someone new, full of confidence and pride. With her hair carefully styled in a half bun, while the rest caressed her shoulders, she smiled at her reflection. She was now ready for whatever the evening might hold.

* * *

Meanwhile the Beast was at a complete loss on just how to ready himself for this night, and was now at the mercy of the castle's romantic expert Lumiere, to advise him in any way he could.

"Just talk to her, tell her plainly how you feel, and don't forget to use that manly wit. You need to show her you can be bold and daring enough to sweep her off her feet. And if all else fails, shower her with compliments." It was easy enough for Lumiere, as this was hardly anything new to him.

The blessed seamstress's had been called upon to work their magic again, and they had created an elegant suit, the bluish color of the fabric nearly matching that of his eyes. He had been subjected to an unpleasant bath, along with an hour long hair grooming and was now awaiting the retrieval of a mirror to view the final results. This gave him time to think things over. He knew Lumiere was right and he somehow had to tell Belle how he had come to care for her. He also had to decided once and for all if these emotions and feelings of his all signaled true love.

He had been told by Lumiere that love could be felt any number of ways and often differently for each. There was no one who could tell him for certain what his feelings were; he would just know when the time was right. He had known this would likely be the case from the start and at least now felt he had the ability to do so, but he would first have to face the mirror. Aside from the magical one He had been avoiding mirrors so many years, dreading the image that would be looking back at him.

All who had assisted him in these preparations now held their breath as he gazed into the smooth glass surface. For the first time in 10 years he wasn't appalled by what was reflected, and even gave a very small smile, which his mirror image gave back in return. The moment was here at last.

* * *

The two had arranged to meet in the dining hall. The entire staff had truly out done themselves in every aspect for preparing the most romantic atmosphere there had ever been. Now they would pull back and let these two souls be free to mingle. The Beast was the first to arrive and now counted the minutes till Belle would make her own entrance.

In some ways this felt as though it were a reenactment of the first evening he had waited for her, partly aware at the time that she would never come. He paced nervously just as he had done then, surely this time would prove different. She had to come this time; she had said that she would be here. From the looks of the staff, they were thinking along the same lines, hoping this effort would not be in vain.

The door to the room opened and this time a slender figure stood there. He just stared at her, eyes growing wide. He had always thought her beautiful, without her ever trying. But now this young woman before him was radiating a beauty so great she might have been mistaken for an angel...

* * *

Author Notes: Now let the magic of the evening unfold on these two star crossed lovers :) To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26-Now We Dance

Chapter 26

She smiled shyly, and his knees nearly buckled. What was it he was supposed to do now? He caught sight of Lumiere signaling him to escort her to the table. The distance between them seemed very far and he somehow made it to her without tripping over his own feet.

Despite her confidante appearance behind the façade, Belle was nervous as well, concentrating on each step towards the table. She could actually feel the Beast's paw trembling slightly, ever since they had touched and it was a sweet realization.

How odd it seemed that one who could appear so strong and powerful could display insecurity as he did, so unsure about himself and careful with his movements. It was just one of the many things about him that appealed to her. She wondered if there was anything about her that he might find appealing too, but pushed the thought away.

The dinner was splendid as always, and the coat rack, very happy to have an audience, had provided very elegant entertainment upon his violin. The harmonious tone from the music had calmed the mood, though there was still a great degree of uncertainty between the two diners.

Belle focused on the rhythm of the song, as a strong feeling came to her. What was causing this sudden need, this intense desire to touch him, hold him as she had longed for months now. Am I that afraid to leave here, to lose this companionship, that I'm driving myself to this? Does it really matter why? Then all at once she no longer cared what her heart, her head or anyone else had to say about what was right and wrong, or even what was real.

She just to give in to this, regardless of anything, or she would risk leaving here with regrets. She rose from her seat and went down the table to him. Her skirts flowing around her, as she moved, quickly before she changed her mind. Belle took a hold of the Beasts paw, pulling him up from his own seat. "Would you please dance with me?"

The Beast had forgotten that was part of his request for their evening, only now he wished he could take it back. To be brutally honest he was awful at dancing, and his coordination had never improved, no matter what the amount of effort.

Still the way she was looking at him with such…could it be …desire? That refusing her would be an unthinkable act on his part? But was it real, this look, and this feeling that it brought on. Was his mind once again working against him, trying to convince him of things not meant to be. Should he ask her, what was she thinking, did she actually…..Don't you DARE, his own mind answered. Don't you do anything but dance with this girl, no matter what, even if you fall on your face!

He had nothing to argue with that order, and lead her down the hall to the ballroom, the site of many former parties and watching his own parents dance; it had once been his most favorite room in the entire castle. The star filled sky came upon them through the huge glass windows. With the light cast from the sparkling chandelier of crystal and gold the painted ceilings could be easily viewed from anywhere in the room.

They halted near the center of the room, directly beneath the chandelier, where Belle again took his hands placing one around her lower waist. Never in his life had he done this and he nearly fainted in shock, but giving a hard swallow managed to keep his ground. Only now the coat rack had arrived, bringing others to provide music, they stuck up a melody and it was time to start moving.

He whispered to Belle in a panic, "I…I don't know how" She calmed him with a knowing look "it's okay It's been a while since I've done this myself, but we can just start simple…maybe the waltz?" She started guiding him with her movements, softly counting the steps to a graceful waltz. "1,2,3,1,2,3" The Beast followed her lead into each step and felt himself becoming more at ease. All those useless lessons from instructors who strictly taught by the rules alone, never letting any joy into their teachings. Never would he have guessed that this could actually be fun.

For Belle, simply being there in his arms, she felt a powerful sense of security and compassion. He felt it too, only for him it also came with that delicate scent of her hair. It was just them, alone in this world, a wonderful place where nothing else could interfere with this dance and the music that surrounded them.

It continued on, Belle drawing ever closer to him and bringing her tempting scent with her. The both thought the same; let's just stay this way, moving through life in a dance. Just being here together, never again facing loneliness or….

Belle had to stop then, the Beast casting a concerned look "Are you all right?" she was a bit out of breath and her face was flushed. "I'm sorry, my shoes are really hurting my feet." He had to chuckle at her remark, he couldn't help it. "No wonder, look at the time." Nodding towards the large grandfather clock its hands showing it to be nearly 10:00. They had been dancing for hours, completely losing any track of the time. Belle laughed with him, kicking off her shoes, which brought soothing relief.

They were both in need of a rest, and the cool night air beckoned them from outside on the baloney. Out there the night sky became even more defined, and with no clouds with each star was visible glowing down. They sat together there under the night, on a stone bench.

Neither knew what to say, but there was so much that needed to be said. The Beast knew that now was the perfect time to talk with her, but….how could he? "Um Belle, I….I was wondering….have you been happy here with me?" It was a good starting point, and besides he could hardly get any others words to form correctly, so this would have to do.

Belle was smoothing out the folds of her dress, trying to come up with some way to keep this evening from ever ending. Had she been happy, did he really need to ask? "Yes of course I have, everyone has been so wonderful, and you…" She paused, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "You've been very kind, a better friend then I could have hoped for and…I wish I could stay." She regretted that instantly, how she could have even considered that. The Beast would never understand, and she still had to leave.

The Beast said nothing, and for a split second she hoped her words had gone unnoticed, but they hadn't and his heart was soaring at them. She wanted to stay with him, she actually wanted to remain here, and it was almost too good to be true. "You could stay, if you wanted too."

It was so hard to hear him say this, almost like a plea, and wanting to comply as much as she did. How to explain, she couldn't, she had something she had to see through. "I do, it's just…." She turned away from him, unable to take his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. Her hesitation was sending mixed signals and the Beast now was the one trying to get her to open up to him. "Belle...please tell me, if something's wrong…." Why did his words have to be spoken with such an innocent tone, it would have been easier to take his anger.

"It's not that, it's just…" she again began; only this time she knew there was no choice but to be honest. "When I first came here, I was actually looking for someone…. and I still need to find him. I had made a promise to…their brother to find out what became of them, and I can't break that promise. So I have to go, and finish what I started months ago." Hearing this Beast was crushed, knowing it was a lost cause, if she had her heart set on seeing this promise of hers fulfilled then there was little he could say to stop her from that.

Still he had to keep hanging on to the hope that she did at least still care for him. "I understand…and I…." I hope you know how much I care for you, how much I think about you, how beautiful you are to me. Dozens of possible phrases ran through his head, and he couldn't bring himself to say even one. Above them the night grew even darker and the early rains of the season began moving their way across the country, rolling thunder could be heard.

Belle looked up towards the rolling clouds, seeing the irony in how the weather now perfectly matched to the mood. A much louder sound of thunder came resounding, with a strong echo that made her gasp; it had come from so close. She turned to the Beast, "I have to go check on Philippe, he hates loud noises and I'm sure he'll be panicked." Not waiting for any response she slipped her shoes back on and gathering her dress around her, let the Beast sitting there, still silent. One single questioning remark repeating over in his head, why did I ever think I could do this?

Some of the servants had remained within ear-shot of the pair, and were completely baffled at what possibly could have gone wrong. It had been going along just swimmingly and had now struck dry land. They could give no explanation and were inclined to follow their master's lead, and wait for her to return.

* * *

Author notes: I think it's safe to say this was the most emotionally involved chapter I've ever written. I always loved the ballroom scene and decided to spice things up just a little. Still much more to come :)


	27. Chapter 27-Nightmare

Chapter 27

Belle headed down the stairs that lead to the entrance to the stables from inside the castle. It was a much quicker way aside from going around the outside. With every step she grew faster in her pace, set on distancing herself from his eyes, those ocean colored pleading eyes.

It was too much for her to take. She needed time to think, just a few minutes to think about, everything. Her feelings, her promise, what it was she wanted, and she couldn't do it there, with him. Not with the thoughts she was having, it would be unfair to her and even him.

Going to the stable now was her way out and while she was sorry for Philippe being scared by the thunder; it was for the moment something else to focus on. The poor thing was kicking up a wild fit, his head twisting back and forth, causing straw to fly around him. Thankfully this had happened enough times before that she knew exactly how to calm him.

He had always responded best to simply being talked too, it seemed to work wonders on his nerves, and Belle had plenty to talk about. Right there in the stable she poured out her heart, to the only one available to listen. It wasn't so strange for her to talk with Phillippe, he had been there with her through all of this, and really he knew her better than anyone else. He was as good as a family member to her.

"What am I doing? Why would I say that to him, am I trying to make things harder? I already worked this all out and now…I don't know what I'm doing. I do want to stay, but I can't even be sure why I do…. Everything is getting too out of hand and nothing makes sense anymore."

Part of her wondered if it was his appearance that caused her to hesitate, but it couldn't be. She no longer saw him as a beast or even animal like in anyway. To her he was the same as any man, and she knew his appearance was not a factor.

She slowly moved her hand down Philippe's neck, her fingers catching in his mane on the way. She could feel him growing more at ease, and the horse nickered happily as he always enjoyed this, the sounds of thunder long forgotten. "What's wrong with me Philippe?" she spoke softly into his ear. "What's happened to that girl I use to be?"

She wasn't expecting Philippe to answer, and she certainly wasn't expecting to hear someone say "I'm very curious to know that myself." It wasn't the Beast; it wasn't anyone from the castle. It was the last voice on this earth she would ever have thought to hear again. She slowly turned from her horse, looking at the brash figure, with his black hair, and tall boots. That normally sneering face was in a quizzing look, but it was still the same features of the huntsman, Gaston.

She felt dizzy, as through the world had started to spin at a speeding rate. This can't be happening, please tell me it's not happening "Gaston! What ….what are doing here?"

He was wearing a thick traveling cloak, his gun held over his shoulder. Now she knew that must have been what created the loud noise than they had mistaken for thunder.

He cocked his head at her, as though trying to determine whether or not she herself was real. "I should be asking you the very same question Belle. I was out with my hunting party, going tracking on some game, and I hear what sounded like your voice. I followed it and here you are." She closed her eyes, only to hear that voice still coming at her, not disappearing as she had wished it would.

"And what is that you're wearing?" The weight of ball gown was suddenly doubled. She opened her eyes to his face; though it bore a puzzled look accented with raised eyebrows, it was no less terrifying to her. She reached deep in herself to that boldness she had gained, praying it would help her now. "Um it's a dress, haven't you ever seen one before?"

She was stalling, she had too. "I know very well what it is, tell me where you got it?" If this is some sort of horrible nightmare, please let me wake up, she again retreated to these thoughts. Please let him not really be here, and this is all just a very bad dream. Then the thought seized her that the Beast could not find him here.

"That's not important, and you shouldn't be here. You need to go now!" if he had taken any of what she said seriously he did well to not show it. "I'd really liked an explanation Belle, and I will wait till I get one"

"Explanation for what?" She couldn't keep stalling like this, for much longer.

"Well you tell me Belle, you disappear from the village months ago, and now you're suddenly here at this…..place….a castle." Gaston took a step backwards out the doorway, and gazed upward at the towering palace, a strange look coming over him.

Belle cringed as she knew it was coming back to him now, where he had once heard of such a place, a unknown castle hidden deep in the woods. "That crazy old man…he said there was a castle…years ago…when he came screaming into the village….he was such a riot, no one really listened to him…he was going on …about…a Beast?" Their eyes both widened at the same time, Belles in terror, Gaston's in disbelief that the most extravagant hunting trophy might actually be real, and close by.

He grabbed her in his sweaty hands, his grip rougher than the Beasts had ever been "IS IT REAL?" He was shouting at her, demanding to learn what she might know. She couldn't back anyway, or even yell for help. If she did she knew the Beast would hear and come, she had to keep him out of this. "Why does it matter to you?"

He pulled his arm back, and she feared for a moment that he would slap her. Only he didn't. "You cannot be serious Belle, any creature like that. Can you not see how dangerous that thing would be? You better tell me NOW!"

He was raising his voice; she knew it wouldn't be long till the Beasts ears would pick up the sound. "Please just…" "TELL ME!" He nearly screamed at her. She was shaking, her heart pounding, fear was taking over her mind and she could no longer control her words. "Please I swear he'd never hurt anyone!"

They both froze, and her words hung there, suspended in the chilled air between them. Gaston released her, a triumphant look growing on his face. I didn't say that; tell me I didn't just say that out loud. She knew though, that she had.

Gaston was backing away towards the stable doors, his wicked eyes gleaming. He didn't say anything, but she already knew what he was going to do. "Gaston Please don't….." But he was gone and racing back to the woods, through the dark, back to his hunting party, leaving her standing there, knowing full well what he was capable of doing.

She stayed there in the stable, to full of fear and other feelings she could not even put a name too. Philippe was calm now, eating his oats and rubbing his side against the wooden paneling. Belle had slumped to the floor, the dirt caking the bottom of her gown.

It didn't matter; it could get as filthy as a cleaning rag and it wouldn't be of the slightest importance. She back up against his door, still keeping her eyes fixed on the entrance to the stable.

What should I do, what could I even try to do to stop him? I have to tell the Beast. He's so strong he could easily defend himself, but I can't….it's not fair to put that on him. How was it even possible for Gaston to have come a crossed the castle after all this time.

A thought came to her; maybe it's somehow because I am here, maybe. Maybe if I just keep sitting here, pretending nothing happened, maybe I can make it so…Please let me make it so….


	28. Chapter 28-It was Real

Chapter 28

A voice was calling her name and her hide her face. "No please…" she couldn't tell him yet, not until she knew what to say. That could take hours, maybe day or years.

It was predictable really. The Beast had grown restless in waiting, part of him starting to believe she had taken her horse and left. He wouldn't have blamed her, things hadn't gone to plan and he knew she was under no obligation to stay.

The staff was also growing concerned and while they wanted to allow them privacy, it was finally deemed necessary to step in. No one had verbally asked her to come forward, but she would have done so regardless. He was just like a son to her and she could not stand by for a moment long and see his lost look. Without a backward glance Mrs. Potts made her way to the Beast.

"Sire, why don't you go and find her? Maybe see if you can talk things out?" The beast could hardly see a point to this. "Why bother, it's hopeless, everyone knows it. She is…..so beautiful, and how could she ever learn to love…a disgusting beast." Mrs. Potts had, had enough of this self-loathing from him, and it need to stop this instant.

"That will be quite enough of that kind of talk young man!" Now that was something she hadn't called him in ages and it got his attention fast. "The poor girl is probably just as confused as you are and if you have any consideration for her, you would do well to go talk this out NOW!"

How was it that a china teapot could always mange to get the better of him? Although he had no longer wanted to be kept in the dark, it was her words that finally drove him to come and seek her out. He never thought he'd find her like this. Huddled on the floor, pale and shaking.

Months ago he would have blamed himself, that he had somehow frightened her. He knew better now, this was different. Something serious had happened, and he would not let his appearance prevent him from giving her comfort, as he would have in the past.

Dropping to his knees beside where she sat, he took her in his arms. It was still surprising that she was so small in his arms, he had to be very gentle, but still held her close. She was gasping, trying to speak, but still too upset.

Although she well aware of who's arms were around her, and had this not been a crisis, it was actually very nice. Staying like that, it was almost possible to forget everything but this moment, right now "Tell me what happened?" that rough voice of his, just the way it sounded gave her encouragement enough to tell him everything.

"It was a man, from my village, he was here and he knows about you and…" she was speaking so fast, trying to get this all out at once. She knew she had to calm down, she needed to be calmer to make sure he somehow understood what she meant and realize the impending danger he was in. He wasn't reacting as if he did, and It was maddening. He was giving her a strange look of disbelief. "Belle…that's not possible. Are you sure you weren't…."

He could not honestly think she had dreamed this up, how could she have. "I did NOT imagine this! IT'S TRUE, LOOK AT THE FOOTPRINTS!" She shouted, and with a shaking hand pointed to the stable door, where in the mud, several impressions had been left by Gaston's boots.

The Beast saw them, finally nodding in agreement. "You're right, I see them." While it still seemed impossible, he knew she was telling the truth. How though, he thought the enchantress….That was not important now, he needed to concentrate on Belle. She was the most important thing right now to him, but Belle didn't share that opinion.

He shouldn't be still holding me, he can't be still looking at me with such concern, not when It was himself he needed to worry about now. "Beast please…you have too…" but he just continued to hold her close, trying to fight away all her fear, acting as a barrier between her and anything that might bring her harm. "Your all right, I'm here now, you're safe." She wanted to stay there, relishing the hold of his arms around her, the feel of his pulse circulating through him. He felt so warm.

"NO! It's not me, it's you, and you're not safe! You don't understand, this man, he's coming back and he's a hunter, it's what he does, he's hunts down…." She couldn't say the word, it wasn't the right word. Not for his, not for this being who had come to mean so much, she couldn't call him that, she just couldn't. But the Beast already knew what she was going to say "Animals" he supplied.

It was awful just to hear him say it, referring to himself, only adding to the situation.

" That is NOT what you are! And I don't know what exactly he might do, I mean, maybe I'm wrong, but I don't know for sure. I have to go after him!" She lept up, her gown nearly weighing her down with the added straw and mud. The Beast grabbed her hand firmly in his own, a surprising reaction, as he had always hesitated in making contact with only, mostly due to either fear of hurting them, or frightening them.

In this case his only aim was to stop her from acting irrationally, he could not risk anything happening to her. "Belle just wait." But she pulled her arm, seemingly struggling to get away from his hold. "LET ME GO!I need to find out what he's going to do, I have too!"

He still held her hand, the padding of his paw slightly rough to her touch. "Belle just listen to me. There is another way." She stared back at him, narrowing her eyes. "what…what other way."

He hadn't planned on revealing the existence of the mirror to her. It wasn't meant to be a secret, but he did prefer to keep it private. Only now it was the key to learning what this intruder had in store for them, should he return. "It's in my room. Come with me, please."

Left with no choice and unwilling to waste time, she gave in and walked along with him to the west wing.

* * *

Author notes: So what is the Beast going to show her, possibly the mirror, and if so what will they see? And is there still a chance for love to bloom between them. Find out soon... thank you to all my readers :)


	29. Chapter 29-In the Mirror

Author notes: Surprise my son insisted I update 2x's today so here you go...but be warned it's a cliff hanger ;)

Chapter 29

The way to the west wing was becoming etched in her mind, and while she was still trying to regain all composure she had to acknowledge the many changes that had taken place in this part of the castle. It was no longer a hallway filled with the broken shards of furniture and wood. That had all been cleared away and the floor free of shattered glass.

She gazed at the beast, mentally asking him what had brought about this new found spark for cleaning. He was grateful she had noticed, and wished that could be the reason behind their presence there now, only they both knew it wasn't.

Belle had no guesses as to what he planned to show her, what he could have that would allow them to see Gaston. She probably should have known better, in a castle such as this, strange things happened all the time, so why should this not be reasonably taken into consideration.

This was all happening too fast and was it really only a short time ago that they were two minds at peace with the world, were still revolving around the ballroom floor? Each taking in the other as though they were intoxicated with their rush of feelings, feelings so beautiful, that neither knew existed in the other.

The beast had continued to hold Belles hand during their walk, and let his hand drop as they approached the door. Why they had even come here, Belle wondered. She knew what this room was, that it was his alone, and wanted to respect his privacy.

Not since the night of the storm had she come here, and she still felt badly about coming here then or anytime before, even if it was for good reason. She still meant no intrusion upon him. Yet here they were, and why he had brought her instead of retrieving this "object" himself was a very intriguing question.

The room was dark when they entered but once her eyes adjusted it was obvious the room resembled a regular bedroom, almost the same layout as hers. Now free of all debris the marble floor shone, a king sized bed was neatly name and all present furnishings were intact. The Beast caught her looking around amazed, and she hoped he wasn't offended by her staring.

"It's so different. It looks wonderful in here." "I uh…was going to…show you later." This discussion on any sort of normal subject felt strange for this time and he guide her towards the back of the room. The rose was there waiting, its petals growing ever fewer. The few that did remain were limp and the entire steam bent with this weight,

Its increase in wilting was noticed by both parties, though it was a common sight to only one. Belle had barely time to stop herself from asking what had caused its decline. She hadn't forgotten the first time she had laid eyes on its beauty.

Its sweet calling had made itself known to her many times over the past few months. But she had learned to ignore its melody. Now standing this close to it, the volume should have been much greater, but it was hardly emitting any sound at all.

This was totally unrealized by the Beast as he himself had never heard it produce any sort of sound, and was not even aware that Belle could. It would seem she as the only one who could.

The Beast carefully picked up the mirror from the table, its surface reflected his face back. He hoped he was correct in this; perhaps the mirror would only work for him alone. Please just show her what she needs to see, he silently begged.

To Belle this looked like just a simple hand mirror, true it was very fancy with roses craved around its frame, but it otherwise appeared no different than any other mirror. Yet the way he was holding it, as though it the greatest treasure in the world, she knew it had to be something more.

He held to out to her, "This mirror is magical, and it can show you anything you wish to see. You just ask it." He felt himself blushing at the memory of all those times he has used it to watch her, and was thankful she didn't see it. The mirror felt a bit heavier than expected, but she held it tightly, not at all doubting the beast's words. "Please I'd like to see …Gaston." She tried to say this clearly, but her voice trembled in speaking his name.

The mirror immediately gave a blinding flash of green light which nearly caused Belle to drop the mirror in surprise. She squinted at the brightness, seeing it's reflecting surface turning hazy, then an image became clear. Gaston was standing there in the woods; there were two other men with her that she recognized from the village. They were talking in excited voices. "It's all true, the castle, the beast. That crazy old man was right all along."

"Let's go back there now!" the blond haired man standing beside him shouted. The other man with wild curls of red, nodded in agreement "Yeah We'll knock him dead in minut…" he was cut off as Gaston hit first him then the other man in the face, "Idiots! Who knows what else could be in there? Suppose there is more than one? There are only 3 of us; we need to gather more men from the village THEN WE'LL ATTACK!"

The blonde hair man moved to raise his arm in a cheer, and then stopped. "But wait…what about the girl." To answer Gaston smiled lightly, "Oh I'm sure we can come up with something. She is quite the beauty after all." The two men grinned darkly and they made fast towards their horses. The image now grew dark, and Belle lowered the mirror.

Her worst fears had been confirmed, and looking back up at the beast, she couldn't do anything but turn away, feeling more afraid then she ever had in her life, and wishing she could erase what they had both just heard. He came to her placing himself just behind her as he had done before to hold her.

They were unaware they were no longer alone. Cogsworth had entered the room, having been sent along by the curious staff to learn what was going on. He saw the beast standing there, but his view of Belle was blocked. "Ahhh, excuse me your highness, but…." Then he stopped, both speaking and nearly breathing as he saw a hint of a golden dress, a very familiar looking gown, seen only a short time earlier. Then the Beast turned fully revealing Belle in front of him. She had heard, she knew.


	30. Chapter 30-True Love

Author notes: First another BIG thank you to all my lovely readers and a shout out to yasdnilgoth. I had planned to wait a little bit longer to post this chapter, as I put a TON of time into writing it, then re-writing and then a bit more re-writing. So I am putting this up now because I like how its sounds this time around and I don't to risk trying to change it all again :)

Chapter 30

The air seemed to stop moving as they both gasped at the now pale looking clock, their faces all displaying shocked expressions. Belle slowly turned towards the Beast, already knowing the answer, to the question she must ask. "You're the prince?" The Beast rubbed the back of his neck with his paw, a nervous habit he had carried over from childhood. In a sad voice he barely recognized as his own came the reply. "It's true, I used to be."

She turned to Cogsworth, trying to make sense of what this all meant. "But I thought…. you told me that…" She could get her words out, and the poor clock, now revealed as Roland's younger brother, was already backing away, shaking too much for her to even try and question him. "I...i... please forgive me" He sputtered weakly, shift his eyes between her and his master.

The Beast who had dreaded this ever happening knew he could not get Cogsworth take the fall, and spoke up, "Anything that Cogsworth might have told you, it was because he had too, he had no choice, none of the servants did." He then nodded towards the somewhat assured clock, who now made his departure.

It was time to confess the truth, the Beast wasn't looking forward to this, but it now had to be done. He knew that trying to lie was pointless, but he would need to be cautious about what he did reveal to her at least for the moment. Gently taking her hand he guided the way to a nearby settee seat.

He wasn't sure how to explain all this but decided it best to start at the beginning and to keep talking as calmly as he could manage. "I made a terrible mistake years ago to stop caring about… showing love for anyone. And in the end, it would come back to haunt me dearly."

Belle tightened her grip on his hand, nodding for him to continue. "My parents were the king and queen, and this castle was built soon after their marriage by my grandparents. It was meant to be a wedding gift, but then my father became king sooner than expected and so they only remained in this castle till I was around 6 then returned to the castle closer to the towns."

Memories of his life before the curse came racing back. "I can remember growing up here and being so happy, my father was not to be bothered with anything that did not concern the running of the lands, so my mother raised me, and she was my whole world." and he gave a small smile remembering this.

"But after she died, my father had me sent away here for the servant's to deal with and everything change. I guess I never really dealt with that loss and…I just didn't want to be hurt again." Belle knew what he meant by that from her own experience and was thankful she had found the courage to go on with her life.

"I lost all the love I had in me, and started acting like…nothing more than a Beast towards everyone. Then an enchantress changed me to look like the Beast I was becoming inside. She also made sure no one in the lands would remember about this castle, and that I had ever come here." Now it all made sense as to why the villagers had not known of the castles existence.

The Beast had paused again, trying to steady himself. This was turning out to be very difficult for him to talk about and he had never done so before with anyone. He debated telling her anymore about the curse itself, or even revealing how the spell could be broken, but decided to hold that back for now.

Finally ready he started again, "I don't know what became of my father. I know that I …said that he died, only because… well, for all I know he did. Or at least its sometimes easier to believe, rather than him just shutting me out completely. He might not even know about the curse. I never told him myself, but I had a letter sent to him, saying that I was setting out to some distant lands." This was more than Belle had ever thought, it was hard to hear of the despair that had taken ahold of his life, and how young he had been.

She had to take several deep breaths, and then nodded "He must have received it, because that is exactly what everyone thinks.' Now she could finally explain what her reason in coming there had been.

"That is except for one person; which is the very same person who I made that promise I told you of too, Cogsworth's brother, Roland. He told me of this castle and I came here on at his request" The Beast was speechless; he had never once realized this. "He was still aware of the castle and able to find it with a map that Cogsworth had made for him. Roland came here years ago looking for his brother, he had been hoping to patch things up between them."

She chose not to elaborate too much on how that had turned out, or what the consequences of his visit had been, but the Beast was partly aware as his memory of this event resurfaced, and filled in for her "Your right… he did come here. It was so many years…I hardly even remember him coming here at all. I wasn't….I was just so overtaken and more like an animal. Everything just blended together, one day into the next. You remember how I was when you first came here."

He looked down to his hand, still holding Belles and feeling remorseful, unworthy of any comfort from her. "That's why when you said someone had told you of the castle, I thought you were just lying. I had forgotten another had come here." He then hated to ask, but he had too. "What...what happened to him?"

Belle bit her lip, "He died, shortly before I came here. He never told me his brother's name, but he left me a letter asking me to find him, and tell him he was sorry." She couldn't bear to tell him anymore, it would be too painful, and the Beast was already filled with such remorse. "And I never for a moment knew it was Cogsworth's own brother. I was such a fool!" His voice was breaking and he had to stop.

Belle wished she could find the right words, to somehow convince him that she knew he was not the same as he was then, but she instead placed her arm around him, fighting against his resistance to be held in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I wish none of that had ever happened to you or anyone else."

The Beast pulled away from her hold, all at once becoming overpowered with her sweet scent of her hair. "Please don't waste pity on me. It was my own fault, I did this to myself. It was an enchantress who cursed me, but I had already doomed us all long before."

He looked up wearily at the rose, and Belle followed his gaze. "Did she give you the rose?" The Beast glared at the blasted time keeper. He wanted to badly to tell her what the rose was, that the spell could be broken, and that she could be the one to do so. It was pushing him towards that little gleam of hope that she could still care for him, even after learning all of this.

If he could just tell her about the rose, then she would know how to break the spell and ensure a life with them together forever. The words formed in his head, and he opened his mouth to speak them….but he couldn't, something was stopping him.

Instead he responded with "Yes, the rose…it's a reminder …of what all I lost." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore, mentally willing her to be satisfied with that answer. Much to his relief she nodded.

He knew this had been his best chance, how great the cost would now be, but he couldn't tell her. And the reason why was right there in front of him, he just hadn't known it. All those feelings that had been coming over him these last few months, filling him with emotions he never thought possible to feel for someone, making him question everything, he now understood. He was in love with her, truly and completely in love with her. He knew now that he had been for a while, and it was a powerful love that came from deep within his very soul and could be felt with every part of his being.

He loved this girl…. and therefore, he could not condemn her to a life with him, if it wasn't what she wanted. This wonderful girl, who had opened his eyes and taught him so much, he would not force her to feel or do anything, just to end the curse, just to keep her there. To him it would be the same as claiming her as a prisoner much like he had before. He had given her the freedom to leave once the winter ended and he knew in his heart, he could not go back on his word now, even to save himself from a lifetime in this form.

The Beast finally dropped his gaze from the rose. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Looking back down she realized she was still holding the mirror and had forgotten the original problem at hand, "I understand why you didn't, and I'm also sorry for all I didn't tell you. But right now we need to figure out what to do, now that Gaston knows about the castle too, and what he will do ….." The Beast looked towards her, trying to keep a brave face. "I could protect you; I would never let him..."

But Belle stopped him, "It's not up to you to protect me, besides you heard what he said, if he comes back here, it won't just be him alone, it will be nearly the entire village." The Beast fell silent; he had heard what the hunter had said to those men and knew how great the danger was.

All the while Belle's own mind kept trying to absorb the fact that he was once human, a real prince in fact, and also screaming at her, thinking that her coming here was the reason he was now in danger.

Her mind zeroed in then on every conversation she had ever had with Gaston, what she heard him say in the mirror and she realized that she did know a way that could stop him; there was a way to appease him once and for all. But it would come with a heavy cost.


	31. Chapter 31-Sacrafice

Chapter 31-Sacrafice

"I have a feeling that it's me he's after." She said quietly "Maybe If I just give him what he wants, and then he'll leave you alone." She knew at once that this was not wise to say aloud as the Beast looked at her franticly, his voice shaking with held in emotion's "Belle no, you can't do that!"

She couldn't take it back now and merely shook her head. "If it's the only way….." But The Beast refused to give in; his love for her was much too great to allow her to do this. "NO! I won't let you, please just ….we'll think of something else."

But Belles mind had been made up, she couldn't be convinced to change it, and there was no other way. She knew however, that the Beast would never agree to let her go to the village if he knew this and would now have to convince him she planned to do otherwise.

To achieve this she decided to try a different approach "Okay Listen to me please. I'm the only one whom can try and stop this and I have too at least go to the village and talk with them, I have too. I won't hand myself over to Gaston but I can at least talk to him. Try and convince him not to do this. Then I will leave there and …."

It was a flat out lie and it pained her to say it, but she needed to and hope that the Beast would believe her. She didn't want to say the rest as it was now was an actual possibility that could never be. She wanted to say, and I will come back too you.

The Beast could feel his chest tightening with a pain that he had ever known; the thoughts of all that could go wrong, what could happen to her all came barreling down on him. He would have no way to protect her if she went back, and yet he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop her from going. Had the events of the past few hours not occurred she would be leaving the following day as it was?

Still there was also the chance this could actually work out, at least maybe this way, she could still come back, as she no longer needed to go anywhere to fulfill her promise. He had realized that he loved her and even if she didn't return in time to break the spell at least they could be together.

He felt horrible that there wasn't anything he could do for the servants, for all they had suffered because of him. He hoped with his whole being that they would understand though, why he couldn't tell her. They all knew she wasn't his prisoner, and never had been.

He turned away from her and back to the rose, which seemed to be mocking him with the release of another petal, "You know I can't stop you, but I don't want to see you get hurt." He paused then said under his breath "it would kill me." Belle came over to him, gently putting her hand to his face. "Please just let me try, I promise I will only go back to talk to them." Although she knew in her heart what a lie this was

He was out of options and though it felt like getting stabbed in the heart he had to agree with her plan. He felt numbness wash over him as he whispered to her. "You are free to do whatever you chose….you can go…. to talk with them, but please… be careful." Belle nodded thankful that she could now save him from whatever Gaston had in mind and she would do it at any cost. "I will be, and…" again she wanted to say those words, tell him she would return, but it was too hard.

Noticing she still held the mirror, she tried to hand it back, but the Beast refused to take it, he could hardly look at her as it was, trying to prevent himself from fall apart completely. "Please take it, so you can find your way back. And….keep part of me with you."

Belle gave him a small smile then overcome she took him in an embrace, trying to memorize the feeling of his arms, the heavy sounds of him breathing. She never wanted to forget any of it. This was almost too much for the Beast, he felt his eyes filling with tears, and he had to fight hard to keep them back. "You…you should go." He managed to say. She pulled away, and unable to look at his face hurried from the room to get ready.

* * *

She made her way through the castle, towards her room in a hurry hoping to avoid any questions from the staff, but it was not to be as Madame and Mrs. Potts were both on the prowl. The teacart was already waiting by her door, and followed as she dashed inside "Why whatever is going on love?" The kind teapot spoke, sounding very determined to weed out what she could. "I hadn't thought you would be leaving so…soon."

Chip was with her on the tea cart and flashed a crushed look, which was only amplified by his childish features. "You got to go away Belle?" Why did he have to be do little and cute? The wardrobe really had no idea what to say and as it was Belle, having redressed in her former clothes from when she had first arrived, was busy pulling out her cloak, and digging through her drawers looking for anything that she might need.

Into her saddle bag she carefully placed the mirror determined to keep it with her no matter what along with the poetry book. Then she faced her friends.

She had no idea how to tell all that was happening. It would take far too long to explain all of the last few hours to them, and she feared them learning of her willingness to do whatever necessary to save the Beast. "I have to go back to the village, there's something I have to do, and I have to leave right now!" She flung her cloak on and looked for her shoes.

The teapot watched her, reading her expression and gaining some insight. "It's about the Master isn't it Dear? You're doing this for…him?" She was saying more as a statement, something she already knew. Belle couldn't deny it "He's been so kind to me, he's my friend and I have to…''

She stopped there, not wanting to cause any more delay, and to see them now and know the truth of their past, that alone brought another wave of sorrow. "I'm sorry I…have to leave." She rushed out the door, before any more questions could be asked.

* * *

A short while later the Beast stood on the balcony, watching her ride away. She'll be back, he tried to think, but then the feeling hit him, this awful feeling that she would not be returning and he would never see her again. He slammed his fists hard on the stone railing as he realized what that feeling implied.

It was then that he realized the mistake he had made in ever letting her leave, how he could not have realized what she planned to do in order to keep him safe? How could you have been so stupid, did you actually think she would just go there and chat with these men? Did you honestly think it would be so simple? She's going to give in to that hunter in order to save you and don't even pretend you don't know it. She could be killed and it's on your hands.

He could feel his heart breaking a thousand times in those few minutes and the pain was so great he roared to the heavens with a sound that burned his throat. Grasping ahold of the railing he doubled over with raw emotion eating at him. "Are you happy now enchantress, I can finally love someone, and because of me she is putting herself at risk. If anything happens to her…." He couldn't go on and broke down sobbing.

* * *

_**Author notes**_: this was a REALLY tough chapter to write. I really didn't want to put the Beast through all this emotional trauma, and would really like to just give him a feel-better hug at this point. But the story will go on, and we shall see how things work out...


	32. Chapter 32- The Village

Chapter 32-The Village

Belle had heard the Beast's roar as it resounded in the night sky and she had felt it like a piercing cold to her heart. To her it wasn't that he sounded sad, more like he was wounded, as though her leaving was the greatest tragedy of his entire life. She wanted to turn Phillippe around and go back, find herself in his arms once more, but she couldn't, it wouldn't do any good towards stopping Gaston, and so after allowing herself a few minutes to break down in sorrow, she urged Phillippe to continue onward. She whispered softly for the Beast to please forgive her, but being the cause of his death was something she could never forgive herself for.

Those rumbles of thunder had spoken correct of an oncoming shower. Thankfully, the rain had been mild as far, only a simple spring drizzle but it would likely increase throughout the day. The gray clouds held their overcast on the land. But they could not defer this young rider and her horse. She would not be stopped and as she had already faced a blizzard to save him, there was not much a rainstorm could threaten her with. The sky could strike her with lightning, flood the entire forest, and she wouldn't have stopped.

They had gone nearly half the way there, and dawn would soon be approaching. Belle's mind was only more of a tangled mess, the closer they came to the village. Gaston must have reached there by now, so what was he doing now, and had he told everyone of the Beast? Should she consult the mirror? Would he be aware that she could see him? Had he already sensed her watching him in the woods?

Suddenly she remembered all the times she had felt someone watching her. She had forgotten this as that feeling diminished once she began spending more time outside her room roaming the castle, time spent with...the Beast. She felt her heart start to pound; she tightened her hold on Phillippe's reins.

Now she knew that there actually had been someone watching her, and who that had been. But why would he…of course, there was no question as to why. He truly had been trying to get close to her, wishing to be with her, learn about her. And in the beginning this was the only way he could…..how she wished he would have told her.

There was no pleasantness in this journey, no attempts to prolong it with notions of hiding here forever as she had once imagined doing , and her nervousness grew worse as as she saw more things familiar along the road marking the way of their final miles. The sunless dawn arrived with her, as they reached the village at last. It was all there, the painted houses, faded store signs. It all looked no different than it had months before, like a painting set to dry the layout of village was likely to forever remain as it was.

There was something eerie though, almost like the air was to still. None of the store were open, every door still closed, with no one in sight. She could hear the sounds of people talking, yelling even. Her heart dropped as she could now plainly see the crowd of people gathered in the center of the town, and there was only one person standing in the middle of all, his voice more overpowering.

Is this how it was all those years ago, she wondered, when Roland came here, only with not the intent to cause harm, but to prevent it? Did they, the villagers, all gather around him then as they now did with Gaston? Perhaps this would end the same with history repeating itself, that they might once again refuse to believe any such being could exist.

She knew the true reality of this, that in this time around the only one, who would be called foolish, would be the one who didn't believe the words of Gaston. His influence on the town was more so than any others and to doubt him was unthinkable, and possibly viewed as a crime. She leaped down from Phillippe, running towards the swarm of people, fighting her way through them to reach Gaston.

He was there standing before her, fists raised high in the air shouting. "This monster could murder us all, and swallow your children whole. WE MUST KILL THIS BEAST!" "No!" she shouted out, and the crowd finally noticing her became still all around her. Gaston eyes her with surprise. "Why Belle, I never expected to see you here, and without your lovely gown." There were a few light chuckles but Belle ignored them.

"Please you don't have to do this, he's not dangerous, and he wouldn't hurt anyone here." The crowd now came alive once more, jeering at her with mocking remarks "She's crazy!" "We won't be safe till this creature is dead!" Gaston flashed Belle a devilish look. "Seems you're outnumbered." Belle knew this was the moment; she needed to try and convince him now that she could make him a better deal. "Let him live and I'll be your wife." Though the crowd around them remained shouting, Gaston was now silent, and dropped his grin in an instant. At first she thought he hadn't understood or even heard her, but then he replied, "What did you say?"

"Don't go to the castle please, you can have me instead. Please I'll marry you!" she begged him, even though saying the words was almost enough to make her sick. She just kept picturing the Beast in her mind. "Please just take me instead. I'll be your wife, I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt him."

He was just looking at her, then that look that cunning sneer reemerged "Why Belle I really don't know what to say. A champion of a man, like me, wanting a pitiful foolish girl like you. You really think I ever wanted you as my wife?" Now it was Belle's turn to look stunned "But….but all those times…you would go on about me needing a man and to get married. I thought…"

It was a moment of cruel irony, like reliving a nightmare after waking, as he replied "But I fail to recall anytime that I ever actually asked you to marry me!" Belle turned pale at this. "Think about it Belle, you said it yourself, so boldly as I now recall, that you didn't deserve me and I completely agree with your statement."

Belle backed away now, realizing in horror how badly she had misjudged his advances and how now she had nothing left to offer him. She thought quickly trying to come up with something she could say, anything that might stop them.

"Listen, you don't understand, he's not a monster or an animal. I know he looks viscous and it sounds impossible, but you have to have to believe me, he's really a prince under a curse." It was her only card left to play and she knew it had to work.

Gaston stared at her blankly for a moment; the whole town had gone still, looking from Gaston, back to her, unsure what to do. Then the same as years before, the sound of laughter rang out, coming directly from Gaston. "Is everyone hearing this? She is even crazier than her father or that old man ever was!" Belle had known this would end up as a fruitless attempt, but she could never have forgiven herself for at least not trying.

She knew how far the Beast would go to protect her and felt she owed it to him to do no less. "It's true I swear it. Why in heavens name would I make this up?" Gaston pulled her closer so she might hear him over the crowd, now echoing his laugh, "Well Belle to be honest, I'm starting to think you've got feelings for this creature and that's just blinded you to how dangerous he is."

She felt his cold skin against her arm, and tried in vain to pull away. He merely shoved her forwards towards the same two men who had been with him in the woods. "Thomas lock her in your cellar, Glenn you help him, we must have assurances she won't go rushing back off to warn this creature.

* * *

Author Notes: Gaston has never been a favorite character of mine, and I don't want to make him seem to "bad guy" like but it's really hard not too. There's still more to come. Hope everyone enjoys and have a Happy Easter!


	33. Chapter 33-Trapped

Chapter 33-Trapped

There was no chance of making a break for it, the grip they had on her arms was so strong, and digging in so deeply to the point it stung. They were moving so fast there wasn't even time to scream. She could only close her eyes to the pain, and then the grip of the men's hands loosened till it was nothing and she felt herself falling, and the sound of a door slamming closed behind her.

There was little in the way of distance and she landed on a thick layer of dirt. It was soft enough to cushion any blow and darkness was quick to engulf her. It was a damp smell of decay that filled the air of that cellar, like rotting wood and…she really didn't want to know what else. She wiped the dirt, how she hoped it was dirt, from her face and tried to see anything.

With there being a cloudy sky there were only a few small beads of light making their way through the gaps in the wooden door. She heard something being dragged, scraping a crossed the other side, it sounded heavy with clinking sounds, was it chains? They were actually locking her in here!

Her first reaction was to throw herself against the door, not surprising it didn't move at all. Maybe it's better this way to just wait, it's best to wait now for them to leave, she decided while trying to think this all through. It would be unwise to make her escape with the entire town still out there.

She would just have to wait. She looked around for her saddle bag, which she had been carrying since dismounting from Phillippe. Oh God Phillippe she thought, please don't let those villagers hurt him!

Her saddle bag had landed nearby and picking it up she felt the mirror shift inside. Horrified it may have been broken; she quickly pulled it out, and discovered it was completely intact.

Without even thinking about it she whispered into its glass "Show me the Beast." The green flash came and, his face appeared, but this couldn't be the Beast, not her Beast. It could not be him who bore this heart wrenching look of immense pain, and eyes so filled with hurt. "Oh Beast… he must wonder what's become of me." she said softly, placing her fingertips over his image, trying to somehow left him know she was there, wanting to ease his pain. Hoping he could sense her as she had him.

"I wish I was still there, I never should have left you." The image then became dark and she kept looking at his eyes, trying to engrave them in her mind. Once they had vanished the guilt came rushing in.

How could you been so blind to the truth, her mind screamed, furious at herself for actually thinking the people of this village, who had never shown themselves to be anything even remotely caring, would drop this assault against the Beast. I should have just stayed, or maybe…. I should have never even left this village. It all seemed to come back to that conclusion; that she never should have gone to the castle.

Why was I so desperate to make things alright for someone who would never even know if I did? Why did I think I needed adventure, like my life could be something straight out of a fairy tale? That I needed more in my life, when had I not faced enough already, that I had to go looking for more trouble? These questions pounded against her, beating her down into a state of unimaginable misery.

The exhaustion had finally gotten to her, and she awoke still in the lingering dark and dampness. How long was I asleep for? Hours perhaps, could even have been days.

It seemed there was no longer any sounds coming from outside. The crowd had gone, already making their way through the woods. She had seen the Beast there in her dreams, waiting for her. And now in her mind, she saw what they might do to him.

This motivated her to get up and try a second time to get out. She began again beating against the door, shoving it, looking for anything that could be used to break through.

The darkness of the cellar made this difficult and as there was nothing to be found she knew she was looking in the face of defeat. She had no idea if someone had stayed behind to watch the door, and stop her should she succeed in breaking free. She was willing to chance this, and in a last effort screamed out for help to anyone who might hear her.

Now the silent was deafening, as she strained to hear someone, just one voice answering. She must be hearing things as a sound did come to her. Just in case she yelled again. "I'm in here, please help me!" She leaped away from the door as a creaking sound came, the sound of someone pulling against the handle. "Hello, who's in there?" That voice, it was real and she knew who it was the Book-keeper! "Yes Monsieur it's me, Belle, please let me out!"

She couldn't help reserving her joy at being found. It would be unwise to forget that the Book-keeper had also previously judged her as being crazy, he might have that same opinion even now and he could easily be on Gaston's side in all of this.

Chains being rattled broke her thoughts, and she could hear him straining against them. "Belle, I can't open it…it's locked shut..." Think, you must think, Belle's mind raced. There had to be a way to get the door open, or even just break it down. Something sharp, that could get through the wood…..an Axe, her father's old wood cutting invention, the one he had destroyed, some parts had been saved, she had an idea!

"Monsieur, back at the cottage where I was staying, by the chicken coop, there should be some old wooden frame work and there's an axe buried down at the bottom. It's probably rusted but it might work."

She heard light footsteps walking away and she tried to envision what he would be doing, with moving down the road, reaching the cottage, looking to find the axe. Was he even going there, maybe she was misjudging once again and would be sitting here waiting for the rest of her days.

At some point the villagers would make their return with their noble hero Gaston, who had slain the Beast with hardly any effort at all. They might let her out then, but she would fight to stay here, in the dark. Suppose they brought back his body, she couldn't handle seeing him that way. She rather stay here and die in this cellar than look upon what they had done to him. They couldn't make her; they couldn't possibly be so cruel as to show his dead body to her…..

A thudding noise came pounding hard through the dark, and it was followed by another and then still more. Each one created a vibration that shook the dirt loose from the ceiling above "Belle?" The Book-keepers voice called out to her, "I'm going to get you out, just stay back from the door in case it falls inward."

The gray sky was coming back in to view and as she finally climb free of the cellar, holding her saddle bag she faced the Book-keeper, still holding the axe, his face red with heat and sweat. She nearly hugged him in gratitude "Thank you, thank you so much."

He gasped to catch his breath, still sore from heaving the axe, "I...I saw the crowd…I heard them…but I didn't know what they were doing to you…I didn't even know you had come back…?" There was no sign of the crowd anywhere now, and she hoped they hadn't gotten to far ahead. "How long ago did they leave?" "Maybe a couple of hours ago,what's happening?"

There was still time to get back, but Belle knew she didn't have much to space and seeing Philippe still stationed where she had left him, began to explain while heading towards him. "The Beast is real and they're going to kill him if I don't get back there now." She was nearly running and the Book-keeper tried to match pace. "You're not going back now! What can you do to stop them?"

From a glance it appeared the loyal stead had also gained energy from his rest and was ready to do as his mistress wished. Belle climbed on the saddle, looking down to the Book-keeper, impressed with the genuine concern in both his face and voice. "I have to try and do something, he's my friend and he cares for me so much." As she grabbed the reins the Book-keeper stopped her for a moment.

"Mademoiselle, I'm sorry….. I didn't believe you, we were the foolish ones, not you. I hope you get there in time." Had she not been so desperate to reach the castle she might have had time to return his expression of hope.

As they headed towards the woods, a theory came to Belle, one she wished had come far earlier as it might have proven useful on her journey back to the village. Pulling out the mirror she clearly spoke "Please show me the fastest way back to the castle." As the image of a different route appeared she prayed with all her might that this might buy them a little time.


	34. Chapter 34-Lost Hope

Chapter 34-Lost Hope

It was unclear how long he had been sitting there, he hadn't moved since she had disappeared into the woods and presumably out of his life. The tears had stopped hours ago, and while he had struggled to regain the strength to leave the balcony, he felt too broken both inside and out. At first he had wanted to smash things, destroy everything within his reach, and cause something to feel even a portion of the pain he felt now.

Then he wanted it to just end, to gain some relief from this sorrow, just a leap from the tower, and it could stop. He had to wait though, suppose Belle returned, maybe she would change her mind and come back to him, where he could keep her safe and they could stay together forever…..ENOUGH! His heart screamed, is it not enough that she left once, now you want to raise false hope and go through it all again.

The thoughts poisoning his mind were relentless and unforgiving. How could life be so cruel that he should love this girl and never even get the chance to tell her, let alone find out if she felt the same? What then would the future have held for them? Perhaps it was better not to know if she in fact had come to love him.

It seemed almost to vial but suppose this was the way it was all meant to be in the end. That he was never meant to have love in his life and this was the final proof. Was this what the enchantress had in mind when she placed this curse, that he should never break it, but meaning it solely as a punishment in the worst way possible?

If that was the honest truth, then maybe that could kill him off, the pain from such a blow, would certainly be enough to just stop his heart…

Just wait…keep watching and see if….what might happen. He pulled himself to his feet, as thunder called down from the skies. Still in a daze he managed to change back to a simply outfit, doubting he would ever again require the fancier clothing, perhaps to maybe be buried in. His mind was in a dark place and it was doubtful he would ever emerge from it.

There came a soft knock from the door, but he was in no mood for any sort of company. "Go away." He moaned, still the knocking persisted. "LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" He replied, this time spoken as an order.

Even so the sound returned accompanied by a voice so quiet it was barely audible. "Please sire, I n-need to speak with you." It had to be Cogsworth, or course it did. He was unsure how things could get any worse, yet he could not turn him away. Not when he owed him more than he could give.

When he gave no vocal reply, the nervous clock entered. "Sire there's…" But that was as far as he got before he was interrupted. "Cogsworth, please forgive me, I swear I never knew that was your brother. If I had I never would have…." What was it he had done, frighten the brother of this most loyally of servants, who had been there since the start, and had remained here, still fulfilling his duties.

There was no doubt that Cogsworth had known all along. He had known who that man was that night, and yet he never once thought to hold this against his master. He had never once made mention of it in all these years. "I'm so sorry." He said again, quieter this time.

He didn't know what it was he expected Cogsworth to say, but he certainly never counted on him talking to him as he now did. "I accept your apology but please understand I don't wish to cause you any further distress on my account. Heaven knows we've all done things we regret. But you should know that what happened between my brother and myself was no fault of yours. We had always had differences among us, and that was not caused by you. True, you were indeed very different back then, but you have made such a change in yourself as of lately, and are now truly a prince we are all very proud of. "

It was more than he could take; hearing this from Cogsworth, a servant who once like all the others had meant nothing to him. That he had felt that way about everyone for so long, even when they had suffered right beside him. Never had he felt should sympathy, it overpowered his emotions, sending them reeling and he could hardly nod in response.

He went back out to the hall, giving his master the peace he had requested. The staff waiting there looked at him, some faces looking hopeful and others just plain scared. Lumiere was twisting this candle sticks as he waited. "What did the Master say? Did you tell him?"

Cogsworth closed the door quietly behind him, and shook his head. "He's…not going to be able to help us now. If it's a fight they want, then WE are the ones who will be ready for them." This didn't come as a great shock to anyone. They had all known that the Beast was crushed by Belle's departure, in both a physical and emotional sense.

It had been fortunate timing that while observing from the windows they had glimpsed the touches of a mob approaching from within the forest. They had already alerted the many suits of armor present in the castle to make haste for the front entrance.

With their swords and yielding they could easily defer any unwelcome party who might try to enter. No it was all under control, there was no need to cause their Master alarm, by telling him that the castle would soon be falling under attack.

* * *

Author notes: I hope I didn't make this chapter too dark, I was really trying to touch on the depth of the Beasts emotions and show his POV on Belle leaving. The Battle of the Castle is up next and will be coming soon


	35. Chapter 35-Battle

Chapter 35-Battle

There had been a small glitch in their genius plan, one that was an obstacle left greatly over looked. The suits of armor, though terrific warriors they may be, were regrettably very so in their walking style.

They had quite distance left to cover before reaching their ending location. Which would for the present time leave the main point of entrance to the castle vulnerable to attack. The staff had gathered what forces they could and set themselves on an outer balcony directly above the entrance.

As long as they remained careful not to draw attention, There they had a clear shot of observing the invaders as they made their charge across the bridge. Lumiere motioned for all to remain still, "Not yet, not yet, just wait till they are right under us."

It went without saying what the next move would be; the servants would defend the castle and not allow the villagers to enter. They had to hold them off at least until the armor warriors made their appearance. The men had chopped down a large tree, holding it high on their shoulders, most likely what they planned to use to break down the door.

As they came nearer, the black hair man in the lead halted the men behind him. "Now listen up, I don't know what might be waiting in there, so use any weapons and any means necessary. But don't forget THAT BEAST IS MINE FOR THE KILL!"

Lumiere turned to face the objects surrounding him, trying not to reveal how this had shaken him, "Now then, does anyone have an idea…how to fight them off then." Cogsworth, who was not hiding his nervousness at all, stared blankly at him. "WHAT? I thought you had something all figured out!" "I thought I would….think of something…by now at least." Lumiere shrugged "Oh and what would you like us to do, start hurling the silverware down on them, oh no, but wait perhaps the dishes would oblige to take the plunge." The few dishes among them, took off running after hearing this. The sarcasm was not lost and Lumiere was not about to take this without having his own say. "All right if you're so brilliant then YOU can be my guest and come up with a plan." A fist fight might have broken out between them, had a saving grace not made it'self known.

"Hey what did we already miss the excitement? We get all the way up here, and you're sitting around cooling your heels!" It was Axe, the head of the castle boiler room. He glanced down at the crowd with their torches "So these guys like to play with fire hmmm, then let's give them something to BURN!" the boiler room staff came forward with a multitude of buckets loaded with large wooden logs. "Wait till I give the signal." Axe called out, and as the first hits of the tree striking the door sounded, it was met with a response of "NOW!"

It came out of now where, these avalanches of wood, pounding down like hailstones. The villagers never saw it coming and never had a chance to prepare. It finally stopped only to return again. "What's happening? What is this sorcery?"" The frightened villagers scrambled to regain their ground, as the chopped wood seemed to rain down from the sky. They hadn't yet seen the objects above them, as looking upward had been deemed a bit hazardous.

Back on the balcony Axe had taken command and in the heat of battle was loving every minute. He ordered the buckets to gather more wood and too also see about bringing up some of the embers from the boiler itself. Lumiere was a bit taken back by that, but Axe seemed set on this plan. "It's their own fault; they picked the wrong castle to raid!"

Even Mrs. Potts had joined in by bringing along the teacups, filled to the brim with boiling tea. "Now remember children this is the only time I will allow this, so make sure you aim well!" The villagers resulting screams of surprise sent the cups in a glorious victory dance.

* * *

Belle was growing ever near to the castle, the shortcut provided was cutting hours off and she was hopeful to arrive shortly. Phillippe was charging at a never before reached pace and even now was showing nothing in the way of growing tired. "Good boy Phillippe" she cheered him on. "Just get us there and I'll give you all the apples you could ever want."

* * *

Meanwhile the castle staff was about to unleash their secret weapon upon the villagers, the few who still remained and hadn't yet gone scattering off in a panicked escape. With the help of two chairs the front doors came flying open, revealing an army of armor, swords held ready and axes sharp.

Throughout this whole thing Gaston had taken leave from leading the mob and hidden himself away in the bushes as the castle staff attacked. He had then remembered the stables in back, and how it was that Belle had gotten there, without him seeing her walking outside, pier to finding her. He realized that there must have been a way out of the castle somewhere there, and what leads out should also lead inside. Knowing he would hardly be missed by the crowd he snuck around to the stable.

There was no one there, human or otherwise, no one to prevent him from finding his way to the door and enter the castle. He was able to walk right past the front door and the suits of armor standing there. There was nothing to stop him as he then began his search of the castle, eventually making his way to the West Wing.

The servants never dreamed any of the men had made it by their defenses. They stood there proudly watching the last of the mob vanish into the woods the sight of the metal warriors to much for them to even try and face. For Axe this was a well-earned victory, and he couldn't resist calling after them "And next time you'd best pick another castle, because we'll be waiting for you scurvy scum!"

* * *

Author notes: A BIG thank you to my wonderful hubby for all your help in writing this chapter. Very nice to get some humor back in the story


	36. Chapter 36- Fight for Love

Chapter 36-Fight For Love

It had been unavoidable for the Beast to not realize what was taking place just outside the walls of his seclusion. Everyone knew how strong his senses were and he may even have known of the approaching mob before they did. He could have easily backed them down, but the staff like Belle did not what to impose this upon him, and as the castle was just as much home for them it was not a difficult choice.

They knew the level of noise being created had not escaped their master, and they had kept to the notion he would not try to get involved. Their assumptions had proven correct as the Beast remained where he was. Altering between gazing at the rose, and then out the window. Every now and then the scream of a villager would break into his train of thought and he would momentarily feel a great sense of pride and admiration towards his staff and their willingness to take this stand.

It seemed crazy but he felt it would have been selfish of him to race out there, save the day and take this away from them. While he knew he was also reluctant to fight due to his will to live being nearly wiped out, he decided this was a better way to think. Rather than bring up the tragedy at hand here.

It really was a fascinating ability of his, to actually make out each individual persons voice, only there was one voice he longed to hear and couldn't. He knew already that these men being here, meant Belle had not been successful in her attempt and as she was not among them now it was highly likely for her to either be hurt somewhere or….he didn't even want to think on that, not yet .

He was completely unware of any threat that currently dwelled within the castle was, nor that it was already making its way towards him.

* * *

Belle had made it back, and while it was unknown how, the route had caused her to arrive at the back of the castle. The raindrops had begun mere minutes before she had arrived and now thunder came Riding Phillippe into the stable she rushed up the same stairs Gaston had shortly before her. While the only sounds of a struggle she could hear were coming from the front entrance and that's where she expected to find the Beast.

But…something was telling her to go to the west wing. This was hardly the time for the rose to try and call her, but suppose that wasn't it. She had a powerful feeling that the west wing was where she needed to seek him first. Knowing just how curial every choice she now made was she headed away from the entrance way. "If this is just some doing of that rose, I swear I'll rip it's petals off." She muttered to herself and began running up the stairs.

* * *

The Beast barely acknowledged the hunter as he entered the room, regrets about Belle was his primary thought, but that small fire of hope within wasn't giving up yet. He had a feeling just who this man was and if anyone knew what had taken place in that village this was the one to be asking. "What have you done with Belle?" his tone sounded drained of all energy.

Gaston stood there momentarily, a club hidden behind his back. He sized the Beast up, impressed with what he saw, but in no way would he back down. He was the type who never dared to shy away from a challenge, no matter how great the odds were stacked against him. This was what one might consider his greatest weakness.

He was admittedly confused by the sight of an animal wearing clothes, but he had never expected this creature to speak. Was this some kind of trick? Never the less he brushed his surprise off and with no show of fear he walked directly towards the beast and with his most arrogant tone, addressed his opponent.

"Why do you even care, what could she be to a monster like you?"

The Beast needed no time to reply "She means more to me than life itself." It happened so fast then that he never saw the club, he only felt its striking blow which brought him to his knees.

Again it struck only this time on his back, followed by a strong kick. Gaston was laughing above him, a cruel sound that stung his ears. Fight back his mind screamed, and the animal inside threated to rip this man apart. You are stronger, get up and fight back.

Then the laughter stopped as quickly as it started and Gaston lowered the club he had raised to deliver another blow. "Why don't you fight me Beast?" In response the Beast looked up from where he had fallen, with his eyes bearing such a human like resemble that Gaston gasped slightly.

What did it truly matter if Belle was gone, if his time with her was to be done, then there really was nothing left for him to live for. Quietly the Beast said "Just go ahead and kill me, I can't live without her."

Gaston could hardly believe that this massive creature would not even try to defend himself. Then he smirked realizing the Beasts point. "If you believe that Belle is dead, then you my friend are greatly mistaken. No I have much bigger plans for her." The Beasts eyes shot wide open and a rush of adrenaline fueled him to leap up at Gaston who was not expecting this.

But the hunter's skill with weapons was not to be matched and in his already bruised form the Beast wasn't fast enough. The club again made contact and he backed away before another could come. He was on the balcony now, the rain pouring down soaking him in an instant. Gaston was right behind him, abandoning the club he was fast with his bow and made no haste in figuring one directly at the Beast chest.

But the Beasts strong instincts did him credit and he turned in time for the arrow to only graze his shoulder. He was not so lucky with the one that followed, and collapsed on the ground, praying for a miracle that maybe Belle would be all right, that she could survive and get away.

Gaston was coming closer, a grim smile spreading on his face. "What's this? Your still alive? Well I think I know just what to do about that." He pulled a hunting knife from his boot, and as he raised it to deliver the final wound, the Beast knew this was the end for him. Silently he begged for Belle to forgive him and closed his eyes hoping this would all be over soon.

But before Gaston could make his move, a voice called out, cutting out from the shadows behind them, making its way through the rainfall. "Gaston NOOO!"

* * *

Author notes: Thank you again to all my wonderful readers, I hope you have enjoyed everything so far. I promise I will update soon


	37. Chapter 37- It's Over

Author Notes:I couldn't hold off posting this chapter any longer, It is totally my favorite and I couldn't wait to share it. Enjoy

Chapter 37-It's Over

Belle appeared before them, dashing in front of the Beast shielding him with her arms as best she could. Nearly overcome with pain The Beast looked up at her weakly "Belle?" He knew he must be either already dead or close to dying, It couldn't that she was actually there, and yet she looked so real to him.

His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as reality hit that she was alive and truly had come back to him! In his eyes she had never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

She was soaking from the rain, her hair flying loose and she was panting hard from running. "Stop it, Please Gaston," She managed to say in between breaths "Just leave him alone."

The hunter sternly approached Belle keeping the knife raised. "Get out of the way NOW!" Almost instantly Belle regained her full strength and returned his expression, staying firm in place. "NO,I am not going to let you kill him! He's done nothing to you, or to anyone, and he means more to me than you'll ever understand, so if you want him, then you kill me first."

Gaston took another step forward, laughing "So your both willing to die to save the other, seems I was right about those feelings of yours for this monster, Belle." "What do you even know about feelings Gaston? You have never shown compassion, tenderness, or love towards anyone, and that makes YOU the monster!"

Gaston now stood mere inches from her, lightning flashed off of the knife's gleaming blade. "You know what I think Belle; we should have just put you and your pitiful family in the asylum the moment you first arrived!" There was no warning as the deep rage that lay dormant within her finally boiled over and her fist met with his face, in a well-aimed blow.

The time that followed all seemed to happen in a slow pace of motion, as Gaston staggered back dropping the knife. Belle had no memory of making a move to pick it, but it was suddenly there in her hand, held tightly, locked in her grip.

She focused her eyes, still blazing with fury, on the coward of a man who stood before her, pointing the blade directly at his quivering throat. "Don't you EVER talk about my family that way EVER again!"

She kept her voice steady and her hand wrapped firmly around the handle. Gaston looked blankly, first at her then shifted his gaze to the knife. "Belle don't be stupid, just give it to me…" he spoke quietly, as he might try to calm this side of Belle he had never before encountered.

As he reached his hand out towards her, she swiped the weapon at him with true aim, cutting him across the arm. He ripped his arm away from her, a dangerous look growing on his face. "YOU CRAZY FOOL, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

From where he was laying the Beast could partly see Belle's face, and he knew that regardless of her anger, she would not take this man's life out of spite or revenge. She had so much kindness in her, it was never a threat, and she had no desire to do anything but protect the ones she loved.

Now it was she who was coming closer, backing the hunter away from his prey, "It's over Gaston, Leave this place! GET OUT NOW!"

Gaston looked back down at the Beast, then again to Belle. "Oh it's over is it? GET THIS RIGHT,IT WILL NEVER BE OVER!" His voice grew louder against the thunder. He had moved to the railing and with one upward lunge, he skillfully landed, standing now above them. "I NEVER LOSE TO ANYONE, AND I WILL SURRENDER TO A STUPID MINDED GIRL AND HER CREATURE!"

He screamed this up to the heavens, waving his good arm more dramatically with each word. Then all at once his footing was lost to the slick rain, his face turned ashen and he plummeted backwards, leaving only a lingering sound of pure terror behind him. The lightning filled the sky one final time and the rain began to reside.

Belle stood there blinking silently, her eyes on the spot where Gaston had just been standing, now vacant. It had happened so fast there was nothing she could have done to help him. Still her conscience was eating at her just the same

She hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt, but really this was the only way for things to end. She knew Gaston meant what he had said and he wouldn't have hesitated in killing them both. Despite any feelings of guilt she was still relieved that the danger was now gone forever.

Dropping the knife Belle ran back to where the Beast still lay. She couldn't get She held him in her arms, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wanted to stop them, I told them not to come here, and they just wouldn't listen." She was talking so fast she could hardly understand herself.

The Beast didn't care though, she could say anything thing she wanted, but all that mattered was that she was there, with him, holding him and looking so beautiful. "Belle, it's all right." He choked out feeling completely overwhelmed and despite the pain radiating from where the arrow had struck; he had never felt such joy.

Belle cringed as she noticed the arrow, and while it didn't appear life threating, it was a very serious wound, he was lucky it hadn't hit his heart. The Beast flinched in pain as she tenderly made contact with the area. "Please, can you take it out?"

Belle eased the arrow out, allowing only a small amount of blood to escape. But the pain of the arrows removal still caused him to roar in agony. Guilt flooded her as she recalled the night of the storm, how close she had come to losing him then and now this had occurred, which was of her own doing. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come here; all of this was my fault. It would have just been better if I had never come in the first place, then…maybe none of this would have happened."

Her words filled the Beast with anguish, and brought tears back to his eyes, he didn't care who saw them. How could she honestly believe that to be true? Didn't she realize what she had come to mean to him?

He reached out a paw, and gently stroked her face, then moving to caress her hair as she laid back down a crossed his chest. "Don't you ever think that way, not for a single moment. If you had not come, then my life would still be just a meaningless existence. You did something I thought no one could ever do…you taught me how to love again, I owe you everything and more."

Though he was having a hard time getting this out, Belle heard it all and understood what he was saying. She looked up at him from where she lay, taking his words in and allowing them to unlock her heart. All of her own feelings that had been slowly taking over her mind, it was now that she too finally gained a full understanding of what they meant and it was equally powerful for her "And you have made my life so much more than anything I ever thought it could be. You have shown me such loving kindness that I didn't think I would ever find."

She held back for a moment, uncertain if she should relieve what she now knew, partly afraid he would not have it, but after what they had gone through tonight there was no reason to hold it back, life was far too short for such worries. "Beast, I love you." She whispered softly, clutching his soft fur in her fingers.

His arms came around her holding her close in a passionate embrace which she happily returned. "I love you too." He whispered back, his voice filled with emotion. They stayed like that; speaking no more words, there was none left to be said. Behind them the last petal, dropped from the wilting stem.


	38. Chapter 38-A Broken Curse

Chapter 38-A Broken Curse

A flash broke free from the rose, swarming around the two figures, and taking in the entire castle. It was a blinding white light that seemed to pulsate and at its touch everything began to change.

Belle broke away from their shared embraced and sitting back she found herself staring at, not the Beast, but a man, a human man with sandy hair and pale skin. The eyes he looked back at her with were luscious blue, the same as the Beasts had been, and he seemed lost as to why she looked so shocked.

The Beast had no inkling of what had just occurred. He had merely felt a strange tingling and partly prickly sensation making its way through his body. It had started from the inside and worked its way out to his fingertips. As this feeling faded he became aware that any pain from his wounds had diminished to nothing and his whole self-felt somewhat lighter.

Now Belle was looking at him as though she had never laid eyes on him before. "Belle what…?" He gasped, as his voice came out different and held his now human hands in front of him, staring in disbelief. "The spell…. it's been broken!"

Feeling beyond over joyed he grabbed Belle in a tight hug; she was far too stunned to protest. What on Earth was going on here? "The spell…you mean the curse? But how...who?" She was trembling slightly, not sure how to process all of this.

Sensing her discomfort, the strange man broke his hold at once. "It's all right Belle it's me, well me as a human." His comforting voice was also familiar, only less deep and rough. "Beast?" she whispered and the man nodded taking her hand. "But I don't understand how could the spell be broken?"

"It could only be broken by love, and I never thought it happen, but you said you loved me." Belle allowed herself to shift closer towards this human form Beast. Looking back towards the balcony doors she saw the castle had transformed from a structure of dark stones and demon faced gargoyles, into a gleaming place of pure white graced with flower covered vines. Marble statues of angels perched on the ledges and even the grounds below had erupted into beautiful gardens.

It was so much to see, that at first she didn't even see the continued presence of the rose. It was still there shimmering under its dome, only now it was back in full bloom. "Look it's….not wilting anymore."

The man slowly rose to his feet; he swayed a little, not used to his old form now made new. Still holding his hand Belle stood up beside him. He now too saw the rose, greeting him like an old friend. "The rose was my timekeeper. I had to learn to love and be loved before the last petal fell."

Something about wasn't fully making sense "You mean you knew the spell could be broken, why didn't you tell me?" It seemed crazy that he would have forgotten to mention this when they talked the night before.

"I wanted too, but once I realized I was in love with you, I couldn't. I didn't want you to feel like you had to love me or take away your freedom to choose."

While that was a very reasonable answer, Belle just kept staring at the rose, "How long did you have till the last petal fell?" "The enchantress gave me a little more than 10 years; I had until my 25th birthday." "When is that?" She figured it had to been drawing close to then.

The Prince however knew the truth and wasn't sure how she might take this part, even he was amazed with how close they had come. "Well that would be today." "Today?! But if it's day….if the last petal just fell…then if hadn't said I loved you when I did…." The Prince nodded to confirm "Then I would have stayed as a Beast forever." Belle had grown a bit dizzy, with all that was happening it felt like the entire world had shifted. And to know just how deep his feelings for her had gone.

"You were willing to do that, to sacrifice your…well humanity just so…."

"Is that so hard to believe? Belle, just look at all you were willing to give up to save me. We both know why you went back to the village, and you were willing to give up your very life to that hunter."

It was true, all of it. And what he had told her about them all once being human, it was also true. Throughout the castle she could hear the shouts of joy ringing from all the servants now returned to their own human forms.

"So you really ARE the Prince? But what's your name?" She had asked this of him before and he had been unable to remember, now it came to him as clear as day, like a breath of fresh air. "It's…Adam."

"Adam," It sounded so sweet the way her lips formed his name. She smiled as she accepted another embrace, whispering into his ear. "I really don't know what to say….except Happy birthday, Adam."

They were startled by a woman's voice from behind them. To Belle it was unlike any she had ever heard, but to the Prince it was very familiar. "Yes Young Prince I am sure this is the happiest birthday you've ever had."

* * *

Author Note: dum dum dum who could be coming to pay a little surprise visit to our happy couple? Find out soon, as there is plenty more to come


	39. Chapter 39- An Enchanted Reunion

Chapter 39-An Enchanted Reunion

He was fearful, and he wasn't going to try and cover that up. He was afraid for both Belle and himself knowing full well what this woman was capable of doing "I… I wasn't expecting to see you again." His voice was giving away to his fears, and Belle gripped his hand tightly. "Adam, who is she?' she whispered, in an also shaking tone. Judging by Adams expression, it seemed obvious this woman was no stranger here.

The woman was quite stunning to behold, with flowing hair the color of corn silk. She was very fair skinned and her dress was a pale green, the same as her eyes. Her face appeared kind but there was firmness behind it. When she spoke her voice was very light and airy, "I think I need no real introduction as to who I am, but for your sake my dear, I will oblige. I am the Enchantress who placed the spell upon this castle and all whom were living here." Belle was left unsure what to say or do, while Adam tried to fight this building tension. "I never thought you'd come back after all this time."

The Enchantress nodded, "It is me young Prince, and I must say I am very pleased with the process you have made. You need not be afraid, I am not here to do anything except to ensure that all is now as it was and answer to anything you would like to address."

It seemed like too much of gamble, it couldn't really be that easy, that she had come here to merely hear him voice any concerns. He was no longer as naïve as he had been at 15 about how his actions might have consequences and knew better now. It stood to reason that to give a crude remark or lecture about the suffrage endured during the curse seemed like it could only be used as another reason to place such a curse upon him yet again. Suddenly there was a thought coming to mind, one that really did require mentioning and he would take his chances with it. He tried to keep his voice sounding far braver than he felt.

"Actually I do have one question, if you could answer for me?" When the Enchantress kept to her calm manner, he did relax just a little. "Of course Young Prince, but I think I might already know what your question is, and am I correct in thinking it involves your father."

How was she able to do that, had she been reading his mind? That was certainly something he didn't feel entitled enough to ask her, and went ahead with his intended question. "In a way yes it does involve him. My question is why did you punish only me? I wasn't the only one who had developed a heart that bore no love. What about my father, he never showed any love towards me, his own son?"

While her face retained its kind features the Enchantress did raise her eyebrow at him slightly. When she spoke again her tone held a bit of challenge to it.

"Is that what you think? That I would honestly allow the actions of your father to go forgotten after all this time? I am very well aware what pain he caused you and while I agree he deserves to face consequences, it is not up to me what they should be. That choice lies with you alone."

For a moment Adam was rendered silent, but he quickly recovered, "What do you mean?" "I shall bring your father here, now if you like, and you may do with him as you see fit. He is yours to punish in any manner you choose. But before that I think you should be made aware that your father knew well of your situation, I saw to that, as well as preventing him from coming here during that time."

Belle had reframed from speaking her mind till now, but this notion of keeping his father away stuck a chord with her. "But WHY? He was so lonely and miserable, why would you keep them apart like that?"

The Enchantress did not appear at all offended, and was completely understanding of Belles reaction and her voice now returned to its calm tone of acknowledgement "I realize you have a longing to keep family close my dear, and that is a very kind quality of yours. But might I remind you of the state he was in when you first came here, it was only far worse in the beginning, so do you really think that would have been wise. Mind you I did consider it for a time, but did not wish to put you, Adam in a position where you might have done something you'd greatly regret."

Adam knew she was correct in her assumption, he would have shown no restraint in his actions against his father had he been there, and he would have most definitely hated himself for it. Belle also had to agree.

The Enchantress spoke again "So how shall this unfold young Prince. When do you wish him brought before you so that he might face the judgement he deserves?"

Adam knew this was not something to be done without taking time to first reflect, to take this all in, and ensure nothing was being over looked. He couldn't take the risk of going into this blind. "Tomorrow morning, please bring him safety here then." The women gave a simple nod, "Then I shall return here tomorrow morning, with your father. Until then young Prince I bid you well." Then she was gone in an instant, a flash of green and they again stood alone on the balcony.

* * *

Author Notes- Decided to throw one more little twist into the plot, as I really wanted there to be some sort of meeting between Adam and his father. Hope everyone enjoys and thank you wonderful readers


	40. Chapter 40-Human Again

Chapter 39-Human Again

It was hardly a moment later that the balcony was swarmed with the all the servants, and the couple found themselves wrapped in an abundance of arms and surrounded by smiling faces. In the confusion Belle nearly mistook them for being the villagers, but that mistake was resolved rather quickly.

It was a whirl wind of excited and joyous shouts that filled the castle, it was like a magnificent reunion as objects now returned to their human forms, found each other, shared hugs and laughter. There was so much happiness it was a wonder the very walls didn't burst apart from holding it all in. While it was all very enjoyable, for Belle it was proving a little tricky to decipher just who was who?

It was a great consolation to discover that just like with the prince, though the physical form had changed their voice and basic mannerisms remained as before. Lumiere was still as dashing and charming a suitor as ever, and with his sharp good looks and natural humor he was the friend Belle remembered. Babette was still giggly and a slender figured young maid, eagerly leaning against Lumiere with hot passion in her eyes.

The footstool was a very bouncy pup, with a wildly wagging tail and seemingly endless need to lick everyone in sight. Mrs Potts was as kind looking as a woman as she had been as a teapot. She was still a little round but with soft features and whitish hair pulled back in a bun. Chip was now a playful young lad with a kind face to match his mothers. His front tooth bore a small chip, which only made him look even more, well cuter than a little teacup.

Yes it was a grand time with hugs all around. But there was still a very important matter at hand. As they drew back into the castle, it was there that Belle finally saw him. There was so denying his identity now as there was only a single member of the household that had a face that bore such resemblance to another, one who had been saved from a cold autumn night.

Belle was unsure how to approach him after all that had now been brought to be revealed. She knew she had to speak with him at some point, especially if there was any chance of her remaining here with Adam. There had been no current discussion of this at the time, but she was hopeful.

How is it that sometimes those things that we often worry so much about have this fateful way of working out far better than planned? Cogsworth himself came to her that very afternoon, and had no reserves in discussing all that needed to be, provided it was done in private.

She had held back nothing in her retelling of Roland's time in the village, his determination to make amends with his brother and how she had then cared for him during his final hours. It was a somber time spent, but it was also a relief to put the matter to rest. She had also given him the note, a small token to forever keep an unspoken bond between two brothers alive and well.

"There is still something I don't fully get, why was that your brother wasn't affected by the spell, he still believed you were here and knew where to find you afterwards. I wonder if the Enchantress even knew?"

Cogsworth had been taking this all into consideration for several years now and did have a theory. "If my brother was left out of the spell I am very certain she was well aware, and had a good reason for doing so. I didn't think it at the time, but perhaps it was all part of some plan for you to eventually find your way here." That was a bit of an extreme idea but then again…. "You think I was the one meant to end the cruse all along?" It was very much plausible and while they doubted that they would ever really know for absolute certainty, it seemed a well enough answer for now.

They ended this conversation, long overdue with a quick hug, in which Cogsworth had stated in a sincere voice, "Thank you so much for all that you did for my brother and for coming to find me. You will always have my gratitude." Belle smiled at his words. "I appreciate your thanks, but really It's me who is thankful to your brother, without him I would have never found the strength in myself to leave the village and come here." All had finally now been resolved.

As for as the rest of the members of the staff, they knew the Enchantress had lead their families to believe that they had gone to travel with the prince, and now there had been many questions raised as to when they might now write to their families or even take leave to visit them. Adam had given his full blessing towards any request and was so grateful to finally see his faithful friends able to return to the lives they had been forced to abandon.

He had not yet told them of the Enchantress's visit nor that she would be returning the following morning accompanied by the king himself. As there was really no visible need to make up any preparations for either it was fine to keep both low key.

As the day dwindled towards late evening hours the entire castle began to wind down from its continued excitement. There was going to be so much happening in the next few days yet no one seemed ready to end this day's celebration. Axe, now a burly large built man had given several retellings of the valet battle, becoming more animated with each time. It didn't matter though; it had been such a proud moment none grew tired of hearing it.

Belle was thrilled with all the happiness around her, it was all very delightful, but something was …not right. It took her just a quick glance around to realize that Adam was missing. This held little worry for her, as she knew just where she might find him. It was still very loud in the castle, and he would probably be needing some place quiet, away from everyone, where he could think…

* * *

Author notes: Well when I first began this story, my goal was 40 chapters and then that be it. (I know silly right) Clearly this story will NOT be stopping at 40 chapters as there is still much to work out. So onward we go and again thank you to all my fabulous readers and followers, I never dreamed my story would get this kind of attention is it's very much appreciated.


	41. Chapter 41- At the Ravine

Chapter 40-At the Ravine

The moon was full and the light it gave was as good as any lantern. She had never really walked this way before, but she did remember that one journey through here by a horse less carriage. There was a breeze blowing a crossed the grass causing it to roll in waves like than ocean. She followed this waterless sea till she reached the walkway. The ravine was still very great in size and depth.

Seeing it without its blanket of snow, did nothing to diminish the volume on either of those aspects. No wonder he like it here, the quiet was dotted with the calls of birds and the shifting of leaves. It was tranquil and gave the mind a chance to relax.

She had only walked a short way along the ravine, when she had seen him. He wasn't at all as she had watched him appear from a sheet of white snow, thank goodness for that. He was seated a top a boulder, gazing outward, but his eyes were not really taking in the view. They seemed to be more focused inward, concentrating hard.

As his hearing was no longer so sensitive she was able to get rather close to him, before he had any indication of her presence there. He wasn't startled but he had also not expected her to locate him so easily.

"How did you know where I'd be?"

She stepped carefully over the loose gravel "You told me once that this was a good place to think, and I had a feeling you'd be seeking out such a place. If you want to alone you can just say so and I'll leave. Really I don't mind." He just shook his head and offered his hand to help her sit on the boulder beside him. "You are right though, I do need to be here. I love all that is happening with the spell being broken but…I just needed a minute."

"Well you certainly do have a lot to think about?"

"Well there's a lot to be decided and one thing in particular I am hoping you'll agree too; would you consider staying here with me?"

Those eyes of his, they still held the same power over her regardless of what form he was in. Never before had they looked so tempting. "I had been thinking about that myself, but I would need to know first, will I be staying here as your friend….?" She did not want to over step but it was important to lay down just where this relationship of theirs was going to be heading. She was hesitant though, suppose she was merely a friend in his eyes, despite the great love there was between them.

"Well, I do enjoy your friendship, but I was actually thinking more of you someday becoming my….princess." Was this another dream taking over for her reality? It just had to be, only this time because it was all too prefect to be real. Was he really asking her to marry him, to be his wife, his princess?

He continued, while gently stroking her hand within his own. "Belle I love you so much, and there is nothing I could want more than to make a life with you. As long as you feel the same about that. I don't want to keep you from living your own dreams, I mean I know you mentioned returning to Paris, or if you even wanted to go back to the village."

It was true she had once longed for the life she had lived in Pairs, but here would be even more here to fill her life with joy. She knew there was no power on this earth that could ever get her back in that village. But then again even remaining here with Adam, there was a side to this that was threated.

Suppose the villagers discovered she was now at the castle, and if they remembered about what Gaston had said would they be able to put this all together, would they then know who Adam was? What did they know already as the enchantment had been lifted? Maybe they would already have made the connection? Perhaps there was something the Enchantress could do.

She realized Adam was still waiting for her to answer, rubbing the back of his neck with a uncertain look. She knew no matter what, he was her world now and she would never again leave him. "I would love to marry you."

The promise was sealed with a warm passion filled kiss, "I don't have a ring just yet, but I will get you the most beautiful there is." He whispered this into her ear, the sound of his very voice tickling her hair and entire body. There were more kisses of love to follow and for that shared moment in time there was no enchantress returning, no fathers coming, it was just like it had been on that dance floor, where nothing else in the world even existed but them.

But just as it had done before that moment had to end and they had to face what was facing them in the morning. They sat there under the night sky, Belle watching as Adam continued to roll this situation over in his mind, again and again. "I just don't know…what to do? I hadn't really anticipated him coming back into my life and now he'll be here. How can I face him?"

Belle leaned her head against his shoulder "I can't tell you want to do about that, mostly because I don't even know myself what I would do if it were me, but I can tell you that I would give anything for this chance, to see at least one of my parents again. Even if wasn't under the best pretenses, or even if I felt like they hated me, but I would just want to hear their voices again."

She didn't want to push him into this, and this was solely her opinion, but she had a feeling that him not taking advantage of this chance would come back to weigh heavily on him, maybe not right away, but someday it would and this was the time right now to avoid that happening.

Adam wrapped his one arm around her. "I wish that too, more than anything. Truthfully I don't want to see him tomorrow, or ever. I don't want to punish him, I just want to enjoy what my life is now, enjoy being human and….to be happy with just you." "No one can make you see him Adam, and if you really don't want to maybe you should tell the Enchantress that you changed your mind."

"No Belle, don't you see, it feels like if I don't see him, then I will be wasting this chance to do something you just said would mean everything to you. I have to do this…but I'm doing it for you, because I love you so much." She could have kissed him again, but held back when she realized he had more to say. "It's strange, but I don't regret having the curse placed on me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because had I never become a Beast, I wouldn't have you in my life, and I would never have known how much love can change people." Now there was no holding back and they again meet in a kiss. The world now again lost to them.

* * *

Author notes:I had wanted to have a very passionate scene at some point during this story and I hope this works good. That's one thing I have always loved about Beauty and the Beast is there isn't a lot of Physical affection displayed, other than holding hands or simply hugging or yes even dancing. I think it's truly wonderful how what is often considered a rather causal show of affection can be made into something so much more. Anyway I hope everyone this still enjoying my story and I will be updating again very soon.


	42. Chapter 42-A Kings Arrival

Chapter 42-A Kings Arrival

Belle had no idea how she got back to her room, or even any memory of returning to the castle with Adam. She was dressed in her nightgown and the dress she had been wearing draped over a nearby chair. A white colored wardrobe stood beside it, looking rather the same as Madame once had, only this one was clearly not alive. She found herself missing the company that had come from that and awaking in this room, alone for the first time, made it seem even more larger.

Even with the curtains pulled she could still tell it was dark out, meaning it was likely rather early in the morning. Then why on earth was she hearing voices out in the hallways, talking quickly and all mixed together. The peacefulness of sleep called to her and she laid back on the pillows, sinking deep into their softness, remembering what she could from last night, finding Adam at the ravine, him asking her to marry him, and….after that things got a little fuzzy.

She knew what was to take place this morning and judging by the few words she could now make out being spoken by at least three fast paced voices, she was no longer the only other person aware.

"But the KING coming here, now, today, but we are not prepared for his royal…."

"How could not mention this! IT'S THE KING, how can we….."

"THE KITCHEN IS IN A MESS, THE WHOLE CASTLE IS A MESS, AND HE CAN NOT BE HERE TODAY!"

The first two voices were easily recognizable as Lumiere and Cogsworth, as for the third she was fairly sure it belonged to the castle Chef, well known for his booming tone and early morning crankiness.

A somewhat calmer voice cut into the panic of it all, speaking slowly and firmly. "I didn't tell you because there is nothing we need to prepare for him. His presence here today will not be requiring any sort of impressive recognition or clamoring for his approval. He is here for one purpose only and then will be returning to where ever it is he's been all this time." It was Adam who spoke now, and while she could tell there was a lot of tension she did have to give him credit for keep so well in control, or at least for the moment that is.

As she got out of bed now and crept towards the door, Lumiere voice came again. "But your highness there is requiremn….." "I DON'T CARE!" Adam shouted back, losing a bit of that control. She heard him pause and take a deep breath to regain it now. "He maybe the king but he's my father as well, and in this matter would you all _PLEASE_ just do as I say."

Belle tried to act as though she hadn't heard anything and stepped out of her room. There they all stood just a ways down the hall. Lumiere, Cogsworth and the Kitchen chef, all three looking frazzled and Adam looking as though he hadn't slept for days. He seemed to relax once he saw her there, and greeted her with a quick kiss.

"I hope we didn't wake you. I made the not so good choice to mention about…our guests coming and as you can guess it's sparked something of a panic among the staff." Belle gave a small smile, "Well I am at least glad you are still willing to meet with him."

He nodded glancing back at the three behind him and lowered his voice "I had only mentioned about this to Mrs. Potts, with her always being so level headed I figured it would be safe, but those three overheard us and haven't given me a moment's peace since."

He turned back now to address them "I don't want anyone else to know this, and when he does come, you three will ensure that we are given complete privacy and keep us from being disturbed." Then he quickly added "If you all could please do this for me, it would be greatly appreciated."

The staff nodded in agreement and hurried off down the hall, still talking amongst themselves. Adam turned back to Belle, looking slightly less sure of himself than his façade was indicating "I uh, was hoping you could be there though. I know I should do this alone but…I could really use the support."

Belle understood and after all this man would someday become her husband so she was pleased to help him in any way. "Of course I will be there," He gave her a relived look and a kiss on the cheek. " It's still early, would you please come with me for a moment, I found something I'd like to give you."

They headed down the hallway opposite the servants, and soon arrived at the west wing of the castle. As she could no longer hear any sounds coming from the rose, Belle was under the impression Adam had removed it, yet when they walked into the room there it was in the same place as always, hovering now silent. She wondered if it still could be heard by Adam and decided to point this out "Strange how the rose doesn't call out anymore, at least not to me."

Adam had been searching for something atop the dresser and his tired face twisted with confusion. "What do you mean…calls out?" "You never hear the rose make any sort of sounds, almost like music?" It have never occurred to her that she alone could hear it.

" Remember that day you found me in here, I told you I thought I hear someone calling out, it was the rose. I just thought everyone could hear it as well ."

Adam was holding something in his hand as he came over to her, his expression now a look of amazement. "I never hear anything, and as far as I know neither did any of the staff." He took her hand within his larger one, it's soft feel still so new to them both. "I think that there is truly a reason why you alone could hear it, and I know for certain that it's you alone who is meant to wear this."

He slipped something on her finger and looking down Belle saw what must be the most beautiful ring. It's band was gold, a heart shaped diamond in the center of a circle of diamonds. Never had she imagined wearing such a treasure. "I'd forgotten I had that here all this time, it was my mother's, and I would be so honored to have you wear it as a symbol of my love."

She was overwhelmed by this gesture and no words seemed enough to thank him. "It's…so beautiful." She said in a dreamy tone. He gently raised her hand now wearing the ring and kissed it with a simple brush of his lips. "You should go change now, they should be arriving soon. I'll wait for you in the parlor." They parted company but only for this temporary time.

* * *

The hazy light of the dawn filled the parlor, casting shadows off the chairs and tables. It was so strange to know that nothing else in the room was living, aside from Adam and her. She reasoned this was understandable this would take a little while to adjust to considering how long it have taken to accept them as once alive. They sat there, not talking, but there was a lot of thinking going on.

Suddenly the flash of green again came upon them, and the Enchantress appeared looking the same as she had the day before. Adam wasn't afraid this time, not of her any way.

The Enchantress nodded in greeting and got straight to the matter. " I just want to speak with you briefly to insure you are still wishing to meet with your father, young Prince, I don't want you to feel that you have no say in this situation. This is entirely for your own benefit and not meant to infringe on your new found happiness." Adam stood up, and Belle along with him, holding hands between them. "I am ready to see him."

The Enchantress gave a quick snap of her fingers and there came another flash. It was a gray haired man that now appeared, a man who looked a lot like Adam, with his eyes the same blue and his board shaped form. He seemed somewhat dazed as he stepped forward, and he saw his own son, whom he had not seen in nearly 13 years standing there before him.


	43. Chapter 43-Gaining Closure

Chapter 43- Gaining Closure

Belle had expected she would feel rather inferior with meeting the king himself, but now seeing him there, it was rather the opposite. This man, he looked as though he had been carrying the weight of the entire world upon his own shoulders. He looked as broken as a soul could ever get without shattering apart into nothing.

He had once been a proud man, one who had ruled this land well, and then it was as though ever fiber within him had been drained and he was now merely a faintly casted shadow of the man from his prime. "Father," Adam spoke plainly, addressing this man, who remained silent, trying to not draw attention to the ache he was feeling inside. The Enchantress spoke up, breaking through the ice barrier that was nearing formation.

"I know it has been a long while for you both, and clearly there much to discuss, but as you, your Majesty already know of your son's plight, It might be beneficial for you to enlighten upon your own shall we say experiences over the past several years." The King had his eyes turned to the floor as though looking for any hole he could escape through. "Please don't make me tell him, is it not enough that you bring me before my son now, when it's already too….." He broke off from completing his sentence.

Belle took notice that he spoke in a deeper tone than Adams. The Enchantress wasn't having this and her eyes narrowed in on the king. "Do not play coy with me your Highness, your son has every right to know and either you tell him or I shall oblige for you."

The Kings head snapped up quick, "STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU KNOW I HANDED THE KINGDOM OVER TO MY BROTHERS RULING." He was speaking directly to the Enchantress who in turn had re-aimed her focus upon Adam. "In reference to what your Father here is referring to, he released his claim on the kingdom to your uncle several years ago. Your uncle has been very kind in the matter and even tried to reinstate your father as the rightful king. But thus far has proved unsuccessful."

Adam had remained standing there, his mind reeling from this. It had been enough to see his father, in this unrecognizable and broken form was nothing he could have readied himself for. Now this new information, that his uncle was now in the seat of power, it just didn't make any sense. Even Belle was unaware of this and shot him an equally baffled look.

The Enchantress seemed to recognize this element of confusion. "No one else in the kingdom is informed of this situation as your Uncle ordered it so. He was trying to avoid any complications in returning power." Adam could vaguely remember his uncle, he had always been a rather kind man, and no doubt would be a good ruler for the land, but still…. "But… Father why?" he finally blurted out.

The Enchantress put a firm hand on the shoulder of the fallen king, "Why indeed is perhaps something your father would care to share with you now?"

The man's posture was back in a slumped position, it seemed most his life force had been drained from speaking what he already had. His voice was directed towards no one "There is nothing to tell that isn't already known. How I am nothing more than a sham, how I have lived in loathing ever since that day the curse was placed, how I longed to beg his forgiveness. I gave up the crown, because I am as worthless a king as I was a father."

He looked upwards towards Adam, his son, and eyes were cloudy with the battering his inner self had endured displayed there. "I am at fault for what happened to you. We both know why I am here now; I only ask that you show mercy."

Adam suddenly realized he had been holding his breath. Letting it out he stole a glance at Belle, one look at her face and he could tell she felt for this man, and all could see past all his wrongdoings. Then after a strained silence he spoke. "I spent days, months and then years, trying to reach you, but I never could and I finally accepted it. I felt like I was a son to nobody, and I was so angry at everyone because they couldn't change that."

"I became something that I was never raised to be, something that was…Beastly. That never would have stopped had she, this Enchantress, not done what she did to me. I didn't realize that back then; I was so blinded by hatred. But then…' His eyes now turned towards Belle. "Then this beauty, who had been through Hell herself, came into my life. She found me and managed to save me from my selfish misery."

"I have given her my heart as she has also given hers to me. It's because of what she went through that I agreed to see you and it's also because of her that I can't hate you. Nor can I forbid you from remaining in my life. She showed me how to love and forgive unconditionally. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life continuing to torture yourself with any events of the past. That's all we have both done, and it's time now to end it."

He came a step towards his father and warmly held out his hand. The hand that met with his was a little rough to the touch, but it gave off great warmth. It seemed to Belle that there may now be something there that wasn't there before.

The Enchantress made her way towards Belle then turning towards the doors. "I think we best give them some privacy for now." Fully agreeing Belle followed behind her, as Adams father now pulled him into a long overdue embrace. Things were unfolding so much better than planned.

* * *

Alone in the hallway, with not a servant in sight, Belle had never encountered the Enchantress on her own until this moment. Her boldness was still easing its way into her daily personality and it was what gave her the will to strike up a conversation.

"I don't mean to pry, but did you know that would happen that they would make their peace together?"

The Enchantress had a thoughtful expression "Depends, something's I can have a very keen knowledge about things, and others tend to surprise me now and then, but it does keep me well on my toes. In the case of Adams father I had intended to punish him fully for the treatment of his son, but upon learning of the curse, he instead punished himself far greater than I ever would have. I was hopeful in bringing him here today that Adam would realize that and allow forgiveness to commence, and I believe that he has done so. Now I've never been one for long farewells, so I think I shall be taking my leave."

Belle stepped forward to the Enchantress "Before you go I…I was wondering if you could help me with something, if you don't mind?" The Enchantress nodded for her to continue

"The people back in the village I was living in, I know when the curse was placed they forget about this place, but now that it's lifted..."

The Enchantress finished for her. "Now their memoires will return, only they will not remember ever hearing anything about a Beast, or enchanted objects from any source. They will have forgotten a certain man came to warn them years ago and will also forget the ramblings of a ruthless hunter. " So far this sounded good to Belle, in this way Roland would be allowed to gain back his dignity. "But let me clarify for you that magic can only do so much, and as of now those men are going to retain some details of what happened the other night including your involvement."

Belle could feel her throat tightening, never mind how the Enchantress knew all this, it was just as she had feared. "Just what will they remember?" The Enchantress seemed repressed to tell her "Enough that I'm sure they will figure out some way of placing the blame for what happened to that Gaston fellow upon you. Twisted as their minds all are, and despite how ruthless, in their eyes that hunter was a much respected legend."

The enchantress shook her head slightly in distaste of these people and their low standards of humanity. Belle was near distraught with trying to reason out what could be done to change things, to keep them safe?

It was a small linger of hope as she timidly asked "Unless you could somehow make them forget?" The Enchantress, who was rather keen on seeing happy endings remain as such, looked interested, "Just keep in mind that magic can be rather complicated and it's vital I know exactly what you desire me to do?" "I want them to forget…..that my family and myself were ever there. I know it's asking a lot, but if they have no memory of me, and with Adam now back to human form, then perhaps they'll leave us alone…."

The Enchantress bore a far off look form a moment then seemed to snap back, only now she had a well knowing expression. "I have to say your right; it truly might be the very thing. Are you certain you want them all to have never known you, this is a very powerful spell and I can't guarantee it might be lifted if you change mind."

Her thoughts went for a moment to the Book keeper and the element of kindness he had shown. He would never know what he had done for her, but she would never forget it herself. "I promise I won't be changing my mind and thank you so much for your generosity" All at once the Enchantress again vanished from sight, her last words lingering "And so it shall be done."

* * *

Author notes: in case anyone is still not aware, I have changed the title of the story to :Love of a Rose. I hope it wasn't too confusing to make the change at this point, but I had really been wanting to come up with a better title and I had only used the other as a temporary substitute. So I am happy to report that this story has reached over 10,300 views and I'm very thankful to everyone! There is still another chapter to come and I'm thinking of also posting up a bonus chapter I completely forgot to add in. Please enjoy!


	44. Chapter 44- Ever After

Chapter 42- Ever After

The entire kingdom had sent forth a message to the lands, the king was hosting a grand ball to welcome the Prince back from his "travels" and also welcome his fiancé. No one knew who this young lady was, but she was said to be quite a beauty. The castle doors were open and the warm air that filtered in danced its way to find even the tallest towers.

It was all such a blur the past few days that Belle feared she would never catch her breath. Adams Uncle had been sent for to come to the castle and he was eager to comply, having not seen his nephew in many years. A vast meeting had taken place in which all was confessed and all secrets revealed involving the curse and Adams where-bout.

His Uncle, the noble Prince Augustus was most understanding and acknowledged it was a matter of doing what was best for the kingdom that convinced him to step in for Adam's father, the still regretful King Gerard.

His uncle had informed them that the claim to the throne could now be passed over the Adam. It was a great honor to be offered the crown and a dream he had forced himself to forget at the start of the curse.

Now to have it right there for the taking, as he would have no doubt done years ago, he was finding himself reluctant to accept at this time, due to being "away" for so many years and felt rather unprepared to face such an undertaking that would impact the land. Belle had sat in for some of this and felt very strongly that he was making the right choice and was very proud of him.

So finally after much discussion between them it was decided that Adams father would for the time return to his throne and would continue Adam's education with the aim of him one day becoming king. It was also a chance to further enhance the relationship between a father and his son.

* * *

The villagers had come from all over the country to attend and it was a massive audience that greeted the King along with the royal couple, this handsome Crowned Prince and future Princess.

The nearest village was still reeling from the loss of their beloved town hero and greatly seeking out an distraction. This was a tender situation for Belle, seeing as how it was tricky not to let on how strange it was to be back in the company of certain villagers. The Enchantress had kept her words well and from the villagers viewpoint all was forgotten.

But things were not so simple for others. Even while they greeted her warmly now, Belle could never forget the coldness that had once been displayed, she had seen too much of their true selves to let her guard down completely. Her quiet manner had given away to her nervousness, and Adam had come to her that morning having sensed how she would be feeling.

Though he was the Beast no longer, he was still prone to be protective of her and never falter on that. There were several other traces of the beast still evident within him and to Belle it was comforting, like being in familiar company.

"I know this won't be easy for you." He had said then, "but don't forget I'll have to face the mob that once wanted me dead. Although I suppose if there is any trouble, Axe will be more than happy to assist. I hear he can lead a rather vengeful attack on pillaging villagers." That side humor had done wonders for her mood and being here now she realized it wasn't important anymore what they thought or anyone else even.

She almost missed him standing there, mixed in with the crowds but it was indeed him, the Book keeper, himself looking just as he had since their last parting. He no longer knew her, and yet he had once done her such a service and she wished to in some way reward his deeds. For now she settled on a warm smile and wave.

The castle, as far as she knew had never before had a librarian, perhaps it was something to be remedied in the near future.

It was time now for the dancing to begin, and her attention turned towards the other half of her heart, the man beside her, who would shortly be holding her in his arms as they waltzed to the music.

They stole quickly to the ballroom floor, twirling and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. It was the first time they had danced together since that fateful evening and it didn't seem real all that had happened in that space of time.

Adam had a faraway look as he reflected back on their time together "I'll never know how you were able to get me to dance that night. I was so nervous, and you were so at ease. I had been meaning to ask you where you learned to dance like that."

It still brought a smile to her face, the thought of the Beast being nervous about anything. "Well my parents went to a lot of dances back in Paris and I would always get to come along. It's actually funny how well they danced together, considering how much my father hated to dance."

Adam's puzzled face was so amusing Belle had to giggle "Well hated might be too strong a word, but It was certainly not his favorite pastime." Now this was curious to Adam, "but then why did he?" Belle smiled "Because for as much as my father disliked dancing, my mother loved it. He would always pretend that she would never find a way to get him to dance with her, but he would always give in and dance as long as she wanted. They also looked so in love and so happy. I really think that's when I remember them being the most happy."

They paused together in their movements and Adam drew her close. She knew he was going to kiss her now, and while it wasn't the first it was still greatly anticipated. Just before their lips met she heard him whisper "I think the same could be true for us." Belle could not have agreed more. At last she had completed the journey she never dreamed she could begin.


	45. Epilogue

Epilogue:

In the days and months that followed many of the staff remained at the castle, including Mrs. Potts, Chip and the ever vigilant Axe. While others would go their own ways with their lives.

Cogsworth decided he would take his early retirement and would spend the rest of his days dwelling by the sea. Lumiere and Babette were soon engaged and found themselves drawn to Paris, though they visited quite often. Based on his wonderful references the Book-keeper was welcomed as a new member of the staff and proved himself to be the prefect librarian.

The village would eventually find a new local hero, but let's be honest there would never be anyone quite like Gaston. Strangely they were never able to recover his body, almost as though he had disappeared into thin air. There was only one soul who knew where exactly he was now, and she was not about to tell anyone, not until she had resolved just what to do with this ruthless hunter, who needed to be taught a lesson in compassion.

Belle and Adam were married during the summer, and by the following spring Adam was crowned the new King. He was a generous ruler and was never far from the company of his beautiful Queen, who was well known for her kindness towards all. They would someday have children, but that is another story...

* * *

Author Notes:

To all my avid readers, I have really enjoyed sharing my first fanfiction with all of you. It has been a very interesting experience and a great learning one. I will hopefully at some point in time be writing up a sequel to this story, but still getting the plot all worked out. I would love to hear any ideas you might have!

I will also be posting other stories on Fiction Press, so please check me out there and I look forward to sharing many more writing experiences.

Write on!


	46. Chapter 46 -Bonus Chapter

Author Notes: I had meant to add this chapter in to the original story, but due to a little mix-up in trying to work it in, I was not able too at the time. This chapter would take place between chapters 18 and 19, (before the library) and involves the celebration of Christmas at the castle. Please enjoy

Bonus Chapter -Christmas

The month of December was drawing to its last days and Christmas would soon be making its arrival. This would normally have gone unnoticed by those in the castle. Having been under such a siege of dreariness had long stripped the yuletide season of any formal celebration. The Beast had never shown an interest in Christmas since his mother died and following the placement of the curse staff had indeed lost any care for it themselves.

With its warm messages of sharing joy, being among family, it had severed as a highly overbearing reminder of the past Christmas's when life in human form was all they had known. Still there were some who remained faithful to this holiday and observed it in their own quiet way. Then there were others who were helpless to be aware of this event as it lingered in deep memory.

Belle had seemed oblivious to the approaching date and the Beast spoke nothing of it. This year would be no different than any other. If Belle had any desire to celebrate than she would simply have to do so on her own. At least that's what seemed to have been unofficially decided, and Mrs. Potts being the kind of woman she was, had a feeling more than one might benefit from a mention of Christmas.

She planned her move well at dinner one evening, which as luck would have it, fell on the very night of Christmas Eve. "So my Dears, best pull out those extra quilts, I trust it's going to be a chilly Christmas Eve tonight."

"Oh is it, I didn't realize." The Beast shot Mrs. Potts a sullen look, wishing she would do better to remain occupied with her own business. His expression went ignored and it was too late anyway, the topic was all out in the open. "Do you have Christmas here?" she asked innocently. Why did this have to come up now? He had done so well with keeping his temper in check and now that old flame was trying to blaze to life. "Not recently." He replied through gritted teeth.

He knew how just how this would pan out. She was probably going to regale them all about her passion for celebrating Christmas, how it was such a wonderful time of year and he would then get angry and have to destroy her visions of creating the prefect party here. If ever he needed to control himself it was this moment now and it was a struggle he had to somehow take on headstrong.

But Belle did not in any way seem offended by this and in no way try to dispute his statement. This came as a striking revelation to anyone who heard it. "Oh that seems just as well to me?' Forget striking, this was more intriguing. Why would she be so accepting of this? "You…don't like Christmas?"

'It's not that I don't exactly like it, really there was a time when Christmas was the highlight of the year. But the last two years…were a …lot more difficult to celebrate. My father was…well he tried to make things cheerful that first year, but we were both so grief struck and then last year…I was alone. It felt nothing like Christmas. I'd almost rather just not think about it."

It was a perspective so close to his own, this sharing of feeling let down by a season meant to bring happiness, only it no longer could. It had never been the same to try and have Christmas after his mother died; it had been just too painful. He had never felt deprived in forgoing every Christmas since, but the servants, well not in memory had he questioned their feelings on this subject. If they had fostered any resentment it had never been discussed.

Only now to hear Belle, this girl who was just starting to bring light back into his world and had such a way about her, saying that she'd rather there be no Christmas. It felt….wrong, but what could he do? "I used to enjoy Christmas too." He admitted, and it was a hard fact that was also the truth. "But then…like you said things had changed and I guess then Christmas did as well." "And you think of all those Christmas wishes you used to make and how the thing you wish for now most in the world, can't come true." Belle chimed in

The Beast knew what she meant and a huge part of him wished now she never had to experience life this way. Maybe she didn't have to any more. "Perhaps it doesn't have to be like this, I mean with Christmas being…" "Swept under the rug?" Belle offered, bringing around a smile from both. "I know it's late for this but would you like to have a little Christmas, just keep things simple?"

Back alone in the cottage, it was hard for Belle to picture enjoying this holiday. But here was the Beast, who had gone through feelings similar to what she did now, and besides did she really plan to avoid Christmas forever? "That …could be nice, what did you have in mind?"

So it was that Christmas became reunited with the castle that year, although it was done so on very simple terms. There was no tree with a gleaming star, or decorations filling the halls. There were no boughs of holly adorning the mantles or garlands wrapping up the stairs. Yet none of this mattered to anyone.

It was a welcome celebration of joy none the less with the singing of carols and at the teacups insistence, the baking of cookies. The gifts nothing more than wishes of cheer and tiding of the season, which actually were by far the greatest gifts that could be given. There was no denying it was still a small celebration, but it was a start non the less


End file.
